


Unbreakable Glass Heart

by averageghost



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, most of them pretty minor but i'll update tags as necessary, return this pillow to the supplier if youve got a bad neck cause its all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 79,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averageghost/pseuds/averageghost
Summary: Overworked university student Robin hates the coffee at the local coffee shop, though the new barista makes it taste slightly better.





	1. 1

If Robin wasn't totally broke, she'd probably go to Starbucks and get an expensive drink every day. Her daily fix of caffeine was important to her, and the better it tasted, the better her day would be. 

Maybe her current mood was due to the dishwater-tasting coffee she was forced to endure from the closest coffee shop to her apartment, a cafe (whose name she'd never even bothered to learn) that was mostly run by students from the university she attended. Of course, the option of buying a coffee machine was always available, but that also meant buying filters, and coffee, and making sure she always had milk and sugar on hand.

So, overall, dishwater coffee seemed a better option to her. 

And so she found herself in a similar position that she found herself in before every hellish 8 am class she had; in line in the coffee shop, waiting to place her order.

The place felt different this morning, however. The small shop was busier than it usually was, and despite the cold, grey November morning outside, the atmosphere felt sunny and bright.  
When Robin reached the front of the line, she realized why: a new barista.

He was a tallish boy, with a dimpled smile and lightly freckled cheeks, hazel eyes and messy brown hair, wearing a black turtleneck, which, in Robin's opinion, was the ugliest style of shirt in the world.  
The boy, however, was undeniably cute, and the turtleneck didn't look particularly bad on him.

He gave her his best customer-pleasing smile and spoke.

"Good morning! What can I get you?" 

Robin blinked sleep out of her eyes and stared at him. He kept smiling at her and she kept staring. 

"Miss?"

Robin blinked again.

"Oh. Sorry. You're new aren't you?" Robin asked.

"Mmhm. I'm Stahl. Nice to meet you!" he said with a smile. His smile took over his whole face, his eyes crinkling and teeth showing.

"Yes. Great. I'm Robin. I'll have a large coffee with two milk and three sugars please."

Stahl nodded. Robin fumbled with her wallet while Stahl made her coffee. She felt awkward at the front of the line, as she always did. The two-minute wait always somehow managed to give her anxiety.

"Here, miss." 

The new barista handed her a coffee and a small bag. 

"Um, I only ordered a coffee," Robin said. This wasn't helping her front-of-the-line anxiety.

"I know, but you seem like you could use a pick-me-up," Stahl said with a grin. He pushed the bag closer towards her. 

"Thank you," Robin mumbled, hastily grabbing the bag and making her way out the door.

It was a cold Ylissean November, alright, nothing like the chilly-at-best Plegian winters Robin had known her whole life. It was a cold that always seeped its way deep through Robin's thick coat and into her bones. A cold that a good coffee would help make better.  
Robin tugged her scarf away from her face and sipped at the coffee. She found herself surprised at it. Instead of recoiling from the taste, like she usually did on the first sip, she ended up taking a larger sip than she often took. The coffee still wasn't good. It bordered on tasty milky dishwater, but it was somehow better that morning. The sunny barista had worked his magic into the cup, and the memory of him into Robin's sleep-dulled mind.

Robin couldn't stop thinking about the coffee shop that day. Usual her thoughts were along the lines of 'This coffee is shit. Gods, I wish I had more money. I would kill for a frap', but on this day, her thoughts tended to drift more to the new barista. His coffee was definitely... superior, at the very least, to anything she'd ever had from the cheap shop before. She wasn't exactly a coffee connoisseur, but it topped the nasty, watery coffee she'd been dealing with for almost two months now.  
She began to wonder if she was going crazy. If maybe her thoughts kept drifting because she'd grown accustomed to the bad coffee. That maybe she secretly liked it, with its lukewarm temperature, the weird, thick coating it seemed to leave on her tongue, the burnt aftertaste, the grainy, undissolved sugar that floated to the bottom of the cup.  
Robin was almost mad at the new boy. The one day her focus should have been better due to the caffeine, and instead her mind was completely elsewhere. 

"Robin? Robin?" Chrom said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. 

The sunny barista vanished from her mind, and Chrom's face came into focus. A weird, well-defined, handsome face, with even weirder blue-black hair.  
Chrom was Robin's best friend, a friendly boy in the political science department at her school. They'd met almost two years ago, after she'd fallen asleep in the library and he'd accidentally stumbled into her chair and knocked her out of it. A weird meeting, sure enough, but they'd been nearly inseparable since.

She blinked at him. "What? Sorry, I'm pretty distracted today."

"Yeah, I noticed," he said, grinning and shaking his head. "I was just asking about lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah. You know that midday meal, where you eat somewhat lightly but enough to carry you until dinner?"

"Thank you, Chrom, for letting me know what lunch is."

"I was just wondering if you'd be okay going to the cafe you hate."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"No real reason," Chrom said, dodging her eyes.

"You could not sound more suspicious if you tried. But sure, whatever. Let's go."

 

++

Robin sat at one of the small tables near the window, preferring to feel like she was somewhere open rather than small and cramped. The atmosphere in the cafe wasn't bad, but it was too small to feel anything other than uncomfortably cozy.  
Chrom, gentlemanly as ever, went up to the counter to order while Robin checked her phone.

"Oh! It's you! Robin, isn't it?"

Robin looked up from her phone to see the boy from earlier wiping down the table next to her.  
She gave him a blank stare. 

"I guess you don't remember me, haha, you did look pretty tired."

Robin quickly searched for his name tag. _Bingo_

"No... Stahl, isn't it?

He beamed. "Yeah! I was just wondering if your coffee was okay. This place hasn't exactly gotten rave reviews in the past."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, it was good. A lot better than anything I've gotten here before."

Stahl grinned again. "Oh, man, I'm so glad. I've never worked anywhere like this before and coffee machines are more complicated than they look."

"Believe me, you're doing okay. I haven't seen this place so busy in ages," she said, giving him, what she hoped was, a convincing smile.

Stahl took the compliment with another grin.

"Thanks! It means a lot. Really. I'll see you around, Robin," he said, as Chrom placed a tray full of food in front of her.

Chrom raised an eyebrow, his face holding the weight of an unasked question. "Who's he?"

"Stahl. He works here."

Chrom sat down and put a hand on his chin.

"Hm. He's cute, isn't he?" 

"Oh, my gods, shut up. I swear I'm gonna tell Em you've been spending your tuition on weed."

Chrom laughed. "You wanted the soup right? Cause I got you one. There's a weird ginger guy who looked like he'd kill me if I asked for anything that took more than twenty seconds to make."

Robin tore a packet of crackers open with her teeth and crumbled them over her soup. 

"He must be new, too."

Chrom paused mid-bite. "Hm?"

"The evil ginger? He's probably new. This place has had a hiring sign for months. I guess they finally filled the positions they needed."

"Oh, yeah. There's a girl with pink hair I saw the other day. Never seen her before."

Chrom focused on his soup, and Robin suddenly understood why he'd chosen to come here for lunch.

"You wanted to see her, didn't you?"

Chrom went beet red. "What? No. What are you talking about?"

He ran a hand through his blue-black hair and straightened his collar, his eyes avoiding Robin's the whole time. 

Robin laughed. "Calm down before you break a bowl or something. Man, I can't believe you. One cute girl and you're making me come to a place I hate."

Chrom let out a sigh. "You don't seem to hate it. Not today at least. And you almost switched majors so that you'd have more classes with Cherche."

"A fair point. And we don't talk about her. She broke my heart."

"She was straight, Robin," Chrom said, blowing on a spoonful of soup.

"And she broke my heart," Robin said, dramatically putting a hand over her heart.

She'd had a pretty intense infatuation with the girl last year, and upon finding out she was straight, her hopes came crumbling down.

Chrom laughed. "Alright. Better than Thar--"

"Don't finish that sentence," Robin warned. Her tone had darkened significantly, and whatever joy to her mood had just gone sour.

Chrom grimaced.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to--"

"It's fine, just... don't bring her up again. Please."

Chrom nodded solemnly, before focusing on his soup again. 

Robin's past experiences with relationships hadn't exactly been positive, and she was a bit pissed at Chrom for almost bringing one of them up.

Chrom cleared his throat.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you're busy on Friday night."

"Friday? Hm. I think I might be. I'm at war with the Ottoman Empire."

Chrom frowned.

"In, the game. You know. Civilization? Sorry."

"Gods, shut up, you nerd," Chrom said, laughing. "You can't spend every weekend holed up playing strategy games.

"I can try," Robin mumbled.

"Well, anyways, Vaike's throwing a party, and you need to get out more. And I need someone to come with me. For damage control."

"Still hasn't forgiven you for breaking his weight bench, huh?"

"Listen, I didn't even know you could break a weight bench. But disaster seems to find me less when you're with me. So come along. Please?"

Robin sighed. "I don't feel like I have much of a choice in the matter. But if I get hungover you're buying me all the coffee I can drink. Even if it's shitty."

Chrom's face lit up. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Thursdays were sacred for Robin. On Thursdays, she only had one class, and it started at 2 pm. A brief respite to keep her from losing her sanity in a hellish week full of 8 am classes, and weekends during which she worked.  
Thursdays were also the day Robin would go to Chrom's house and have dinner with him and his family. Thursdays were an oasis in the middle of the desert.  
A desert made out of Kraft dinner and badly cooked cup noodles. 

Chrom had two sisters, Lissa and Emmeryn. Emmeryn was the eldest of the siblings, at 30, and was something akin to a mother figure for her brother, sister and even Robin.  
Chrom had told Robin that his parents had never been very good parents, and Emmeryn had essentially been taking care of her younger siblings since she was 10. The day she'd turned 18, she'd moved out and filed against her parents for custody of Lissa and Chrom. Their parents, not wanting to waste a single penny, nor their time, simply accepted.

Apparently, the day had been quite a joyous occasion for them.

Emmeryn was a fantastic older sister. She was incredibly kind and treated everyone with such respect. She seemed almost like a dream to Robin; a person too good to be real.   
Lissa was a few years younger than Robin and Chrom, and was just finishing her senior year of high school. She and Robin got along well enough, except whenever Lissa tried to prank her.  
Chrom, Robin, Lissa, and a few of the younger girl's friends had gone camping in the summer as part of an 'almost-graduate retreat', as Lissa had put it. Robin and Chrom woke up with their air mattresses floating in the nearby lake, leading to a screaming fit from Robin and Chrom getting bit by a leech.  
Lissa hadn't pranked either of them much since, but Robin always kept an eye on her, just in case.

Despite this, Robin still loved Lissa. Robin's own family life had been pretty rocky, and had eventually led to her leaving Plegia. After starting university, she hadn't had any contact with her family, save for the occasional deposit in her bank account from her half-sister.  
Thursday nights with Chrom's family gave her a sense of belonging. They also gave her the chance to sample some of Emmeryn's cooking, and family game night with the Nobles.

"Chrom! That's no fair! You've gotta be cheating!" Lissa pouted, counting and recounting her Monopoly money.

"It's just how life is, sis," Chrom said with a shrug, discreetly accepting a 500$ bribe from Robin under the table. "Monopoly tower's mine. You owe me. Big time."

Lissa puffed out her cheeks and counted her money again. "I can't afford it. I'll go bankrupt. Can't you spare your favorite sister this week?"

Chrom shook his head firmly. "I hope you remember taking almost two hundred million off of me last week? Pay up."

Emmeryn peeked her head into the dining room. "Dinner's gonna be ready in five minutes, guys. Can you clear off the table for me?"

"Emmeryn, you just saved Lissa from bankruptcy. Again. I won't forget this," Chrom said, pointing his money at his sister.

Noticing the extra 500$ in his left hand, Lissa looked betrayed.

"Hey! Robin! You were giving him money!" Lissa cried.

Robin gave her a half-hearted shrug. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. It's a good strategy. Five hundred here and there and you won't go bankrupt on Monopoly Tower."

Lissa crossed her arms over her chest. "The two of you are meanies. I'm not clearing the table."

"Aww, I'm sorry, Liss," Chrom said, standing up and putting an arm over his sister's shoulder. "I'll make it up to you with ice cream."

Lissa perked up. "Sweet! I knew you weren't a terrible brother after all."

Robin folded up the gameboard and smiled at the siblings' display. It looked nice to be so close to a sibling.

As Chrom was putting the game away and Lissa was setting the table, Frederick came into the room.  
Frederick was Emmeryn's fiancé. They'd been engaged for almost 4 years now, Frederick having proposed to Emmeryn on her 26th birthday. They still had no wedding planned, however, and both of them seemed too busy do so. 

Both Emmeryn and Frederick were hard workers, and never seemed to have time off. Whenever Robin questioned Emmeryn about the wedding, she would get a dreamy look and say "when we have time". That time never seemed to come though, but Emmeryn and Frederick still seemed as in love now as they did when they'd first gotten engaged. Or so Chrom said.  
He was a tall, broad-chested man, with a serious face and handsome features. Robin thought his nose was particularly cute; it barely curled upward at the tip, giving his otherwise serious features the slightest impish look. His personality matched his features, though, and he was the most no-nonsense person Robin had ever met. He was incredibly protective of Emmeryn and her siblings, and deep-down seemed like a family man.   
Really, despite it all, he was a perfect fit for the Nobles.

Frederick went straight to the kitchen to greet Emmeryn while Chrom and Lissa finished setting the table. The lovebirds came out moments later with dinner; a pot of soup and homemade bread.  
After a week of eating nothing but rice and whatever else lingered in her fridge, Robin truly felt as though she'd died and gone to heaven. Emmeryn's meals always tasted good, but soup on a cold day? Out of this world.  
It was a pretty simple chicken noodle soup, yet considering Robin viewed canned soup as gourmet, any type of soup served to her was pretty fantastic. Canned soup was also often too salty, and while Emmeryn's soup could be considered a bit on the over-salted side, Robin found it perfect. Emmeryn's homemade bread, while a bit doughey for Robin's taste, was also a small luxury she was glad to have.

She made this quite clear when Emmeryn asked.

"Everything good, Robin? Chicken noodle is Lissa's favorite, and pretty good during flu season."

"Yes, thank you! It definitely beats grilled cheeses on stale bread," Robin told her.

Rather than being amused, Emmeryn seemed concerned. "You can eat with us more, if you'd like to. I don't want you underfed or malnourished."

Robin waved her hand dismissively. "It's fine, I just make poor choices when I shop. And... often end up letting vegetables go to waste."

Chrom laughed at this. "I can vouch for that. I had to clean out her fridge last week and the like, two green things she had in it had gone bad."

Lissa stuck out her tongue. "Eww, green things."

"Lissa, you stuck a frog in my bed before. It was green," Chrom said.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to eat it."

Frederick made a face. "I've had to eat frog legs before, with some of my colleagues and my boss. I didn't want to make a scene, but... well, I think I learned I can't tolerate any particularly... exotic... meats that night."

Emmeryn gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "My poor Freddy-bear..."

"Were you in Plegia at the time?" Robin asked, her curiosity having been piqued.

"Yes, actually. How'd you guess?"

"Plegians tend to be a bit more... creative than Ylisseans with their food. My favorite seasonal treat back home was bear."

Frederick's face showed obvious disgust. "Bear... I don't think... Oh my..."

Robin laughed a bit. "It's not that bad, believe me!"

Frederick shook his head. "I'll respectfully decline if I'm ever offered it, I think."

"You didn't tell me you were Plegian, Robin," Lissa cut in. "Every time you're over, I feel like I learn something new about you. You're so quiet sometimes!"

"Yeah, I am. I'm a bit reserved, sorry," Robin said timidly. "Plegia is a pretty nice place, though. I could help if you ever have any school projects about it, that's for sure."

"Man, where were you when I was in high school? I had a whole quiz on their kings and wars, like the mad king and the religious cult he was so devoted to," Chrom said with a groan. "Which I totally flunked, by the way."

"You did well in Ylissean history," Emmeryn chimed in. "I remember some pretty good grades coming from that class."

This sparked a debate between Lissa and Chrom over who did better in Ylissean history, prompting Emmeryn to change the subject.

"Are you busy this weekend, Robin?"

"She's coming to Vaike's party with me tomorrow," Chrom answered for her.

In actuality, Robin had been planning to weasel her way out of that event, not exactly feeling like going to another one of Vaike's alcohol-filled frat parties. She always woke up hungover the next day, and her boss didn't enjoy that too much, especially considering she only asked Robin to come into work twice a week.

She sighed to herself.

"Yeah, Vaike's party tomorrow. And then I have work on Saturday and Sunday, as always."

"Aw, too bad! Emmeryn was gonna ask you to help plan the wedding," Lissa said, bread crumbs flying out of her mouth.

This caught Robin's attention.

"Wedding?"

Emmeryn and Frederick both smiled down at the table bashfully.

"We've both managed to get some time off in late May, and seeing as the school year will be done by then, it seems the perfect time for an event like this. We also do not know when we'll be able to get more time off, so it's best to do it the moment we have a chance," Frederick explained.

Robin was happy for them, she really was. They were really, truly in love, and really deserved being happy.  
However, Robin had been quite bitter about love for a while, and felt a bit disenchanted about the whole idea of it. This, unfortunately, prevented her from feeling as excited as she wanted to for her friends.  
It must have been showing on her face, because Emmeryn spoke up.

"Is everything all right, Robin?"

"Hm? Yeah. Just wondering if I could ask Miriel for time off tomorrow, but I don't think I have any vacation days left," she said.

Emmeryn accepted this excuse, and the dinner conversation kept going.

Really, Robin was thinking about Emmeryn and Frederick's wedding, about their love, about the fact that she'd be expected to bring a date to the wedding.  
For the millionth time that week, she thought about Tharja.  
A year ago, Tharja would have been at the table with them. Robin wouldn't have thought about who she was bringing as a date, knowing that her then-girlfriend would have been plenty excited to accompany her.  
Even thinking about her brought a lump to Robin's throat, and the heavy feeling of guilt to her stomach. 

Her appetite was completely gone. The thought of Tharja always brought back the memories of their fights, the breakup.  
It also brought back memories of good times. Of when they first met, moved to Ylisse together, started their lives together.

The past year felt like ages had passed, yet no time at all.   
The memories were suffocating Robin.

"Chrom... I'm not feeling too well," Robin said suddenly, interrupting whatever cheery topic Lissa and Frederick had been in the middle of discussing.

Everyone looked a little concerned, and Chrom seemed a bit suspicious.

"Oh, dear," Emmeryn said, her motherly tone kicking in. "I'll pack you a tupperware of soup. Chrom, drive her home, and pick up ginger ale on the way there."

Despite appearing annoyed at the fact that he couldn't finish his meal, Chrom obeyed.

Robin said her goodbyes to the Noble sisters and Frederick, and carrying a still-warm plastic tupperware of soup, left the house.

Chrom didn't speak before they got in the car.

"What's really wrong, Robin? You went even more quiet than usual towards the end there."

She really didn't want to talk, but knew he wouldn't give up without an explanation.

"Tharja."

Chrom tried not to express his irritation, but his tone gave it away anyways.

"Robin... It's been a year. I know things were hard, but you have to move on."

Robin's response was silence.

"I know you still spend nights crying over her, and it hurts me to see you like this. You're a good friend to me, and you deserved better than that. It sucks that you still miss her."

Robin felt something snap, and her frustration towards his words came out sharper than she expected.

"Gods, Chrom, don't you think I know that? We weren't healthy. I can't just... stop. Not like that."

Robin broke into tears. Whether out of guilt or the need to comfort his friend, Chrom pulled the car over and gave Robin the best hug he could from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me, wasn't it? I didn't mean it like that. I'm not accusing you or anything. You know I'd never do that. I always have your back. Gods, I'm bad with words."

Robin released a few choked sobs into Chrom's shoulder before speaking again. 

"I know, I know. It's just so hard. I miss her so much sometimes. Gods, I wish I didn't, but I do."

Chrom gave his friend a pitying look. "I know, Robin, it's okay. It's okay."

After a few more minutes of tears, Robin had finally calmed down enough for Chrom to let go.   
The rest of the car ride home was completely silent, Chrom feeling bad about his words, and Robin too emotionally exhausted to start a conversation to lessen the tension. This wasn't the first time they'd had an argument like this, however, and both felt as though it wouldn't be the last.

 

++

After crying on the way home, Robin had ended up back in her apartment feeling hungry, exhausted, and rather lonely.

She ate the soup Emmeryn had packed for her while watching some program about baking on the Food Network, but the loneliness hadn't faded. Her mind kept drifting to Tharja, as it usually did, and it left a dull ache in her chest and the persistent feelings of sadness and guilt that accompanied her memories of her ex-girlfriend.  
Calling Chrom felt out of the question; she felt bad about earlier, and his pitying tone and apologies would likely only make her feel worse.  
So Robin sat upside down on the couch in her small, studio apartment considering her options.  
She didn't have many other friends to call, so that didn't exactly help her. In fact, her only real friend was Chrom, and to a degree Lissa and Emmeryn, but she didn't feel like talking to any of the Nobles at the moment.  
She had Henry, back in Plegia, but...she hadn't talked to him in nearly two years. Calling him now for small talk hardly seemed appropriate. It would also likely bring on guilt.

This left Robin with one final option: the coffee shop.

While she couldn't guarantee that she'd talk to anyone there, being in a social area always helped, she supposed.  
So, at nearly midnight, she put on her coat and walked down the half a block to get there.

Distracted due to the earlier events in the evening as well as thoughts of her ex, Robin managed to ignore the large, glowing 'CLOSED' sign on the door, and walked right in.  
She was greeted by Stahl, cleaning the counter, and looking a bit bewildered at her entry.

Noticing his expression and the empty cafe, Robin took the hint. 

"Sorry. I'll go."

She felt incredibly embarrassed to have walked right in to the place, and her face felt like it was burning.

"Oh, um, it's fine. You can stay, if you'd like, for a bit."

Robin's anxiety began to fade. She did feel like being here would help her. 

"Are you sure? I don't wanna delay you from going home."

Stahl gave her a quick shrug and lazy smile. "You're a regular! It's no big deal. Here, sit at the front. I only closed a few minutes ago, so you're lucky you came in before I turned off the machines."

Robin sat at one of the high stools in front of the bar-style counter.

"What can I get you?"

Robin considered this for a moment. It was too late for coffee, leaving her indecisive over her order.

"Um, any recommendations?"

Stahl thought about this. "The one thing we do best is probably hot chocolate. Does that sound okay?"

Robin nodded. Hot chocolate did sound pretty good.

The cafe was usually pretty quiet, but seeing it totally empty was odd. It was pretty nice, though. The atmosphere seemed completely different, something calmer and quite soothing. The cafe seemed bigger, too, which was a pleasant surprise for Robin.

"You feeling okay? You look a bit down," Stahl said to Robin, holding a mug in front of one of the machines.

"Sort of," Robin replied.

Stahl gave her a quizzical glance, her reply not really answering his question.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Robin answered finally. "Just a bit of a spat with my friend, Chrom."

"Oh, that's too bad. Is he the one you came in with yesterday?"

Robbin nodded while Stahl topped her drink off with whipped cream. 

"You two seemed close, though. Very at ease with each other."

Stahl handed her the hot chocolate, and Robin took a large sip, burning her tongue. Despite the burn, the drink was really good; Stahl hadn't lied about that. It was thick and rich, and the whipped cream gave it an extra level, the cool of it blending well with the heat of the chocolate. It wasn't just powdered mix and water, or at the very least, it didn't taste like it. It was chocolatey to a point that Robin felt if she left it out long enough, it would thicken and solidify into a hard block of chocolate. Robin was eternally grateful at the fact that Stahl had suggested it.

"It's a bit complicated right now. We kind of got in a sort of...argument that we've had before," Robin said, her tone somewhat apologetic, though to no one in particular. She took a few quick sips of her beverage, not pausing to speak, effectively shutting herself up.  
Sensing that Robin didn't want to continue the topic, Stahl changed it. 

"You were wearing a Ylisse U hoodie yesterday, right? Are you a student there?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm studying anthropology."

"Ooh, cool! I'm a nursing student there, myself."

That makes sense, Robin thought to herself. Stahl had a gentle aura about him, one that just exuded friendliness and what felt like pure sunshine. She could easily see little kids rapidly calming down in waiting rooms of hospitals as long as he was around.

Stahl leaned over the counter and cupped his chin in his hands. 

"Anthropology's pretty cool," Stahl said, with an almost dreamy tone to his voice. "I almost feel a bit trapped in nursing. I mean, I love it, but I feel like I have such a set path for my career."  
He chuckled at himself slightly, as though finding himself foolish, and Robin shrugged.

"Honestly, I feel a bit trapped myself," she admitted. "When I came here from Plegia two years ago I--"

_What are you doing?_ Robin wondered. She rarely talked about Plegia to anyone, and few people even knew she was from Ylisse's neighboring country. Ever since the breakup, Robin had become particularly reserved, and Chrom was the only person who really knew anything about her. It wasn't like her to open up to people, especially not baristas she barely knew. 

Stahl felt odd to her, though not at all in a bad way. He just seemed so genuinely kind that revealing details about herself to him just felt natural. The last person she'd felt this comfortable around was Tharja, though Tharja's aura felt more insincere and closed off, and Robin felt more like she had to tell Tharja everything about herself, seeing as they were dating at the time.

Robin snapped herself out of her thoughts, finding that the boy in front of her was giving her a pensive look, unsure whether she'd continue her previous sentence or not.

"Sorry. I lost my train of thought for a second. I meant that when I came here from Plegia two years ago, I felt like I knew what I was doing. I feel like I've changed a lot between then and now, though, and I'm not too sure how I feel about it anymore."

Stahl gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand that. Life moves fast, and it's pretty hard to run faster."

That made Robin laugh. "Pretty good life advice from a barista."

Stahl gave her a lazy shrug. "What can I say?"

The two continued chatting while Robin finished her hot chocolate, Stahl gradually shutting everything down while they did so. 

Stahl told her about his best friend Sully, a fierce red-headed girl who Robin only knew because she'd watched her beat Vaike at an arm-wrestling contest before. He told her stories about strange clients he'd met at the cafe in his short time working there, as well as anecdotes about his family further south. Robin talked about Chrom, and told Stahl a bit about Plegia. She missed her home country, and never really talked about it. Stahl seemed fascinated by the subject, however, and talking about it helped Robin calm down. Their conversation lasted longer than either had expected, and by the time the two of them were finally out the door, it was nearly two in the morning.

"Jeez. If only my boss paid overtime," Stahl said, buttoning his coat.

Robin smiled. "Sorry for keeping you so long."

She paused, feeling a bit ashamed, and somewhat bashful.

"Um, thank you. A lot. I really needed to chat with someone, and... it really helped."

Stahl seemed a bit surprised. Robin could barely tell in the faint moonlight and soft glow from the streetlights, but it looked as though pink had crept into his cheeks.  
He gave her a wide grin. 

"It's no problem, really. I'm just glad I could help. You really did seem down when you came in, and I'd feel bad knowing you spent the night upset."

The two of them stood there for a moment, unsure and not wanting to say goodbye.

"Um, unless you find a better coffee shop, or sleep in past 3, I'll probably see you Sunday morning. That's my next shift," Stahl said. He said this somewhat expectantly, almost as though he were hoping Robin would come in for coffee.

She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you then."

++

The walk home was short, and Robin hoped Stahl didn't live too far from the shop. If she was exhausted earlier, she was completely spent now. 

She barely had the energy to change out of her clothes and into her pajamas, and crawling into her bed felt like a privilege. She was glad her apartment only had two rooms, because after walking up three flights of stairs to get there, any extra walking would have resulted in her passing out on the floor.

Once in bed, she thought about what she'd talked about with Stahl, how kind and patient he'd been with her. She almost wanted to tell him about Tharja. The way he'd helped calm her down that night made it feel like he could help untie the knots in her stomach every time she thought about her.

Eventually, Robin's thoughts quieted and faded, and she fell asleep. For the first time since moving into her apartment the year before, she didn't feel truly lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for those who have stuck around so far! i hope this chapter suited you!


	3. Chapter 3

Choosing outfits for parties always felt like an immense chore for Robin, especially considering her wardrobe mostly consisted of sweaters, which Chrom often described as looking like 'grandma sweaters'.

_What the hell do people even wear to frat parties? Old clothes so that it doesn't matter if you get thrown up on? New clothes so that people avoid doing so?_

Robin sighed and laid back on her bed, wearing nothing but a bra and jeans. She spent quite a few nights like this on some of her bad weeks, often unmotivated to even put on clothes.

_Could I just cancel on Chrom? Say I have to go back to Plegia for a family emergency?_

Robin considered this seriously for a moment, but as reserved as she was, Chrom knew enough about her to know that her contact with her family was so minimal she wouldn't even be aware of an emergency if there was one.

_I could just lock my door and take a bubble bath and read instead. Chrom wouldn't break the door down._

Not the worst idea she'd ever had.  
  
 _There's no food here, though. Vaike always gets a bunch of pizzas, at least.  
_  
Though not the best, either.  
  
At the end of her internal counseling session, Robin had decided that attending Vaike's party was strategically a better option than spending the night in, unless she really had a craving for rice, hot dogs and expired mustard.  
  
She chose her best-looking, least grandma-ish sweater and tugged it over her head, then brushed off her jeans. Giving herself a quick glance in the mirror, she thought she looked good enough. If you factored out the fact that her hair was a mess. Or that she hadn't bothered putting on any makeup, save for the small amount of concealer hiding a pimple that had started forming on her chin.  
  
Her phone buzzed, signaling that Chrom was waiting out front in the car with Emmeryn. Left with no time to change her appearance, Robin smoothed her hair as best as she could with her hands and went to meet him.  
  
She'd spoken to Chrom earlier in the day, over lunch. He had apologized again for their argument (if they could even call it that) the night before, and Robin had reassured him it was alright.  
  
After speaking to Stahl, she'd truly felt much better, and hadn't even thought about Tharja till lunch time, which was a nice change.

Robin made the quick trek down the three flights of stairs that led her to the ground floor of her building and went to Emmeryn's weirdly bright-blue car.  Opening the door, Chrom made a face.  
  
"A grandma sweater? Really?" Chrom asked upon seeing Robin. His tone was playful, mocking her in jest.  
  
The girl hopped in the car.  
  
"Chrom, be polite. Robin, I think your sweater is cute," Emmeryn said, tapping her brother's shoulder lightly.  
  
Robin crossed her hands over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Chrom. "Only my finest grandma sweater. And thank you, Em."  
  
"Of course. Anyways, as long as the two of you aren't out past three, I'll gladly come get you. Otherwise, you'll have to catch a cab or stay at Vaike's," Emmeryn informed the two.  
  
"You're the best sister in the world," Chrom said, leaning over and kissing his sister on the cheek.  
  
"Distract me while I'm driving and I won't be for long," she replied, and Chrom quickly jerked back into his seat.   
  
++  
  
Being one of Vaike's typical frat parties, it was obviously being held in the Sigma Phi fraternity house on Ylisse U's campus. The house was a massive three-story colonial-style building. The sorority house on campus was equal in size, boasting Ylisse U's wonderful housing for Greek brothers and sisters. Their dorms were apparently quite nice too, costing more per month than Robin's tiny apartment.   
  
To any outsider, Ylisse University was a prestigious, elite school, full of hardworking, intelligent students.  
  
To any of the students that attended it, it was just a school full of kids with good grades who easily hid the amount of partying they did.  
  
Despite arriving what they thought was fairly early, Robin and Chrom were greeted by a party already in full swing.  
  
A feeling of dread washed over Robin; she really didn't enjoy parties. She was a lightweight drinker, always ended up clinging to Chrom, and hated talking to strangers.  
  
The one positive to the whole night was the promise of food, which Robin was already in search of. One thing characteristic of Vaike's parties was that there was always plenty of food, which was a godsend to Robin.  
  
"Oh! It's her!" Chrom exclaimed suddenly.   
  
Robin whipped her head around, one of her twintails nearly smacking Chrom in the face.  
  
"What? Who? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Over there! With the pink hair. Her. She's the one I saw at the coffee shop."  
  
Far off in one of the corners of the room, was, surely enough, a small pinked-haired girl. Her body language suggested she was fairly anxious; she was playing with her hands, and her eyes seemed to avoid everything in the room but her feet.  
  
She was fairly pretty, though, and Robin could see why Chrom had taken an interest in her. Long light-pink hair tied up into a cute updo, a round face lightened by bright violet eyes, and a dress that accented a toned, athletic body. The one thing that seemed odd was her bright red cheeks; Robin couldn't tell if she had overused blush or was just incredibly flustered.  
  
"You should go talk to her," she told her friend.  
  
"What? Me? Why?" Chrom said, his face turning red.  
  
"Cause you think she's pretty, dumbass."  
  
"Right! I do. That's right. Pretty girl."  
  
"Oh, my gods. You really are the biggest human disaster."  
  
Chrom let out a loud groan and ran a hand over his face.  
  
"You know how bad I am at talking to people, Rob," he complained.  
  
"Yeah, but you actually like talking to people. I can't even deal with telling my friends where I'm from. Come on, just go tell her you like her shoes and ask what she's majoring in or something. Don't offer her a drink, though. Men who do that are usually creepy. If anything, offer to get her food. Just, be normal, Chrom."  
  
Chrom gave Robin a determined nod. "Okay. I can do this."  
  
"Good. I'm gonna go get some food."  
  
Moments after Chrom had left to go talk to the pink-haired girl, Robin regretted encouraging him to leave. She was suddenly alone in a room full of people she didn't know, stuck without her social crutch. While she hoped Chrom didn't totally strike out with the girl, she also hoped he'd return to her side soon enough.  
  
Robin carefully made her way through the room, desperately hoping she didn't step on anyone's feet or trip over anything, and loaded a plate full of pizza and grabbed a can of whatever beer sat in a pool of melting ice.  
  
"Robin?" someone asked through a mouthful of food.  
  
Turning around, Robin found herself face-to-face with Stahl.  
  
"Oh! Hi," she said shyly. The amount of food she'd put on her plate suddenly felt heavier, though compared to what he had, it wasn't much.  
  
"You know Vaike?" he asked, as someone pushed passed him to get to the table.  
  
"Sort of. He and Chrom are pretty good friends, so I always end up at his parties as Chrom's plus-one."  
  
"That's still pretty cool," Stahl said. "I came with Sully, as her ride, but she went off to, um, I think beat Vaike up or something, like, as soon as we arrived, so, here I am."  
  
Robin laughed. "She's definitely pretty feisty, isn't she?"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
The two were quiet for a moment, awkwardly picking at their food.  
  
"Oh, are you feeling better? You seemed okay when you left last night, but I just wanted to be sure."  
  
Robin nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that, by the way. I really didn't mean to keep you so late. I felt pretty guilty when I got home."  
  
Stahl shook his head dismissively. "Don't worry about it. I hate seeing friends upset, and I'd have stayed a lot longer if you needed it."  
  
Friends.  
  
The word itself was normal, but the connotations behind it felt enormous. Stahl even said it hesitantly, almost anxious to mislabel whatever their current affiliation was.  
Considering they'd only known each other for a week, Robin felt as though maybe it was a bit early to consider themselves friends. Though, to be fair, she'd never actually opened up to anyone as fast as she'd opened up to Stahl. It was a nice change.  
  
Friends. She supposed they were.  
  
The two found somewhere to sit while they ate and spoke. Stahl talked about some band he was planning on seeing with his brother in a month, and Robin listened. He talked about his older brother as though they were close, and it made Robin envious. Both Chrom and Stahl had siblings they knew well, while Robin had a half-sister she'd only ever seen a handful of times.  
  
Aversa, the half-sister she barely knew, eight years older than her and that her dad only acknowledged when he saw her. As a child, Robin had only seen the older girl once or twice a month at best, and by the time Robin was 10, she was already off in university. She got updates from her once in a while in the form of e-mails with too many emojis.  
  
Aversa was kind enough, though it always felt like she and Robin were fighting for their father's affection when the two were together. Her father was another story entirely, and one for another day.  
Aversa was the only person Robin had any relation to that she still spoke to, however rarely. Her half-sister sent her money once in a while, knowing that Robin was covering all her living costs solely on the paycheck she made working at Miriel's bookshop.  
  
And Emmeryn wondered why she had no food.  
  
Seeing how close Stahl was to his brother only made Robin wish she and Aversa were closer. While it was nice to know the girl was supporting her from afar, having a close familial bond would have been nice.   
  
"What about your family?" Stahl asked. "Got any quirky stories about your mom, too?"

The boy had been talking about his family for a good twenty minutes now, and had moved on to some story about the time his mom single-handedly saved his brother from a shellfish related death due to anaphylactic shock  
  
"Oh, she passed away when I was young," Robin said, her voice a bit distant. Talking about her mom felt hard. She had barely known the woman, yet she still somehow felt closest to her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Stahl said. "Were the two of you close?"  
  
Robin shrugged. "If we're honest, I don't really remember. My parents divorced a few months after I was born, and my mom had custody of me. I lived with my mom up until her death. I don't remember much about her, but sometimes I'll get weirdly vivid memories. What I remember best is the sound of her voice when she sang this old Plegian lullaby. Or the smell of the perfume she wore.  I think if she hadn't died, I wouldn't have seen my dad at all. The two of them really didn't get along, and my father made this pretty clear. He'd wanted custody of me when they divorced, and I guess he almost saw her death as a blessing. As depressing as that is."  
  
Stahl nudged Robin. "Sorry for bringing it up."  
  
"No, it's fine, really. I've... never really talked about it this much before, and it feels nice to open up."  
  
"I'm glad you feel like you can with me."  
  
Stahl looked relieved, and Robin felt as though an immense weight had been lifted. Chrom knew about her mom, but she'd never talked about it much. She'd forgotten how nice opening up to people could be, sometimes.  
  
Thinking of Chrom reminded her that she'd come to the party with the boy. Her eyes quickly scanned the room in search of him only to spot--  
  
 _Oh, gods._  
  
Tharja.  
  
Seeing Tharja made Robin feel like glass. Thrown to the ground, ready to shatter at any moment, yet somehow still whole.   
  
Robin hadn't seen her in a year, but she hadn't changed. She was talking to someone, completely focused on them, and fortunately not her ex-girlfriend.  
  
A lump formed in Robin's throat and she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She needed to get outside.  
  
"Whoa, hey, are you alright?" Stahl asked, noticing Robin's sudden change. Concerned lined his handsome features, and Robin felt as though she couldn't speak.  
  
"I need... to get outside. Now."  
  
Her voice was choked and barely there, and she wasn't sure if Stahl had even heard her over the music.   
  
Robin's movements felt mechanical as she made her way out of the room, grabbed her coat and left the house.  
  
She found a spot on the concrete patio outside and tried to regain her breath.   
  
It was well below zero outside, and the concrete felt like ice under her thighs, but there was no way Robin was going back in the house.  
  
In her panic to escape the room, she hadn't noticed Stahl had followed her outside.  
  
"Robin, are you okay?"  
  
Robin turned her head sharply at the sound of her name, eliciting a crack in protest from her neck.  
  
She simply shook her head to the boy, before pulling her knees up to her chin and resting her head on her arms.  
  
Stahl sat down beside her and somewhat cautiously put his hand on her back, a small reassuring gesture.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"I'd rather not. Could you just... stay here for a bit? Until I calm down."  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
The music from the house was still loud, even from outside, and Robin could feel a headache coming on. She was glad she'd only had half a beer, or else she'd be far worse off than she felt at the moment.  
The cold night air worked its magic on her, beginning to calm her down. Going back inside would just make her feel claustrophobic; too many people, too loud, no room to breathe.  
  
Despite feeling somewhat calmer, the anxiety at the pit of Robin's stomach just wouldn't fade. Just being around the house meant that she might see Tharja again, and that Tharja might see her.  
  
It wasn't that Robin was necessarily afraid of Tharja, rather more she was afraid of the idea of the two of them talking.  
  
They hadn't ended things on good terms, and Robin figured that her ex felt as though they still had some loose ends to tie up.  
  
If Robin was honest, part of her still loved Tharja. She'd been her closest friend, the most important person in her life at one point, and the breakup had affected Robin deeply.  
  
Robin wanted to go back to being friends with her, she really did. As much as she wanted it, it felt impossible to go back to having a normal friendship after their relationship.  
  
Robin's heart ached.  
  
"I think I want to go home."  
  
Stahl turned his head to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll be okay. I just don't think I can be here anymore. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. Do you have a ride?"  
  
"Chrom's sister, technically. But considering he hasn't sought me out yet, I think he's busy chatting up a girl. I doubt he'd want to leave now."  
  
He shouldn't have to leave because of her, either. Chrom deserved to have a fun night out. It would be unfair to make him leave because Robin couldn't deal with seeing her ex.   
  
"I'm Sully's designated driver. I could take you home, if you'd like," Stahl suggested. His voice was gentle, soothing. Robin felt like it kept her from floating away.  
  
Robin felt a small weight lift from her chest. "Please."  
  
++

At Robin's request, Stahl played music the whole ride home, a nice distraction that made it easy for Robin not to speak.   
  
Robin still felt uneasy, but the further they were from the party, the more the feeling faded.  
  
She had texted Chrom to let him know she had left the party, earning herself a tipsy reply in which he only spoke about Olivia, the girl he'd been talking to.  
  
Once they'd gotten to Robin's building, Stahl gave her his number.  
  
"In case of emergencies," he'd said with a concerned smile.   
  
Robin thanked him multiple times and even offered him money, which he adamantly refused, insisting that it was really no big deal. They bid each other goodnight, and he left.  
  
Robin went into her room, and, too emotionally exhausted to bother doing anything else, fell asleep.

++

While the weekend was a break for most, it was just harder work for Robin. She worked at Arcfire, a small bookshop a couple of blocks from both her appartment and the university.  
  
It was a pretty successful store, for what it was, attracting throngs of both elderly bookworms and students who needed to escape with a good book.  
  
Her boss, Miriel, was in the same mood as always; pensive and distant, and just happy to have the work done. The woman was some sort of genius, and had made a fortune off of an invention that had been her brain-child a number of years ago. Why she chose to run a small bookstore when she could easily be doing nothing, Robin couldn't comprehend.  
  
There were only two other employees at the shop who worked weekend shifts with Robin, both in their senior year of high school. Ricken was the older of the two, if only by a few months, and took great pride in this fact. The boy was a bit shorter than Robin, and had mousy brown hair and large brown eyes. His cheeks were still round with baby fat, and he had a nice smile. Robin thought he was cute, in a younger brother sort of way. The boy hated being called cute, which often left Robin holding back whenever he did anything she found adorable.  
  
His height also prevented him from reaching some of the higher book racks, and he absolutely despised having to ask for help. Robin had once had to help him fix the lower rack of a shelf after he'd broken it using it as a stepping stool, though, and ever since then he'd been less reluctant to ask for help.   
  
They'd hidden the broken shelf from Miriel, fortunately, which was good for both of them (and their paychecks).  
  
The other boy, Donnel, was a sweet kid who lived in the outskirts of town on a farm with his 'Ma'. The boy had a rounded face and soft features, and a head full of dark lilac curls Robin swore grew an inch every day. In the summer, he'd often show up to work with a farmer's tan. It took a lot of Robin's willpower not to laugh whenever she saw it.  
  
He'd grown over the summer, too. Earlier in the year, he'd been maybe an inch taller than Ricken at most. When he'd come back from summer break, he towered over both the younger boy and Robin, causing some envy in the two.   
  
He'd also begun to develop muscles, which he told them his Ma said was from the farmwork.  
If Robin was jealous of him, she couldn't begin to fathom how Ricken must have felt.   
  
What both boys had in common was their dedication. Despite the job being part-time and not requiring much effort, both treated it as life or death. Both also deeply respected Miriel; they praised her intelligence and looked up to her like a hero.   
  
They also both enjoyed busy days. Robin did not.  
  
This weekend was both of their dreams; a crowded store, busy as hell. With the holidays approaching, many people came in search of novels that would please their loved ones.  
Busy as it was, Robin still found herself thinking about Tharja.  
  
Again.  
  
Every customer seemed to blur together, the day becoming one interminable transaction, with Tharja in the back of her mind throughout.  
  
She thought of Tharja's hair. Long, dark, so much prettier than Robin's. Her skin, tanned and clear of any and all blemishes. Her voice was nice too; low, a bit sultry. It also sounded nice when she--  
  
Robin had to stop herself there, lest she turn red in front of a customer paying for a children's book.  
  
She really had to stop thinking about Tharja.  
  
On Sunday, Robin got her coffee from Stahl. The cafe was as busy as the bookshop, unfortunately, which gave them no time to speak other than the few words Robin told him while giving him her order.  
  
Sunday proved itself to be just as big a day as Saturday, much to Robin's dismayal and Ricken and Donnel's joy.  
  
Unfortunately, it also proved to be a day full of thoughts of Tharja. Yet again.  
  
Every so often, Robin would go to the break room just to smack herself in the head with a book. She forced herself to remember why she and Tharja broke up. Things didn't work out for a reason, and it was important for Robin to understand that.  
  
She knew that, though, but her heart still wanted differently.  
  
It wasn't even like she was comfortable towards Tharja, in the end.  
  
 _Have I even told Chrom that?_ she wondered. _That I was unhappy at the end? That I felt like I was obligated to be with her?  
_  
She sighed. Admittedly, her breakup had left her exactly that; broken. Robin had retreated into her shell. She felt guilty and somewhat terrified. She'd lost her best friend, her lover, yet part of her was... relieved.  
  
It left her afraid of being in love. Tharja had been her first love, of sorts, and the ending didn't exactly leave a good taste for Robin.   
  
Ultimately, it had left Robin afraid of falling in love again. She'd grown guarded and quiet to keep other people away.   
  
She couldn't admit this to herself, though. She'd thought Tharja was her true love, her soulmate. It was impossibly hard to begin realizing that person wasn't, and even harder to think that there was sun after the storm.

_I still miss her, though._

  
++  
  
A week later, in early December, Stahl texted Robin. The two had been texting almost daily, yet the question he asked this night sent Robin into a mild panic.  
  
 **"Are you going to see your family for the holidays?"**  
  
Robin sat on her bed, thinking of what to say. Her chest felt tight, conflicted. She wanted to tell him no, and to explain why. Why she'd panicked at the party. Why she wasn't going to see her family. Why she barely even spoke about them.  
  
She wanted the weight off her chest.  
  
How would she even explain it?  
  
 _I don't talk to my family, at all. I haven't seen my dad in two years cause he rejected me after I sort of ran away to Ylisse with my girlfriend at the time. Now my ex. And you're never gonna believe who I saw at the party! My ex! She meant the world to me at one point. Things didn't end well between us. I essentially left my family for her. I might even still be in love with her and I'm terrified of that? Because I felt trapped with her, too._   
  
She sighed.  
  
 _That's putting it a bit mildly.  
_  
Indecisive and panicky over what to do, Robin bit the bullet and texted Stahl.  
  
They met an hour later, and she told him as much as she could bear.  
  
++  
  
Robin was somewhat of a local celebrity, back in Plegia. Her dad had been a political figure, some years ago, before Gangrel had been voted in. It was always odd to hear Validar's, her father's, name in history and government classes. Her teachers painted him as someone dignified and important, and Robin had always had to make it seem like he was, in public, at least.  
  
Her home life was a nightmare.  
  
Validar was most definitely not the man the public painted him to be.  
  
He was a controlling man, putting Robin's studies before anything else. He wanted her to follow him into politics, something she did not want. Robin's mother had died when Robin was quite young, leaving her to his mercy and strict rules, as well as neglect.   
  
Her father rarely paid attention to her, and she saw more of her tutors than she did him. Dinner often consisted of a few coins left on the kitchen table, or warm-up meals he'd bought the day before. She could count the amount of times he'd hugged her during her childhood, and the fewer times he'd told her she loved her. She felt unwanted, and tried everything for his attention.  
She'd worked incredibly hard at school, maintaining high grades, extracurricular activities and sports clubs, and on top of that, weekends spent with private tutors and specialists to teach her what a 'dignified, future member of high society' should be. All in the hopes that her father would pay attention to her, would acknowledge everything she did.  
  
Needless to say, Robin had little personal life, and found herself to be quite miserable.  
  
Kids at school were still fair to her. She had friends, but they eventually grew apart. She grew close to Henry, and they bonded quickly. He became her only friend in the world.  
  
Henry was a cute kid, with pale hair but with the distinct Plegian tan skin, and an ever-present smile. His looks hid the fact that he was easily the oddest person on the continent, however.  
  
With a penchant for blood, corvids, and old Plegian curses, Henry often found himself eating alone at lunch. When other kids started to avoid Robin, they gravitated towards each other quite naturally.  
Henry was not as bad as other kids thought he was, at least not in Robin's eyes. He'd also had a troubled family life, leading to him being put into foster care quite early in his life. He was happy when Robin met him, having been recently adopted by the Wolfe family, a kind older couple who readily accepted the boy's quirks.  
  
Robin and Henry got along quite well. Henry made jokes when Robin needed to hear them, and listened to her vent about her dad when she needed to as well. Often, his solution for dealing with her dad was murder, which Robin tended to ignore, but thanked him for anyways.  
  
Seeing as it fit with his interests, Henry loved Halloween. When he and Robin were 17, they'd planned to watch horror movies together. Henry said he'd invited a friend, one that he thought Robin would get along with.  
  
Validar almost didn't let his daughter leave the house, despite the holiday falling on a Saturday night. Lucky for her, Robin's half-sister had her back. Aversa knew how bad Validar could get, and tried to take Robin out for 'sisterly bonding' so that the younger girl could catch a break. These outings only happened once in a blue moon, however, seeing as Aversa was away for college.  With Aversa's coaxing, Validar accepted.  
  
The Wolfes had let Henry decorate the whole house for a three-person basement party, and the whole place could have made thousands as a haunted house. Seeing the house, Robin was expecting at least twenty people, but in the basement, she only found Henry.  
  
And Tharja.  
  
Tharja was beautiful. A classic, Plegian beauty. Long, thick, dark hair, dark skin, dark eyes. She had long, long eyelashes, almost obscured by her bangs, and full lips she'd colored blood red.  She had a pretty, lithe frame, and didn't look like she wore any other colors than black.   
  
Robin found herself enthralled by the girl, and it seemed Tharja felt the same about Robin.  
  
Henry had put in a movie and they'd all sat on the couch. Henry sat in the middle, putting distance between the girls. The moment the slasher stopped slashing, he'd fallen asleep, giving the girls the chance to talk. They bonded immediately.  
  
Tharja had a fairly normal family, and seemed like a normal girl. Her parents encouraged her interest in old Plegian culture, such as the curses and fortune-telling and magic. She sympathized with Robin over the girl's issues with her father, and offered comfort where she could.  
  
It didn't take long before they were inseparable.  
  
Robin told Tharja about her dreams of leaving Plegia. She loved the place, and the culture and people in it, but felt the only way to leave her father's hold was to leave the country entirely.  
  
Tharja promised to follow her wherever she went.  
  
They were dating by the time they were 18, and Henry tended to be the third wheel in all of their future planning. He took it all in good stride, seemingly just glad that his only two friends got along.  
  
The girls spent any free time they could together, and when not together physically, snuck texts and letters to each other whenever possible.  With graduation looming, Validar only tightened his grip on Robin's life, taking control of her college applications and making sure everything went according to a plan he'd set for her.  
  
Robin secretly applied to Ylisse U, the most prestigious school in Ylisse, with Aversa's help (and secrecy), and prayed.  
  
The day her admission letter came in marked the worst fight she'd ever had with her dad.   
  
He threatened to disown her, for going against his will, for disobeying. His anger didn't seem to have any end, and he threw Robin out of the house.  
  
Both relieved and devastated, Robin went to Tharja's, where she found comfort in her girlfriend's arms.   
  
Tharja promised things would work out, and that they'd go to Ylisse together. That they'd escape, make a life for themselves on their own. That they'd be a family, just the two of them, with Henry, if he could afford to leave, too.  
  
Robin clung to that idea desperately, the spider's thread that reached her in the darkest pit. A family. One that loved her, unconditionally. That didn't fight. That didn't threaten to disown their kids.  
  
To Robin, Tharja was her family.  
  
Robin ended up staying with Tharja's family for just over week. They loved Robin, and loved that Tharja loved her. Tharja seemed embarassed by how doting her family was, but Robin loved it.  
  
After nine days, Robin was finally allowed to go home.  
  
Her father was calm, but unhappy, when he greeted her at the door.  
   
"I've set up a college fund for you. It will covered your full tuition at Ylisse U. Mainstays and housing costs will be covered for a year. Anything else necessary you will have to deal with yourself. Should you choose to attend it, this is all you will receive from me, for the rest of your life. This includes contact. If you choose to go to Ylisse U, you will be giving up your family for some false idea of one. You will be throwing away everything I've done, everything I've given you. So I choose to do the same," he'd said.  
  
Robin was speechless.  
  
"If I go to school here, in Plegia? If I stay here and follow through with your plan? What happens then?"  
  
"Nothing will change between us. We will put the spat we've had behind us, and move on with our lives. Simple as that. The choice is yours, and you have until graduation to decide. I will not question you about it until graduation."  
  
Robin had nodded. "I understand. Thank you."  
  
Her father had turned away from her and left the room.  
  
Robin had fallen to her knees and broken into sobs.  
  


The end of the year came quickly, and Robin studied harder than she ever had in her life. Her father had even cut all tutoring lessons, leaving Robin with more time on her hands than she ever had before. This turned out to be a good thing, as spending time with Tharja and Henry were the only thing keeping her sane.   
  
The Wolfes could not afford to send Henry any further than a community college nearby, which he was perfectly happy with.  
  
"I'll miss you guys when you leave, y'know, but if you don't come back and visit, I'll have to send you pieces of me so you don't forget I'm still here, haha!"  
  
Tharja had rolled her eyes. "If you send us any parts of you, be it nails or a full finger, I'll come back, but only to kill you."  
  
"Ooh! Sounds like a date!"  
  
Robin had laughed, but the sound fizzled quicker than usual.  
  
Graduation was merely three days away. Exams had gone incredibly well, Robin scoring no less than 95 on any of them, yet she'd never been more stressed out in her life.  
  
In three days, she was to leave her house, and would be staying with Tharja. In ten days, Tharja and Henry's families were helping the girls move to a small apartment in Ylisse's capital, Ylisstol.   
  
Tharja had squeezed Robin's hand. "Are you still sure you want to go to Ylisse?" she'd asked, threading her fingers between Robin's.  
  
"If I don't leave now, I might never leave."

 

It was weird for Robin to feel the sense of freedom that she did. The apartment was small, and Ylisstol was a big city full of people, nothing like any of the cities in Plegia. It was a big change for Robin, and a hard adjustment, but it was a challenge she was looking forward to.  
  
Having Tharja there helped, of course.  
  
She and Robin were very much in love. They felt like they'd gone over every lovers' hurdle together, and like their lives together were just starting. They still saw everything through rose-colored glasses, and felt like their love could overcome anything. Tharja always said she loved having Robin all to herself, not having to compete with Henry for her attention anymore. Robin would laugh and kiss her, and Tharja would curl her arms around Robin's waist and grin. They slept holding each other tightly, and one always woke the other by playing with her hair.  
  
Their life seemed pleasant, almost perfect.  
  
But of course, like an ill-placed cup on the edge of a coffee table, reality came crashing down eventually.  
  
The two spent the whole summer together, with no one else but each other, adjusting to their new life together.  
  
By the time October rolled around, Robin had met Chrom, and things had started to change.  
  
Chrom was funny and good-spirited, a different presence entirely than Tharja, who was often gloomy.  Robin began craving his presence more, something more upbeat and comforting, as compared to Tharja's sense of impending doom.  
  
After a while, both Tharja and Robin became more closed off to each other. Their lives began to feel like they were going different ways. With newfound freedom, Robin wanted exactly that; to be free. She still loved Tharja more than anything; they were family, and the one Robin felt like she'd never had, at that.  
  
Tharja, worried about the growing distance, became clingy to Robin, and Robin began to feel smothered. Finally free from her father, she felt stuck once again.  
  
She didn't want to leave Tharja. She still did love the girl, but with every passing day, it began to feel more like Robin needed her to live, and she disliked that feeling. Robin had felt so neglected by her father, she'd jumped at the first opportunity to feel loved by anyone, and Tharja had become her world.   
  
She was afraid to leave because she felt like she'd be proving her father right. That she was impulsive, and couldn't live on her own. She felt like she'd made a stupid mistake based on an obsession with one girl, ditching her family in the process.  
  
Robin felt guilty. Guilty for wanting to leave Tharja. Guilty for leaving her family. Guilty for no longer wanting to be in the relationship, for having rushed into things. It left her in the position of feeling trapped, while Tharja clung to her.   
  
She suggested breaking up to Tharja. Neither took it well. Both girls were furious and devastated, still somewhat in love, and not wanting to be alone. They'd left Plegia for each other, and now they were leaving each other stranded in Ylisstol.  
  
So Robin settled into her own, quiet life. She tried to keep in touch with Henry, but found it hard, thinking of Tharja and her family whenever she tried to write to him.  
  
Eventually she stopped speaking to him entirely, and Chrom became the main presence in her life, and her best friend.  
  
She felt so alone sometimes, but loneliness was quiet and peaceful. She needed time, and space, to herself. Thinking of and seeing Tharja caused her heart to ache. A reminder that Robin had been unable to make things work, that she'd been nothing more than a foolish girl in love. She'd idolized Tharja, and seen the girl as the only family she had left. It felt awful to lose what felt like her second family, on top of the one she 'threw' away. She grew afraid of letting other people into her life, choosing instead to isolate herself, except for when necessary. She didn't want to make the same mistakes again.  
  
And Robin felt truly, utterly alone.

  
++  
  
"So... that's what happened. I know it's... stupid, not to even be able to see her. I just get so anxious, and I feel like I'm gonna throw up."  
  
Stahl sat across from Robin in somewhat stunned silence. They'd met in front of the cafe and had gone to a nearby park. Sitting on a park bench, Robin had been talking for half an hour, and was terribly cold, but the relief from talking to Stahl made it worth it.  
  
"You saw her at the party?"  
  
"Yeah. I got scared. I think part of me still loves her, but I know it's mostly just attachment because I convoluted what I wanted. I hid from her for so long, and now I can't stop. I'm a coward."  
  
Stahl nodded. "It's okay to be afraid, Robin. You left a bad situation in Plegia. No matter where you are now, it's still infinitely better than if you were still with your dad, I can tell you that much. And you have friends that love you, like Chrom."  
  
Robin took a few deep breaths, and tilted her head upwards towards the sky. Snowflakes hit her cheeks and melted into droplets.  
  
"I know. I'm... happy. That I'm here. I think I miss Tharja because she reminds me of home. But I'm still scared of her, because I don't want to deal with the reality of it," Robin said, then sighed. "Gods, I'm kind of fucked up, aren't I?"  
  
Stahl looked sad and sympathetic. "But that's okay, you know. You're healing, even if it's taking longer than you'd hoped."  
  
 _Healing. That sounds right._  
  
"Thank you. Again."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Robin felt better. Chrom knew the story, but telling Stahl just made her heart feel lighter, long-carried burdens melting away slowly.  
  
She stood up and stretched, then readjusted her coat.   
  
"Well, it's certainly been a night."  
  
Stahl chuckled. "Yeah. Do you feel better, at least?"  
  
Robin nodded. "Much. You're kind of extraordinary like that. You're calming to be around."  
  
Stahl's eyes widened, and he grinned. "Oh... thank you. I don't think I've ever been called extraordinary before. Usually just good ol' average Stahl."  
  
"Believe me, you're definitely somehow both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnng.  
> this chapter easily felt like the hardest to write, but it's also the first one i started. robin's past with tharja and her dad was the main theme around this fic when i first started outlining it, and i hope it was fleshed out enough. i spent way too much time rereading it, too, and i'm praying i didn't overwork it or end up adding too many inconsistencies or make anyone too ooc.
> 
> once again, i hope this chapter was satisfactory. they just keep getting longer despite me, and i can already feel myself going over the self-imposed 15 chapter limit.  
> hopefully not too far over.  
> thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The next two weeks came and went fairly quickly, with it being exam session. Robin spent as much time studying as she possibly could, even choosing not to go to Noble family dinners on Thursday nights. The amount of coffee she was drinking also left her wallet emptier than it usually was, if that was even possible. December always felt like a burden on Robin. Unable to take extra shifts due to school, but broker than she thought possible, she felt as though she was at an impasse. Her meals, which consisted almost solely of rice or cheap, packaged ramen proved this.

Chrom and Stahl both provided good support for the girl, however. Chrom ensuring she didn't, well, die from stress, and Stahl sneaking her treats with her orders when he served her at the cafe.   
  
She'd grown closer to Stahl in the past few weeks, and more open with Chrom, as well. She almost felt like she was mending her glass heart.   
  
She'd also learned a lot about Stahl in the time they'd known each other; he had an older brother who worked as a doctor, like their father. His mother was a baker who apparently made the best pastries in the world. He spoke of his family quite fondly, and it was obvious he was a homebody, who, while he appreciated the freedom that came with living off on his own, was a bit homesick. On the other hand, Robin was becoming increasingly more comfortable talking about herself. She'd talk about how she felt about classes, teachers, and, if he was lucky, Stahl would hear rare mentions of Aversa and Plegia.

During the exam session, the cafe offered free refills for any students who went there to study, as long as they showed their student IDs.   
  
Due to her love of coffee and desire for success, Robin found herself spending just about all her free time there.  
  
Along with Stahl, she'd also begun speaking to some of the other employees, Gaius and Olivia being the most noteworthy.   
  
Gaius was the so-called 'evil ginger' that had served Chrom that day over a month ago. He was a cat-like, lazy boy who Robin had seen put over 20 packets of sugar in his coffee cup one time. He teased her often, but she'd grown accustomed to him and found him to be quite the character.   
She was both a bit terrified and fascinated by the boy, but he proved to be an interesting addition to the cast of her life.

Olivia was Chrom's pink haired mystery girl, and easily the shyest person Robin had ever met. The first time they'd spoken was nothing more than a few short words muddled with a mess of stammers and red faces, yet they got along well enough. Robin couldn't understand how Chrom had been able to make conversation with her for over an hour at the party, but guessed it was due to a bit of liquid confidence on both their behalves.  
  
In mid-December, once they'd finished their last exam of the session, Robin went to the cafe with Chrom to celebrate the end of the semester.  
  
(And take advantage of the free refill policy one last time before it ended, though she didn't have to admit this.)  
  
Chrom and Robin sat at the bar-style counter, chatting with their employee friends while they worked.  
  
"Cheers to the end of another good semester!" Chrom said happily, clinking his mug to Robin's.  
  
"And to every class I've likely failed," Gaius added with a groan.  
  
"I'm sure you did fine," Stahl said, patting his friend on the back. Gaius side-eyed him.  
  
"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw my marks from last term."

Stahl gave Robin a deflated shrug, and she laughed.

"I can always offer to tutor you, Gaius," she told him. He perked up instantly.

"Really, Bubbles? You mean it? Cause you're easily one of the smartest people I know."  
  
"Sure. Each session would cost--"  
  
"Ugh, stop right there. Unless you're about to finish that sentence with 'the price of your company and honey-coated words', I think I'll pass."  
  
"Damn," said Robin. "How about you Olivia?"  
  
The girl, who was half-hidden behind the pastry display, yelped.   
  
"I-I think I'm fine, actually! Chrom helped me out with some of my studying for math, and everything went fine!"  
  
Chrom looked down at the counter bashfully. He'd been spending a fair amount of time with Olivia lately.  
  
Robin and Gaius were onto him, turning to stare at him the moment Olivia had said his name. Stahl and Olivia, on the other hand, both seemed blissfully unaware.  
  
Robin nudged him under the counter, low enough so that the others wouldn't catch it. Chrom responded by nudging back, though he'd misjudged his strength and knocked the wind out of Robin.  
  
"Whoa! You okay?" Stahl asked as Robin gasped for breath.  
  
Robin glared at Chrom. "Yeah. Fine."  
  
"Glad we can all get along," Chrom said quickly, his face red. He rapidly searched for a topic to avoid suspicion of what he'd just done. "Oh, yeah! I'm having a Yule party at my house next Saturday. If you're still in town or have no plans, feel free to stop by. There'll be like, stuff. And Lissa wants to put up mistletoe."  
  
"Stuff. You're really selling it there, Blue," Gaius said, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Listen," Chrom started, and the two started bickering.  
  
Robin sighed, but still found herself smiling. She loved how close they'd all grown to each other in a few short weeks, forming a small group of their own.  
  
"Are we s-supposed to bring gifts?" Olivia asked, cutting Gaius off before he could call Chrom an expletive.  
  
"Oh! That's another thing. We'll do a secret Santa type thing, so you've gotta let me know if you're coming for sure. Just text me your number and name and I'll let you know who to get stuff for."  
  
"Dumbass. Then you'll know who has you," Gaius said.   
  
Chrom gave him a blank stare, then turned back to the others. "Alright, change of plans. We'll draw names from a hat. Also don't make it too expensive. Or too inexpensive, _Robin_."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, what? Are we accusing me?" Robin said, peering over the rim of her mug. "I don't recall ever doing anything wrong."  
  
"You wrapped and gave me an apple and a ruler last year," he reminded her.  
  
She'd done it somewhat as a joke gift, but at the time she was even more serious and quiet than she was now, and Chrom had thought it was genuine. He'd even thanked her profusely. His reaction had been so funny that she'd ended up keeping the bottle of wine she'd gotten for him to herself. She'd only told him the whole story in February, and he'd been quite embarrassed for thinking it was his actual gift.  
  
Gaius burst out laughing, startling a customer.   
  
"Did you really?" he asked, both genuinely amused and surprised.  
  
"Yeah," Robin said, chuckling. She explained how it had been a joke that Chrom didn't quite get, and Gaius only laughed harder.  
  
Chrom and Robin stuck around until a small crowd made its way into the cafe. Not wanting to be a distraction, they left their friends to their work.  
  
Outside, it was a gray, snowy day. Robin loved this kind of weather; watching snow fall was incredibly calming, and gray skies tended to put her at ease. She tugged the zipper of her coat up to her chin and adjusted her scarf.  
  
Chrom studied Robin for a minute before speaking.  
  
"You seem happier."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You look happier, like you're opening up. We've got new friends we're getting along well with, exams are over. You've just looked like you've felt better for the past month. I'm really happy for you, Rob," Chrom explained.  
  
Chrom's words meant more to Robin than he probably thought they did. The fact that he noticed small changes in her behavior made her feel loved and appreciated, a feeling she definitely enjoyed.  
In truth, admitting everything to Stahl had helped Robin realize just how lonely she'd been for the past year, and she felt the need to make an effort to spend more time with her friends, knowing how much it would improve her mood.   
  
So far, it seemed it had paid off.  
  
She'd become more enthusiastic at the idea of spending time with people, and had even made new friends. She was definitely changing, improving.  
  
"You're really mushy today, Chrom," Robin said. "Not that I'm complaining. Thank you."  
  
"Must be the season," Chrom said, throwing an arm over his friend's shoulders. "Yule's got me feeling some kind of way."

  
++

  
The week leading up to Yule was a good week for Robin. With the semester done, she took extra shifts at the bookstore to keep herself occupied during the day. While the shop was still quite busy, the extra money Robin was earning for the holidays was enough incentive to keep her from complaining about it.  
  
She met Chrom and her friends at the coffee shop for lunch every day, Stahl letting Robin use his employee discount to keep his poor, broke friend from starving or eating too much rice.  
  
Robin felt much happier overall. With the added stress of school gone, it was easy to focus on keeping herself calm. While she still thought about Tharja and dealt with the anxiety that often came with the thoughts of her, it was far less intense, and more just an ever-present afterthought.  
  
Telling Stahl had helped Robin more than she'd thought, but had also caused him to worry about her. He's started texting, making sure she was eating, that her anxiety wasn't too bad, that she felt okay, that she wasn't plagued by thoughts of her ex. She knew that Chrom cared about her just as much, but the way Stahl showed it was different, and Robin liked that about him.  
  
Olivia was a bit like that too; she and Robin texted frequently, often just a quick check up on each other. It was also easier to text than to talk, which facilitated their friendship.   
  
Gaius was a different story; his messages to Robin were a bit cryptic, teasing and often arrived late at night. Robin definitely preferred his company in person. That week, he spent his time loitering around the bookshop when he had finished shifts and had nothing better to do. As long as Robin still served the customers, Miriel had no issue with Robin's friend being there.  
  
When he wasn't teasing her or joking around, he spent the time observing her or prodding her about things she liked, leading her to believe that he'd drawn her name for their gift exchange.  
Robin had, unfortunately, gotten Chrom for the second consecutive year, and found herself at a loss of what to get him.  
  
She considered books, or alcohol, or even just snacks, but nothing seemed fitting, and all her ideas were dull and boring.

  
  
A few days before the party, she told Stahl about her lack of ideas for a gift for Chrom. He offered to help her find something that Chrom would like, an offer she gratefully accepted.  
  
They met at the mall in the late afternoon, after both had gotten off of work that day. The mall was the most festive place Robin had seen so far in Ylisstol. The whole place was dotted with multicolored lights and plastic snowflakes coated in glitter, large nutcracker statues stood out front of most of the stores, almost like useless security guards. There was a small train for little kids that traveled around the mall, taking the little tykes on a ride past all the toy stores and ending at Santa's village, a recently closed store they'd added a green-and-red throne and every imaginable decoration to. The jolly man himself was there, listening to little kids make demand after demand for expensive toys everyone but them knew their parents probably couldn't afford.  
  
Robin loved it.  
  
Back in Plegia, public Yule festivities and decorations were kept to a minimum. New Year's was a far more important holiday, taking up any extra cheer anyone had left after Yule.  
  
Yule was a fun holiday, while Robin felt like New Year's was not.  
  
It was customary to honor the dead on New Year's, back home. It was the only time Validar acknowledged Robin's mother. He was a man of traditions, and to keep with traditions, he took Robin to visit her mother's grave and a nearby shrine. Robin liked buying good luck charms and fortunes, but aside from that, the day was nothing but dull and somber, and she often ended up spending part of it close to tears, if not full-out crying.  
  
It was most definitely nothing like the holiday cheer that felt ever-present over the month of December in Ylisse, the one thing that kept Robin from totally losing her mind during finals.  
  
Or from losing her mind while Yule shopping, which was admittedly the worst part of the season.  
  
Robin and Stahl had been browsing for a while, looking at weird gadgets and even customizable shirts, though nothing seemed appealing. She was getting tired and a bit annoyed as they wandered into the record store in a last-ditch effort to find a good gift for Chrom.  
  
"If you were Chrom, what would you want?" Robin asked Stahl. She sorted through a section of vinyl records, hoping to find something that Chrom might like.  
  
Or country rap he'd totally hate, either would work.  
  
Stahl shrugged, then held up a record. "You've been friends with him longer than I have. If you're looking for something for me, though..."  
  
"I'll note that down," Robin said with a laugh.  
  
"What are his hobbies? Does he have any weird interests?"  
  
Robin thought about this for a second.  
  
"He reads quite a bit, but he's been reading so much for school that I don't think he'd care for any new books right now. He cooks sometimes, but what would I get him? Knives?"  
  
Stahl and Robin were both silent for a moment, thinking.  
  
"That's it!" Robin cried suddenly, a connection forming in her mind.  
  
Stahl jumped at the sudden sound of her voice. "What is?"  
  
"He's got this weird thing for old swords and stuff. Like, he's really into them. We went to the museum a few months ago with his sister for a project and he spent a good twenty minutes talking about that one sword on display, Falchion. He really loves that one, cause he loves the story of the hero-king. He's super popular in Ylisse, right? Do you know where we could find a replica?"  
  
Robin's brain was working a million miles an hour, trying to figure out how to set her new-found idea into motion.  
  
Stahl was smiling at her and her burst of enthusiasm. "I don't know myself, but I do know someone who does."

  
Stahl called his friend Sully, who directed the two to a weird, tiny antique shop half a mile from the mall. Sully was also a fan of medieval weapons, it seemed, and collected old armor and swords. Stahl explained that they'd read stories of Cain and Abel, legendary Ylissean knights, as kids, and used to play-fight as them. Sully's love of the stories had spurred into her collection as an adult, something Stahl admitted he loved about his friend.  
  
She'd gotten pieces of her collection at the antique shop, run by a pair of oddball identical twins.   
  
Stepping into the shop, Robin couldn't tell if they were screwing with her and Stahl or not, but both wore name tags that said 'Anna'.  
  
Robin searched through the shelves of old items, sorting through old books, baubles, the odd piece of armor and even a lamp shaped like a duck.  
  
A pendant on a silver chain stuck out to her, though, and her breath caught in her throat.

  
It was simple, a Plegian design etched into a round, silver pendant maybe 1 inch in diameter. Six eyes, all connected on two sides, leading downwards and interweaving like snakes curling around the caduceus.  
  
"What is it?" Stahl asked, noting her change.  
  
Robin spoke quietly. "My mom had this same pendant. She was buried with it. It's an old symbol in Plegia, used as the mark of an old religion. I don't know why she had it, but it's one of the things I remember about her. I remember playing with it when I was really little, and my mom... my mom..."  
  
Robin stopped there. Her heart felt heavy, and she couldn't find her words. The enthusiasm she'd had faded quickly, turning into a dull ache in her heart, the same one she always had when she thought about her mother or Plegia.  
  
"How much is it?" Stahl asked tentatively.  
  
Robin flipped the pendant over, then carefully hung it back up. "A bit more than I can afford, especially if I'm getting Chrom the sword."  
  
Stahl opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.   
  
Robin backed away from the necklace, and continued her search for a Falchion replica. One of the Annas came to help her out, swearing she'd seen one earlier in the day, and unwilling to let a customer leave unhappy (or without a purchase).  
  
She disappeared to the backroom for a few minutes, before coming back holding a blade almost the size of herself.   
  
"Here you are! I'm not too sure what materials it's made of, but I can guarantee it's sturdy! And no refunds," the Anna that had assisted Robin informed her.  
  
"Thank you," Robin replied.  
  
The sword was a little over 200$, far pricier than Robin had hoped, but knowing how much Chrom would love it, Robin was more than happy to spend that much on him.  
  
A shame she didn't have enough for the necklace, though she figured she could always come back once she'd gotten her holiday bonus.  
  
"Happy?" Stahl asked as they left the store.  
  
"Yeah. Chrom's gonna flip. I'm super excited to give it to him," Robin answered, and she was. Her friend would no doubt be overjoyed, and she couldn't wait to see how he'd react to it.   
  
Yule really was the time for giving.

 

++

 

The party was a few days later, on a Saturday evening, and was fairly small, especially compared to Vaike's parties.  
  
Chrom had invited he and Robin's small group of friends, as well as a group of friends he'd known since high school.  
  
Out of his friends, Robin only knew Vaike, and through Stahl had heard mentions of Sully. The other people he'd invited were two girls, a gorgeous, tall girl named Cordelia who had the most amazing hair Robin had ever seen and Sumia, a shorter, chubbier girl with an adorably round face and the softest-looking hair in the world. He's also invited Kellam, a weirdly large yet practically unnoticeable man who almost faded in with his surroundings, leaving Robin a bit cautious and very curious.  
  
Lissa had invited her best friend Maribelle, whom Robin had met once or twice before, and Emmeryn had, of course, invited Frederick.  
  
Seeing as everyone had grown up in or around Ylisstol, they'd all gone to the same high school. While not everyone was particularly close, they all knew each other well enough to feel comfortable in each others' presence.

  
Sully, Kellam, Vaike and Chrom had all been on the football team, apparently, and Sumia and Cordelia had been Chrom's friends on the student council. Robin had never realized how implicated her friend had been in his school's community life, but it made sense. He loved being around people and helping others out, and clubs and team sports suited him well. He was easy-going and compassionate, and Robin was certain he was far more popular than he let on.  
  
Gaius knew the girls and Vaike, and Olivia said she'd spoken to both Sully and Sumia once or twice. Stahl seemed to know everyone, however; Sully was his best friend, and he was close friends with Kellam. He'd also said he'd been in some horse-riding club with Cordelia and Sumia at one point, too.   
  
It left Robin feeling a bit like the odd one out, and a bit clingy and anxious to be with those she knew, but she didn't mind too much. She was just glad Chrom had kept the gift exchange separate for both of his groups of friends, because had she had to get a gift for any of his old friends, she'd probably have ended up faking ill and stayed home instead.  
  
While everyone else caught up with each other, Robin sat at the dining room table with Olivia, Gaius, Lissa and Maribelle, the five of them making paper snowflakes.  
  
She felt like they were kids at an arts and crafts session, but Emmeryn had complained there weren't enough decorations, so Lissa had suggested they make their own.  
  
Plus they were having fun, and Maribelle was a beast at cutting up fancy shapes.  
  
"Gaius, that looks terrible," Olivia said with a giggle.  
  
The ginger-haired boy held up his 'snowflake', a poorly folded square with too many holes that had almost fallen apart. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"This is a masterpiece, babe, and I really don't get how you aren't seeing it," he told her, shifting a lollipop he had in his mouth with his tongue. "Pass me that glitter glue, Princess."  
  
Lissa and Maribelle glanced at each other.   
  
"Is Princess one of us?" Lissa asked, unsure of whether to be offended or amused.  
  
"Yeah, you," Gaius told Lissa. He pointed his snowflake at Maribelle. "She's Twinkles, cause her makeup makes her eyelashes sparkle."  
  
Maribelle, usually sharp-tongued and confrontational, took this as a compliment and chose not to complain about her new nickname, despite her somewhat obvious distaste for Gaius.  
  
Gaius pointed his snowflake at Robin next. "This one here is Bubbles. Cause she'd probably kill me if I called her anything else."  
  
Robin stuck her tongue out at him, and Lissa snorted. The younger girl passed him a few tubes of glitter glue, giving him a couple different color options to improve his 'masterpiece'.  
  
"Does that make me babe?" Olivia asked, and Gaius nodded.   
  
Maribelle scoffed. "At least give her a name that befits her. She definitely deserves better to be called 'babe'."  
  
Olivia turned a bit red, and Robin knew she wasn't enjoying the shift in attention on herself.  
  
She looked ready to speak up and say something along the lines of 'o-oh, it's okay', but Gaius opened his mouth first.  
  
Gaius screwed up his face. "Befits? You're a high school student who uses fancy words? Maybe I'll change your nickname to Nerd."  
  
Maribelle flushed bright red in frustration and gave Gaius a piece of her mind.  
  
The other girls just laughed.  
  
Sully popped her head into the dining room.  
  
"I think Chrom's getting antsy. He's buggin' the hell out of us cause he wants to do gifts now," she said. "Come on to the living room."  
  
The snowflake group went to the living room, where Chrom was standing by the tree protectively, obviously very excited that the biggest gift had his name on it.  
  
 _Gods, he's like a little kid_ , Robin thought as she watched him. He was practically dancing around the tree, standing on one foot then the other, jumping around the same way a kid would after finding out Santa had come.  
  
Everyone sat around on the couches and floor, Chrom included, and Emmeryn suggested they go clockwise. So they did, leaving Robin dead last.

  
Everyone gave their gifts over, mostly trinkets or gift cards. Some of the exceptions were Sumia, who gave Kellam some of her favorite books, and Cordelia, who had gotten Vaike some fancy alcohol. Olivia gave Gaius a bunch of expensive-looking candy, and Gaius almost kissed her for it. Frederick had gotten Emmeryn a beautiful emerald necklace, and Emmeryn did kiss him for it.  
  
By the time Chrom's turn came, Robin was almost shaking with excitement. She stood up and got the gift, and he had to try not to look too happy.   
  
"Trying to make up for last year, are we?" he asked, and Robin gave him a noncommittal shrug.   
  
"I suppose."  
  
He rapidly tore through the festive paper Robin had diligently wrapped it in, then opened the box one of the Annas had packed it in. Once he'd gotten some of the bubble wrap out of the way, his face lit up.  
  
"Oh my gods. No way. Robin, holy shit."  
  
He carefully lifted the sword out of the box and held it up.  
  
"Okay, that definitely goes over the fifty dollar limit," Gaius mumbled beside Robin.   
  
She elbowed him gently in the ribs.  
  
Chrom definitely didn't seem to care about price limits as he stood up and carefully swung it around.  
  
He spent a good five minutes admiring his cool new sword, and he and Sully geeked out over it for a bit. He'd forgotten that Robin still had to go, and Emmeryn had to remind him that gifts weren't over yet.  
  
Robin had honestly forgotten she was getting something too, having been so eager to see how Chrom would like his gift from her.  
  
Gaius stood up and passed Robin a small parcel wrapped in newspaper, confirming her suspicions of who had drawn her name from the hat.  
  
"I kind of had some help with it, but I was told you'd like it," he said, running a hand through his hair a bit nervously.   
  
Robin carefully opened the gift and gasped softly when she realized what it was.  
  
The Plegian pendant.  
  
She felt warm and fuzzy, and a grin immediately found its way to her face. She was truly grateful and even overjoyed, the thoughtfulness of the gift rubbing away the melancholy she'd felt when she'd first seen the pendant.   
  
She quickly glanced up at Stahl, who was the only person in the room not looking her way, adamantly avoiding her gaze. He didn't want anyone to know he had anything to do with it.  
  
She turned to Gaius.  
  
"Thank you so much. I really love it," she told him, putting it on.  
  
Gaius gave her an impish grin, and Robin couldn't tell if he was delighted that she liked his gift or glad that he now had a reason to pay attention to general area of her chest.

  
Once the gifts were done with, Emmeryn invited everyone to the dining room for dinner, and then they held the Second annual Noble family Mario Kart championship while Vaike and Chrom got drunk on Vaike's gift from Cordelia.  
  
The night wore on, but Robin didn't feel tired like she usually did after hours spent with people. She got along quite well with Sumia, both of them being bookworms. They shared their favorite books with each other and Robin even offered her discounts if she ever came to Arcfire. Cordelia was nice too, but in a more formal way that left their conversation feeling stiff. Robin liked Sully, too, finding the red-haired, muscular girl an interesting conversation partner. She was a bit vulgar, but brash and quite sweet. She complemented Stahl well, filling in his meekness with her boldness.  
  
Kellam was an oddity, but a pleasant one, though Robin found herself questioning what they'd talked about not even ten minutes after the conversation. And she hadn't even touched the eggnog this year.  
By midnight, Emmeryn was starting to look worn out, prompting Chrom to tell everyone it was time to go home.

  
Stahl had offered to drive Vaike and Sully home, initially, but included Robin in on the offer after Chrom had gotten drunk. Robin took him up on that, knowing her apartment was the last stop, and that it would give her time to talk to him. She refused to let his kind gesture in helping Gaius with her gift go unnoticed.   
  
She spoke with Sully for most of the ride, the two bonding over stories of Chrom being foolish. Stahl and Vaike had their own conversation going, though it seemed that it mostly Vaike drunkenly talking about how pretty Cordelia had looked.  
  
The minute both Sully and Vaike were out of the car, Robin hopped into the passenger seat and turned to Stahl.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Stahl glanced over at her and smiled. "It was no problem. Gaius was gonna steal something off of you and make you think he was replacing it, so I thought I'd help him out, instead of that terrible idea."  
  
Robin laughed at that stupid plan. She couldn't exactly say she was surprised, though.  
  
"But it was expensive, and he won't spend more than five dollars on just about anything. How'd you convince him to buy it?"  
  
Stahl turned a bit pink, and hesitated before he spoke. "I, um, kind of bought it. I told him I found it in a box of old stuff and thought you'd like it, and he was pretty happy not to have to spend any money."  
  
Robin's heart swelled, and she turned pink herself. "You didn't have to do that. Really."  
  
Stahl shook his head. "It was nothing."  
  
"No, it wasn't. Don't sell yourself short. You knew how much that meant to me, and you spent way more than you should have. You weren't even in charge of getting me anything, but you did anyways."  
Stahl seemed taken aback by her words. More than anything, he just seemed surprised his thoughtfulness had been appreciated, his actions not overlooked. He was silent for a moment before smiling brightly again. "I'm just glad you're happy. We're here."  
  
He stopped the car, and Robin unbuckled her seatbelt.  
  
Before she could hop out, she leaned over and hugged Stahl.  
  
"Thank you. I really mean it."  
  
He seemed caught off guard, but he returned the hug.  
  
"You're welcome. Happy Yule, Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been my favorite chapter to write so far, and one i favored early on when planning this story. i love the holidays + gift exchanges, so i had to add em in. i can't shake the feeling that the formatting is a bit off in this chapter, so my apologies!  
> thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

New Year's Eve was important in Plegia, as it was everywhere else, but celebrated differently.  
  
Instead of a day for celebration, it was a day for mourning, meant to honor those lost over the year.  
  
It was the only day that Robin's father ever acknowledged her mother, as they'd go visit her grave. Her father did this due to tradition, not sentimentality, and never wanted to stick around for long.  
Robin liked to take her time. She'd bring flowers and talk to her mother's grave, it being the only time she could feel close to the woman she'd barely known. When they left the cemetery, Robin was in tears, more often than not, but her heavy heart always felt lighter.

  
Since she'd moved to Ylisse, she obviously had not been able to go visit her mother. Despite not having really known the woman, it was still hard.  
  
When they were still together, she and Tharja had celebrated in their own way. They'd set up small shrines for Robin's mother and Tharja's grandparents, lit incense and said the traditional goodbye prayers. They'd make their favorite meals for dinner as offerings, and spend the night quietly inside.

Robin did this much the same on her own, a small shrine with the only picture of her mother she had, said the goodbye prayer, and lit incense.  
  
Thinking about both Tharja and her mother left Robin feeling a bit overwhelmed. It made her feel homesick, proper Plegian tradition left behind with someone Robin had lost willingly and someone she'd had torn from her life.

Last year, she'd settled her emotions by drinking. A lot.

She still hated the taste of alcohol, and she especially hated the hangover she had the next morning, but it had dulled the ache in her heart enough to make the pain manageable.

She'd broken up with Tharja in December that year, not long before Yule. New Year's Eve was absolutely miserable for her.

Wracked with grief and guilt, she had drunken herself into a stupor and passed out sometime before midnight.

  
When she'd woken up, Chrom was beside her and panicking, looking like he was on the verge of tears.

  
He'd been concerned that Robin had hit her head or something, seeing as she was lying on the floor, and wanted to take her to the hospital despite her many refusals.  He ended up spending the night at her apartment, making sure she was alright, and stayed by her side the next day while she nursed the most killer hangover she'd ever had. She was eternally grateful to Chrom for that night, as he'd proven himself to be a solid constant watching over her since then.  
  
It was no surprise when he came to her apartment this year, maybe out of concern she'd be drinking again, though seeing he'd dragged their friends along with him was a bit of a surprise.

  
Robin rapidly changed out of her pyjamas, throwing on a sweater, jeans, and the pendant that had become part of her daily outfits, and buzzed her friends in.  
  
"Robin! Happy New Year!" Chrom exclaimed, walked into the apartment. Olivia blew a noisemaker.  
  
"It's not the new year, yet," Robin informed him, and Chrom shrugged.   
  
"We're getting started early this year," Gaius said from behind Chrom, holding up a bottle of champagne.  
  
"And I brought snacks!" Stahl exclaimed, seemingly just excited to be included. His eyes caught the pendant around Robin's neck, and his smile brightened.  
  
Robin was a bit annoyed at their sudden appearance, and their sunny attitudes. Her apartment was small, and having even just one person over often felt like a crowd. The living room was also her bedroom, leaving her with little privacy at all. She didn't have much furniture or living space either, making seating options her bed, the round chair she had for reading, or the sole vinyl dining chair she had at her bistro table.   
  
She hadn't cleaned up lately, either; articles of clothes were strewn around the floor, and books covered half her bed.  
  
"Um, sorry about the mess. Just give me a few minutes," she told them, kicking clothes around with her feet.  
  
Chrom waved a hand at her dismissively. "Our fault. We didn't tell you we were coming."  
  
Olivia set her phone up with a small speaker and started playing some music, poppy indie stuff Robin wasn't surprised to see on her playlists. Stahl and Chrom helped Robin put books away, and Gaius started taking bottles out of his bag.  
  
He'd brought a lot more than just champagne, apparently.  
  
Robin hadn't been planning to get drunk tonight, especially not after last year's episode, but she figured as long as her friends were there to keep her from overdoing it, things couldn't get _too_ bad.  
  
The small group didn't do much more than sit around and drink, and as the night progressed, everyone got more and more drunk, and, in Robin's inebriated opinion, more and more fun.  
  
With every drink, she thought less of Tharja, of her mother, of Plegia and its stupid, unhappy traditions. She started to like the cloudiness her thoughts had, how it dulled her feelings.  
Maybe she hated alcohol less than she thought.  
  
The five friends sat on the floor in a circle, playing truth or dare. They spun an empty vodka bottle in the middle, with whoever it landed on becoming the victim of the last.   
  
So far, Chrom had kissed Olivia, though with how red he was you'd have thought he just proposed. Gaius had stepped outside in nothing more than his boxers for a few minutes and Stahl had admitted a long-standing crush he had on Cordelia in high school. Robin had just gone, and had been forced to read the weirdest thing out loud; Validar/Gangrel smut. She couldn't even begin to imagine the niche of people who enjoyed and wrote presidential smut, but here they were.  
The fact that it was her dad made things far worse, especially as she had to describe his... enlarged member.   
  
Robin was going to kill Chrom.  
  
Overall, it was a good night.  
  
"Alriiiight," Robin sang out. Her face felt warm and her mind a bit cloudy, but she was happier than she'd ever been on New Year's. "Whose turn is it nooow?"  
  
Robin spun the bottle, and it landed on Olivia.  
  
"Oooh, I think I'll go with a dare," Olivia said, her voice just as sing-songy as Robin's.  
  
Robin turned to Chrom and grinned wickedly. The man looked frightened.  
  
 _Revenge._  
  
"I dare you, Olivia, to give me a lap dance."  
  
Chrom choked and started to protest, but his words stopped dead in their tracks. His mind was betraying him, as well as... another part of his.  
  
"Ooh, unfair! All I got was cold!" Gaius cried, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "That's foul, Robin!"  
  
Robin stuck her tongue out at him. "Too late!"  
  
Olivia, bold with the alcohol in her system, did nothing more than stand up and giggle. Robin hoped she'd forget this in the morning, or she'd likely turn red every twenty seconds at the thought of it.   
  
_Oh well.  
_  
Olivia quickly scrolled through songs on her phone, and Robin sat on the edge of her bed. Olivia approached her, and despite the regret they were both bound to feel, started dancing.

  
She was absolutely captivating. Her body was lithe and athletic, and she moved beautifully, her hips making motions Robin didn't know hips could make. While it wasn't rehearsed, she still looked graceful, every movement looking meticulously planned even though it wasn't.  
  
Her hands came up to touch Robin's face gently, barely brushing against her skin, and Robin had to remind herself that this was the girl Chrom had a crush on.  
  
Olivia had her eyes closed, and had a big grin, genuinely enjoying herself through all this. If nothing else, the girl definitely loved to dance.  
  
Robin, Stahl and Gaius all watched her intently, glued to her every move, while Chrom somehow managed to be the only person avoiding her, his face beet-red and buried in his hands.  
  
After two minutes, the end of the song, Olivia stopped, giggled again, and sat back down. Robin blinked, a bit lost in what had just happened.  
  
She got up and went back to the circle, where Olivia high fived her.  
  
Chrom looked like he needed a minute, while Stahl and Gaius both sat with their jaws hanging open, enthralled.

  
Gaius let out a high whine.  
  
"I'm just a big fan of girl on girl action as anyone else, but--" he started, but was interrupted by a whack in the back of the head by Olivia.   
  
"Stop being nasty!" she cried out quickly, shamefaced and bright red.  
  
Gaius gave her a scandalized look, and she raised her hand again as a threat.  
  
He shut his mouth, and Robin and Stahl laughed.  
  
Chrom cleared his throat. "Well, Olivia, your turn to spin."  
  
Olivia carefully spun the bottle, which landed on Robin.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"I think it's only fair I choose dare," Robin said with a devious grin, mostly aimed at Chrom, who shuddered.  
  
"Okay, I dare you to, um..." she started, then looked around for ideas. Her eyes fixed on the clock, which now read 11:55. "Oh! It's almost midnight. I dare you to kiss Stahl at midnight."  
  
Stahl cocked his head, a bit surprised. "Me?"  
  
"Yeah! Why not me!" Gaius complained, crossing his arms.  
  
He still wasn't wearing anything but his boxers, revealing pale freckled skin and a tattoo on his left arm no one knew he had. Robin noted that he looked far skinnier than he should for someone who ate so much candy, though she supposed his teeth were a whole other story.  
  
"Because you were rude earlier!" Olivia told Gaius, who pouted.   
  
Olivia shook her head and sighed. "Chrom, can you kiss him? He won't stop complaining."  
  
Chrom gave Robin an exasperated look, and Gaius began protesting.  
  
"Are you okay with that?" Robin asked Stahl.   
  
He blinked at her, and nodded quickly. He looked like he'd suddenly sobered up at the thought of getting kissed, and Robin wondered how long it had been since he'd been with someone.  
  
Robin gave him a goofy smile. "Good."  
  
Gaius bickered with Chrom and Olivia, complaining that he wouldn't be getting kissed.   
  
"Oh! Ten seconds!" Olivia said, interrupting Gaius' complaints.  
  
"Um... Ready?" Stahl asked.  
  
Robin smiled. Stahl leaned down, starting to close the gap between them.  
  
Olivia began the five second countdown, and Robin closed her eyes.  
  
"Five, four!"  
  
She felt Stahl's face nearing hers.  
  
"Three, two!"  
  
His hand cupped the side of her face, a soft, gentle touch not unlike Olivia's earlier. Her heart fluttered in her chest.  
  
"One!"  
  
The hand left her face, Olivia gasped, and he kissed Robin.

  
His hand traveled back up, to the back of her neck, and one snaked around her waist. His lips were nice, and quite soft, tasting a lot like alcohol, and sugar.  
  
The kiss went on for what felt like both an eternity and no time at all, and he tried to slip his tongue into her mouth.  
  
Robin's eyelids shot open, startled, only to find herself face to face with Gaius, not Stahl.  
  
She pulled away, a bit shocked.  
  
He must have wiggled his way between herself and Stahl, managing to do it without her noticing.  
  
Olivia had a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, but hiding a smile. Chrom looked amused, while Stahl, on the other hand, looked a bit disappointed, and even a bit upset.  
  
"Hey!" Robin cried, putting her hands on her hips. Some of the fogginess left her mind due to her surprise.  
  
Gaius gave her a devious smile, his eyes half-lidded and twinkling. He winked at her.  
  
 _Oh, I am so gonna get him.  
_  
"You're not a half-bad kisser, Bubbles."  
  
"Yeah, well... Neither are you!" Robin exclaimed, frustrated, and too drunk to think of any better comebacks.  
  
Everyone but Stahl laughed. He stayed quiet, uncharacteristically silent.  
  
"Just consider it repayment for the pendant," Gaius said, gesturing to the necklace she had on.  
  
 _Right. The necklace_ Stahl _got for me._   
  
Robin opened her mouth, but Stahl cut her off.  
  
"Oh well," he said, smiling, but his voice cold. "There's always next year."  
  
Robin looked up to him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. She was a bit too drunk to notice anything amiss about the way he was acting. She sighed, dropping the subject.  
  
Gaius gave another devilish grin. "Next year, I hope Olivia gives me a--"  
  
 _THWAK.  
_  
"Stop being nasty!"

 

++

 

The next day was a mess for all five of the group.   
  
Everyone had crashed at Robin's, too drunk to drive themselves home. The men had taken the floor, grabbing any extra cushions and blankets they could find.  
  
Olivia was lucky, and got the other side of Robin's bed. Robin woke up with a killer headache and a mouthful of pink hair, one arm tossed over Olivia's waist, spooning her unintentionally.

  
She slowly sat up, small movements sending her head spinning, stretched, and exhaled deeply. Her mouth was unbelievably dry, and her head pounded badly. She winced at the sunlight filtering through the window.  
  
Memories of the night before were hazy, and she wasn't sure she wanted to remember them this early in the morning.  If noon could be considered early.  
  
Robin carefully got up and stepped over the men, making her way to the kitchen. She poured herself a large glass of water and searched her medicine cabinet for aspirin.  She swallowed two pills, then began sipping at her water and trying to piece the night back together.  
  
 _Everyone came over.  
_  
That part was easy. She hadn't even touched the sauce yet.  
  
 _We started playing truth or dare.  
_  
She didn't like where this was going.  
  
 _Gaius wasn't wearing clothes. And Stahl admitted he has a crush on Cordelia. Or had.  
_  
She rubbed her temples, almost worried to keep thinking.  
  
 _Chrom kissed Olivia. Olivia gave me a lap dance. Gaius kissed me.  
_  
There it was.  
  
Robin closed her eyes and ran her hands down her face. Her cheeks were warm as she remembered the night, the way Olivia had moved, how happy she'd looked. How nice Gaius' kiss was, despite everything.  
  
How she thought it was Stahl.  
  
"Ugh," Robin said to herself. She shook her head, a futile attempt to forget what had happened. She regretted this action immediately, a sharp pain in her skull as her head throbbed with every shake.  
She winced, leaned over the counter, and rested her head in her hands. She stayed like this for a good ten minutes before anything happened.  
  
"You alright?"   
  
She turned her head up, careful not to move too quickly.  
  
"Good morning, Chrom."  
  
He patted her shoulder. "Good morning. Pass me those pills, please."  
  
She did exactly that, and he took two, swallowing them dry. Robin handed him her glass of water, which he gratefully accepted.  
  
"Do you remember much?" he asked, keeping his voice low so that neither wanted to kill him.  
  
"Olivia kissed you. She gave me a lap dance. Stahl was gonna kiss me, but Gaius did instead. I'm gonna beat up Gaius."  
  
Chrom blushed at the thought of Olivia. "Right. You were unbelievably cruel to me last night."  
  
Despite her current grouchy mood and headache, Robin stuck her tongue out at Chrom, mocking him.  
  
He gave her a stern look, albeit a joking one.  
  
"Stahl seemed moody after that, don't you think?" Chrom said.   
  
"Hm?"  
  
"After midnight, I mean. He was really quiet."  
  
Robin hadn't noticed at all. She'd forgotten pretty much anything else that had happened. She told Chrom this.  
  
"Oh. Maybe it was just my imagination then," he said. He and Robin looked over to Stahl, sprawled out on her floor.  His mouth was wide open, and his hair was far messier than usual. He had one arm under his head, cushioning him, and the other on his stomach, exposed by his shirt riding up.  
  
 _He looks kind of stupid_ , Robin thought to herself.  
  
"He looks kind of cute," Chrom said honestly.  
  
Robin coughed and spluttered.  
  
"What! I'm just saying."  
  
She gently shook her head at Chrom. "Leave him alone, he's nice."  
  
"I'm _being_ nice, Rob," Chrom said. He opened his mouth to say more, but hesitated and went quiet.  
  
Stahl had just gotten up. He sat up, and blinked groggily at his surroundings.  
  
"Want some water?" Robin called from the kitchen, keeping her voice soft.  
  
Stahl turned to her and frowned, confused. Robin figured his type of hangover was disorientation and confusion.  
  
She held up her glass. He stared at it for a moment before realizing what she meant.  
  
He stepped over Gaius cautiously, making his way to the kitchen to join Chrom and Robin.  
  
Robin ran the tap and handed him the glass and some aspirin.  
  
"Thanks," he said, his voice hoarse.   
  
The three stood quietly, not willing to disturb the fragile peace that kept their headaches from getting worse.  
  
"So, um, last night," Stahl started. Robin winced at the memories, rather than the sound of his voice.   
  
"Ugh," Chrom and Robin said in unison.   
  
"Whatever you think happened, it's probably worse," Chrom informed him.  
  
"Right," Stahl sighed. "I don't think I want to touch vodka ever again."  
  
Robin nodded in silent agreement. The movement caused the pendant, which she'd forgotten to take off the night before, to glint in the light. Stahl stared at it for the briefest moment before turning away. His expression was unreadable, and what Robin could only think was longing.  Her chest felt a bit tight, and she didn't know why. She desperately wanted to say something.   
  
But she didn't. She didn't know where to begin.  
  
Chrom watched the two of them intently, trying to decipher their reactions, the slightest tension in their motions.  
  
"Well, if I'm gonna beat up Gaius," Robin said, turning to the fridge. "I'm gonna need to eat. Both of you, help me make breakfast."  
  
Stahl returned to his usual self as they started making food, despite the hangover, and Chrom dropped his analysis of the two, offering to go pick up coffee before Robin ended someone's life.  
  
Robin and Stahl made breakfast, and Olivia and Gaius got up eventually. Olivia was a bashful, stuttering mess, but fortunately, wasn't avoiding Robin.  
  
Olivia sat on Robin's bed, checking her phone as it charged, and Gaius helped with breakfast. He was the same as always, flirtatious and joking, deliberately letting his arm brush Robin's as they chopped vegetables side-by-side, even daring to put his arm around her shoulders once or twice.  
  
Robin gave him a death glare each time, which always earned her a wink.  
  
Robin, distracted by her hangover and lack of coffee, did not notice the fact that every time Gaius' skin brushed hers, Stahl's usual smile faded.

++

The rest of January was quiet, everyone avoiding any parties or alcohol like the plague. Robin continued to work extra shifts, grateful for the extra money she was receiving. Olivia and her had grown closer, and Robin was not opposed to the girl calling herself her best friend, though Chrom protested this fact quite adamantly, saying that the best friend slot in Robin's life was already taken up.  
  
Gaius continued to be flirtatious, though nothing out of the ordinary and that couldn't be silenced by one of Olivia's quick whacks upside the head.  
  
Robin was really starting to like the girl, who although anxious and demure, always took it upon herself to smack Gaius whenever he was rude.  
  
Stahl was the same as always, kind and patient. He'd begun borrowing books from Robin, saying he needed to read more, and so they texted often so that she knew which parts he was at in her favorite series.  
It kept Robin motivated, giving her something to look forward to at the end of long days, excited for even short conversations about the chapter he was currently on.  
  
The others noticed their closeness, but said nothing.   
  
School started back in mid-January, and the friends continued meeting at lunch, whenever possible. Robin went to Wednesday night dinners with Chrom's family, and enjoyed chatting with Emmeryn about the upcoming wedding.  
  
The plans were set, for the most part, the date chosen being May 15th, not long before Chrom's birthday.  Chrom and Lissa both seemed more excited that the bride herself, if that was even possible.  Robin loved it.  
  
The subject of love had become less sore for Robin, thoughts of Tharja becoming nothing more than a dull ache rather than a sharp pain. Her friends helped, giving her someone else to focus her attention on.  
  
She still missed Plegia, and had guilt towards her family to deal with, but it was all in due time.

  
For the time being, she was happier than she had been in over a year, and had never felt like she belonged more.

++

February was fast approaching, marked by the gradual buildup of red, heart-shaped and cupid decorations in store fronts, as well as chocolate sales.  
  
Robin, at one point, had loved Valentine's Day. She loved seeing couples together, loved the idea of love. She'd only had to deal with one Valentine's Day since the breakup, and it had put her in a mood. She wanted to avoid it this year, but it proved to be difficult with all the usual Ylissean cheer.  
  
And Chrom, hopeful romantic, planning a date with Olivia.  
  
That he had yet to tell the girl about.  
  
He wanted to do some big romantic gesture, a date and a confession in one fell swoop. Chrom, however, was an idiot when it came to romance, therefore leaving Robin pretty much in charge of planning a great date for her friends.  
  
Which sucked.  
  
"What would you wanna do on a date, Robin?" Chrom asked. Robin was sitting with him and Stahl at the coffee shop, for lunch. Gaius and Olivia weren't working, and had classes, which gave Chrom and Robin the perfect chance to plan without Olivia knowing, as well as without being made fun of (or flirted with) by Gaius.  
  
Though she thought about Tharja less and less, a holiday based on romance was definitely a hard time for Robin to completely forget about her ex, and even harder not to think of dates they'd had when she was her only dating experience.  
  
Valentine's Day was only three days away now, and Chrom still had no ideas, and still hadn't even asked Olivia out. Robin hadn't been much help either, focusing on school more than her friend's love life.  
  
Robin made a face and sipped at her coffee. "I don't know. I don't know if you noticed, but I've kinda been disenchanted with the whole, y'know, romance thing for like, a year and a bit."  
  
Chrom gave Robin a hopeless look, then put his head on the table. Robin turned to Stahl for help, but was met with a shrug and a sigh.  
  
"You read so many romance novels, smutty ones at that--" Chrom started, lifting his head up.   
  
Robin clapped a hand over his mouth, lest he embarrass her more.  
  
"Hey! They're... not... exactly good for... dating tips."  
  
Stahl tried his best not to react, but the color creeping into his cheeks was telling. He cleared his throat.  
  
Chrom tried speaking through Robin's hand, and she released him.  
  
"But they could help, right?"  
  
Robin sighed deeply. "Unless you're gonna get her into bed and tie her up, I don't think so."  
  
Stahl coughed, nearly choking on his sandwich, and Chrom paled.   
  
"Maybe we should try a different course of action," Stahl said, knocking himself in the chest. "Like, I don't know, dinner? Everyone likes dinner."  
  
"Okay, I wanna date Olivia, not you," Chrom told him, giving him a pointed look. Stahl gave him a shrug, as if to say ' _What did you expect from me?_ '  
  
All three deflated, unsure of what to suggest or say, and sat in silence, eating.  
  
Robin thought of every romance novel she'd ever read, as well as date idea blogs, and suddenly lit up.  
  
"Is there an aquarium nearby?" she asked.  
  
"There's one like, half an hour from here, yeah," Stahl told her. He gave her an inquisitive look, trying to see where her mind was going.  
  
"Perfect!" Robin exclaimed, then lightly smacked Chrom on the back. "Take Olivia to the aquarium. It's a unique date. Bring her flowers, go out for dinner, take her to the aquarium. It'll be fun!"  
  
Chrom still seemed on the fence about the idea. "But what do you do at the aquarium? Will she like it?"  
  
"Look at fish and stuff. Walk through holding hands. Get her a cute whale stuffed animal, I don't know," Robin said, her voice a bit snappy. "You asked what I'd like. I'd definitely like that."

_I am also a bit of a nerd, though.  
_  
"It is cute," Stahl mumbled, looking off to the distance.  This put Robin's doubt at ease.  
  
"See? Stahl likes the idea too. Plus I only have twenty more minutes before class, so we should wrap this up," Robin said, standing up.   
  
Chrom already looked nervous at the thought of asking Olivia out, likely fearing rejection. Knowing her, Robin figured she'd probably accept the date. She'd seen Olivia sneaking glances and Chrom and the way she blushed when he talked about her.   
  
They'd been been undeniably closer since they'd kissed at New Year's, and everyone could sense the change between them.  
  
Except, of course, for Chrom, oblivious as always.  
  
He needed to bite the bullet, though, and quickly, or this would go nowhere.  
  
"Ask her out tonight, then get tickets and make a dinner reservation. Don't delay anymore," she told her friend somewhat sternly.  
  
He put on a determined face and nodded.  
  
She gathered her things and zipped up her coat. Stahl, who'd been dazed for a moment, bolted up.  
  
"Oh! I... have class too. I'll walk you."  
  
Robin flashed him a grin. "Thanks."  
  
She then turned to Chrom, who was stewing in his plans.   
  
"You can do it, Blue," she told him, and held out a fist.  
  
He gave her a shy, relieved smile, and touched his knuckles to hers. "Thanks, Rob."  
  
Robin and Stahl left him and made their way back to campus. It was a nice day out, sunny and bright, yet bone-chillingly cold.   
  
She really needed a new coat.  
  
"So, um," Stahl started, and Robin turned her head to him. He had his hands shoved into his coat pockets, and his cheeks were bright red from the cold.  
  
Or what she thought was the cold.  
  
"Are you busy on Friday? Any dates or anything?"  
  
Robin laughed. "Nah. I'm living vicariously through Chrom. I was just gonna order Valmese food and watch horror movies."  
  
Stahl smiled a bit nervously. "Maybe instead would you wanna go for like, dinner and a movie? With me?"  
  
Robin cocked her head, and Stahl seemed even more nervous, shrugging and running a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'll pay. A-and we could bring Gaius. If he's not busy. He might complain if he's left out."  
  
Robin smiled. "Yeah, sure."  
  
Stahl loosed a breath, relieved. "Alright, sweet."  
  
It wasn't until the night before Valentine's Day, Friday, that Robin realized he might have intended this as a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration comes from my friend, who made me read trudeau/harper fanfiction out loud. how fucked up is that?  
> again, i feel like formatting is off. my apologies!


	6. Chapter 6

**chrom: so ur not like. busy on friday, are u?**   
**chrom: cause if things go bad im coming to ur place**   
**chrom: to cry**   
**chrom: and then we can go to the aquarium together**   
**chrom: and cry there  
  
** **robin: yea i am actually  
**   
**chrom: what. really?**   
  
**robin: stahl and i are going to dinner & movie**   
  
**chrom: ooooh u two have a date? my robin's all grown up :'-)  
  
**

Robin blinked at the message, then froze.  
  
 _Date?  
_  
"Oooh, my gods," Robin said to herself, burying her head in her hands.  
  
 _It's on Valentine's Day, STUPID, how did you not realize that?  
_  
Robin spent a good ten minutes lying on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling, unsure of what to do.  It wasn't that she was upset. In fact, she felt kind of exhilarated at the thought, which was... new. Her heart was beating faster in her chest, though as far as she knew, it was due to anxiety.  
  
Stahl was nice, and she really liked him. He was a good man, and a close friend.  
  
If there was one thing Robin could say for sure, it was that she was afraid of losing him. Afraid of starting something she'd want out of, of changing her mind, of making other people unhappy and finding herself as lost as she'd been for the past year, of ruining her friendship with a person she deeply valued.  
  
Robin rolled over and hugged a pillow to her chest.  
  
She hadn't thought about her feelings, about love, since Tharja. At least, she hadn't thought about love or her feelings about anyone else but Tharja.  The girl had been an all-consuming passion, an obsession.  Robin had known this was wrong; it was why she'd ended it.  

Obviously, she still dealt with the repercussions of the relationship.  
  
Robin rolled over onto her back again, still clutching the pillow.  
  
 _It might not even be a date, though. He didn't say it was.  
_  
She nodded to herself. This was true.  
  
 _But he_ was _nervous._   
  
Robin let out a long sigh.  
  
 _But he said he'd invite Gaius! Who invites Gaius on a date! Unless he wanted to date Gaius!  
_  
Also true.  And possible.  
  
Despite herself, Robin tried thinking of Stahl in a 'boyfriend' way.  She thought about being held while she slept, of having her hair played with, of their fingers entwined together, of--  
  
A warm feeling was forming in her stomach, and her heart felt a bit strained.  
  
Robin buried her face into her pillow and groaned.

  
++

After a long internal debate, multiple cups of tea, pacing around her apartment, and consulting her favorite advice blogs, Robin came to the conclusion that she was ultimately still confused about her feelings for Tharja, but Stahl's presence in her life had helped her begin the process of resolving that.  
  
Which, ultimately, did little more than leave her a few steps ahead of where she'd started.  
  
The next day felt interminable, a day filled with boring classes, no meet ups for lunch, and having to watch a few too many couples get handsy in the library.   
  
Chrom, having not listened to Robin's advice days earlier, had chosen to ask Olivia out that day, as well. He'd gotten her flowers and surprised her as she stepped out of class. She'd gladly accepted his date offer, saying that the aquarium sounded quite cute.  
  
Robin got a high five for this.  
  
It had been a nice day, overall, and Robin was fairly tired when she got home. The idea of free dinner and a movie helped wake her up, being the best way to entice broke college students.   
After the other night, she still felt a bit jittery and anxious; she didn't want to ruin things with Stahl.   
  
She was also excited, though, because despite everything, they were friends.  
  
Besides. She'd spent last Valentine's Day crying over stupid old movies and two bottles of white wine. Getting out was likely for the best.  
  
Stahl texted her that he'd pick her up by about 5:30. Her classes on Fridays ended at 4, which gave her just enough time to shower and get ready.  
  
Robin wasted a good twenty minutes of that time looking for makeup containers that still had makeup in them, and debating which of her two (nearly indistinguishable) black cardigans would look best paired with the red dress she didn't remember buying.  
  
It was a nice dress, really, a pretty wine-colored thing, with a high neck and no sleeves. Just casual enough to pull off without making it seem too much like she was on a date.  
She carefully fastened the chain to the pendant, completing her look... except for her hair.  
  
Robin's hair was almost always up, pulled into twintails to keep it out of her face, yet less boring than a ponytail. The only time she usually wore it down was when she couldn't find hair ties.  She pulled a brush through, de-tangling what she could, and decided that she'd use the little time she had left to curl it.  
  
Staring at herself in the mirror afterwards, she knew this was a good idea.  
  
The dark colors of her outfit looked nice with her dark skin, and her pale hair, curled and longer than she thought, reached just below her shoulder blades.  
Robin had not always thought she'd been a pretty girl. Her father's remarks and constant nitpicking about her appearance had often left her feeling down, inadequate looking. It took a lot of time for her to be happy when she looked in the mirror.  
  
Today, she was glad she'd taken that time; she looked really, truly good. And her father wasn't there to tell her otherwise.  
  
Tharja used to say Robin was beautiful, but it took a lot to be convincing. Robin was always uncertain about her appearance, and compared to Tharja, always felt bland-- not that she minded.  
  
Robin smacked herself in the cheeks, grounding herself in reality again.  
  
 _I can't keep thinking about her, about dad, she thought to herself with a sigh. I'll be okay. Tonight'll be fun.  
  
_

++  
  


Stahl came at 5:30, having made reservations at some place for 6.   
  
Admittedly, as soon as she got in the car, Robin's anxiety quickly grew, resulting in her total silence.  
  
Save for quick greetings, the two sat in silence for an agonizingly long five minutes.   
  
Robin sat stiffly, her hands on high thighs to mask the clamminess, which led her to worry about whether there'd be marks on her skirt, and then maybe Stahl would see them, and oh, gods, what would he think if--  
  
"Um, you look nice," Stahl said quietly, his voice barely louder than the music playing over the car radio.  
  
Robin's mind went blank.  
  
She stuttered for a moment, unable to get any words out.  
  
"Th-thank you."  
  
Another two minutes of unbearable silence.  
  
"Have you gotten any word from Chrom?" Stahl asked.  
  
Robin silently thanked him for noticing her awkwardness and changing the subject. Her phone nearly slipped out of her clammy palms as she checked it.  
  
"Nothing. Just texts from earlier asking if his hair was sexy."  
  
Stahl laughed. "Well, was it?"  
  
It was Robin's turn to laugh.  She shook her head, her curls following the movement.  
  
"He brushed it. That's always a plus."  
  
Again, silence, but this time comfortable, easy.  
  
Stahl's phone started buzzing, and the radio stopped playing.  
  
He glanced at the display on the radio.  
  
"Oh, that's my brother. I've gotta take it. It's on the Bluetooth, so you'll have to hear it. Sorry."  
  
Robin shook her head again and placed a finger over her lips. "I'll be quiet."  
  
Stahl smiled and clicked a button, answering.  
  
"Where are you," a deep voice said. He sounded serious, his questions nothing more than demands.  
  
"Hello to you too, Jem," Stahl sighed.  
  
"Where are you," Jem repeated.  
  
"Um, on my way to a restaurant?"  
  
"What the hell do you mean."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Stahl seemed truly puzzled, scowling. He turned to Robin, who shrugged.  
  
"You said you'd watch Morgan," Jem said, his voice picking up a bit of an edge.  
  
Stahl frowned for a moment, before his expression showed recognition.  
  
Then horror.  
  
"Oh, gods, I'm so sorry Jem! I totally forgot!"  
  
Robin could hear Jem sigh through the line.  
  
"Well, can you still watch him, or not?"  
  
Stahl looked to Robin, who waved her hand dismissively.   
  
"He seems more important," she whispered.  
  
Stahl sighed, deflating.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there in 15."

  
++  
  
  
Stahl explained to Robin that his older brother, Jem, had a son, Morgan, who Stahl had promised he'd babysit so that Jem and his wife could have a proper date night.  
  
Scatterbrained as he was, he then promptly forgot a few days later and invited Robin out instead.  
  
This led to the current situation, with Jem, his wife and Morgan waiting for Stahl at his apartment while Stahl drove as fast as the speed limit would allow him. He had no time to drop Robin off at home, lest his brother end up being late.  
  
It looked to Robin like she would be babysitting this Valentine's Day.  
  
Stahl apologized a great any times, promising Robin he'd make it up to her. Robin dismissed him, telling him it was alright between every 'sorry' until they got to his building.  
  
Jem looked like a taller, darker, more serious version of Stahl. Which was exactly what he was.  
  
Morgan looked a lot like his father, a small, happier version of Jem. Which meant he looked surprisingly similar to Stahl.  
  
He hid just behind his father, his eyes wide and curious, cautious of Robin.  
  
"He hasn't eaten yet," Jem informed Stahl.   
  
Morgan peeked out. "I'm hungry."  
  
 _Well, it's definitely in the family_ , Robin thought to herself.   
  
"He's got his bag with him. It's got his toys and stuff and pajamas just in case we're later than ten," Jem said.  
  
"We might be!" Jem's wife said, winking playfully at Stahl and Robin.   
  
Stahl paled, the mental image of his brother and his wife obviously unsettling him. "Good... to know."  
  
Jem cleared his throat, flustered. "We have a reservation. We'll be off."  
  
Morgan hugged his parents and they left.    
  
Stahl stood for a moment, a bit dazed.  Morgan grabbed his uncle's hand, much larger than his own, which snapped Stahl out of it.  
  
He turned to Robin.   
  
"Well, does pizza sound okay to you?"  
  
"I have to say I was kind of excited to go out, but nothing really beats pizza," she said. Stahl looked like he was trying to hide his relief, but his expression completely gave it away.  Morgan nodded, agreeing with her statement about pizza.  
  
He led Morgan and Robin into the building, a fairly pretty, classic-looking place on the edge of downtown Ylisstol.  
  
Robin studied every aspect of her friend's home; it was definitely nicer than where she lived, from the marble-tiled lobby floor to the chandeliers that lit up the room.   
  
Obviously, Stahl wasn't rich, but definitely had a family that could help support him. While Robin did her best to not let this sway her opinion of him, a small seed of jealousy sprouted in her stomach.  
  
They took the elevator up to the third floor, Morgan chattering away, telling Stahl about his day at school all the while. Robin and Morgan followed him down the long hallway to his apartment.  
  
Once inside, he turned on a show for Morgan, knowing it was his favorite, and offered to give Robin a quick tour. She accepted, curious about where her friend lived.   
  
It was larger than hers, which made her jealous, but obviously shared, with mix-and-match decor that made up a collection of two people's items.  
  
"The kitchen," Stahl said, gesturing to the room. It was nothing more than the usual appliances, a small enough amount of counter space, a table that would seat 4 people and a sink full of unwashed dishes, but it was still larger than Robin's. Which helped fuel her jealousy.  
  
"Living room."  
  
Stahl led Robin to the room Morgan was in, currently enthusiastically singing along to a theme song.  The room was furnished with a TV, coffee table, a few half-dead houseplants, two couches and a glass door that led to a small balcony.   
  
Still better than Robin's apartment, especially considering the living room wasn't also a bedroom.  
  
She followed him down a short hallway.   
  
"Bathroom at the end, there," Stahl told her, pointing to the room at the very end. "Beside it is the towels. Nothing there."  
  
He opened a door to the right. "Sully's room."  
  
 _That explains how he can afford such a nice place, I guess_ , Robin told herself. After all, her apartment was only as small as it was because she'd had to move out after breaking up with Tharja. Paying rent on her own was a burden enough.  
  
She shook the thoughts and peered in at Sully's room.  
  
The room was painted bright red, with matching sheets on the bed, and posters of women on the walls. Clothes were strewn across the floor, and the bed wasn't made.  
  
Sully and Robin had a lot in common, it seemed.  
  
Stahl closed the door, then opened the one directly across from it.  
  
"My room."  
  
Green walls, a bed, half-stocked bookshelves. Not as messy as Sully or Robin's room, but messy nonetheless. If anything, it represented Stahl well; an in-between of different things.  
  
"I didn't know you lived with Sully," Robin said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Stahl said. "I guess I never really mentioned it. We've always been best friends so when it came to college we figured it'd be fun moving in together."  
  
He hesitated, then sighed. "I think it'd be even more fun if Sully cleaned up after herself more, but we manage."  
  
"Is she out?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's on a date with Sumia." He made a face and lowered his voice. "I don't think she'll be home tonight."  
  
Robin blinked, taking in the information. "Oh. Oh! I didn't know they were dating."  
  
"It's kind of recent," Stahl said. "They both had a thing for each other since, oh, I don't know, senior year? They kind of needed a forceful nudge to realize they both had feelings for each other."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "Were you the nudger?"  
  
Stahl smiled bashfully. "Someone had to do something."  
  
Robin followed Stahl back to the living room, where Morgan began talking to him about his show. She sat on the couch separate from them, and though her eyes were on the television screen, her mind was elsewhere.  
  
She didn't want her thoughts to drift where they wandered to, but they did anyways. She wondered about Stahl. He'd confessed he'd had a thing for Cordelia in high school, but hadn't said they'd dated or anything. In fact, he'd never mentioned anyone. No girlfriends, boyfriends, or otherwise. Despite herself, she was pretty curious.  
  
 _How long has it been since he was in love?  
_  
Robin shook the thought loose. _Not your business._  
  
The phone started ringing, snapping Robin out of her thoughts. Stahl jumped up to get it, then went to let the delivery man in.  
  
This left Morgan and Robin alone for the brief few minutes it took Stahl to get from the third to the ground floor.  
  
Morgan's show had ended, so he chose to study Robin with wide, bright eyes.  
  
"Uncle Stahl said you read a lot," Morgan told Robin. "And that you work at a book store."  
  
"I do," Robin replied. "Do you read a lot too?"  
  
Morgan nodded quickly and excitedly. "Yeah! My mommy says I read more than most kids my age."  
  
Robin smiled at him. She was like him when she was really young. "And how old are you?"  
  
He held up seven fingers and beamed at Robin, proud of himself.  
  
His expression changed to something more inquisitive. "Uncle Stahl said you're from Plegia."  
  
"I am."  
  
She couldn't help but wonder how many stories Stahl had told him about her.  They seemed pretty close for an uncle and nephew, but Stahl was still quite busy with school to spend all his time telling Morgan about his friend Robin all day.  
  
"Does St--your uncle Stahl talk about me a lot?"  
  
Morgan nodded. "Yup! He likes you a lot! Like a best friend!"  
  
He then started talking about his own best friends, a young boy and girl he played pretend with, part of their own small club they'd called the Justice Cabal.  
  
Robin listened to Morgan as best as she could, though she was thinking about how much Stahl spoke of her, and how highly he spoke of her.  
  
It left her with a fluttery feeling, one that was not at all bad.  
  
By the time Stahl was back in the room, Morgan had already attached himself to Robin, and was in the middle of inviting her to his eighth birthday party.  
  
  
++  
  
  
Keeping Morgan occupied was fun, but it was also quite tiring. Robin wasn't surprised, but helping watch him unplanned left the task feeling a bit more arduous than she figured it usually would be.  He was a bright, easygoing kid, mellow and cool-headed.   
  
At least for a seven year old.   
  
Robin wasn't too sure on how to keep him entertained, and after an hour and a half it looked like Stahl was beginning to run out of ideas, too.  
  
Fortunately, Morgan came with a multitude of activities and games he wanted to do.  
  
They'd already had a drawing competition, a story-telling competition, and even an arm-wrestling competition, all of which Morgan judged, and all of which he declared Robin the winner, even when Stahl pinned her arm to the table in a mere few seconds.  
  
Stahl took this all in good stride, seemingly just happy that Morgan was getting along with Robin so well.  
  
It wasn't hard for Robin to like the boy. He was a genuinely nice kid, and she'd never been fond of them. His attachment to Robin helped too, with him agreeing with her every word and looking at her like she was a movie star.  
  
By eight thirty, Morgan wanted snacks, but Stahl, surprisingly, had none left, prompting the three to walk to the convenience store five minutes away.  
  
It was a bit cold out, but still mild, with heavy, thick snowflakes falling. Though the sky was usually bright, even late at night, due to the lights in Ylisstol, it looked particularly light tonight.  
  
Ylisstol was a beautiful city, more populous than Plegia's capital, and more exciting. Days like this made Robin feel far from home, but not homesick.  
  
It was a nice change.  
  
Stahl was generous, giving Morgan a hefty five-treat limit. Robin had never seen a kid look so excited in her whole life.  
  
He sped off to search for his treats while Stahl and Robin browsed, Stahl insisting that Robin get something. She considered one of the heart-shaped boxes of chocolates briefly, but found herself walking towards the refrigerator full of drinks instead.  
  
"I'm still sorry things didn't work out for tonight, you know," he told her.  
  
Robin sighed for the umpteenth time that day, and patted his shoulder. "It's fine, really."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence as Robin stared at cans of energy drinks, though Stahl looked like he wanted to say more.   
  
For once, he did.  
  
"No, I just... I thought it'd be fun. I'm always so worried about disappointing or boring you and everyone else and... I guess it just feels like I've let you down."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"You better not apologize again," Robin warned, and Stahl chuckled.  
  
"I won't. Sor--"  
  
He stopped himself, and Robin giggled.

She looked over the rows of juices and sodas.  None of them seemed particularly appealing, either.  
  
"I know where you're coming from, though. So really, don't sweat it. There's always tomorrow. Or next Friday. Well, maybe not. I don't know my schedule for next week till Sunday."  
  
Stahl breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I figured. Maybe Gaius'll be available next time, too."  
  
Something about the suggestion of Gaius joining them sent a rush of disappointment through Robin, but she ignored it.  
  
She walked a few steps, looking at the heavy glass bottles of overly-sweet lemonade.  Nope.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Guess he was busy?"

Coffee drinks.  Bingo.  
  
"Said he had a date."  
  
Robin fell silent, taking this information in.  She spun her head towards Stahl, her neck audibly complaining about the sudden change in direction.  
  
"What?! A date?"  
  
Stahl shrugged. "He didn't go into detail. Just said he had a date."  
  
"Huh.  He never mentioned anyone he was interested in."  
  
  
Robin picked up a bottled coffee drink and passed it to Stahl.   
  
"Do you think she's pretty?" she asked cheekily, nudging the man's shoulder.   
  
He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not having this discussion."  
  
Before Robin could make any more remarks about Gaius' Mystery Girl, Morgan came bounding back, holding what his tiny palms could carry.  
  
"All good, kiddo?" Stahl asked, prompting Morgan to nod excitedly.  
  
Stahl spent a short minute choosing something for himself, then paid for everyone. Once out of the building, Morgan began gesturing for Stahl to give him the bag, which he did.  He shuffled through it quickly, taking out a small pink package.  
  
"Here!" he exclaimed, handing it to Robin.  
  
She cocked her head, taken by surprise. "For me?"  
  
He nodded, giving her an adorable grin. "You said you didn't get any valentine cards, and I didn't have any left. I hope this is okay! My teacher said it's important to let your friends and family know that you love them."  
  
They'd had the conversation maybe an hour ago, Morgan asking Stahl and Robin if they'd gotten any cards from their friends. When they told him no, he insisted on making them some, but abandoned the idea when he found out Stahl had no stickers nor glitter glue.  
  
A lump formed in Robin's throat. She really loved Morgan.  
  
He passed her the gift, a small heart-shaped pink box that she assumed contained chocolates. A sweet thought from a young boy.  
  
"Thank you," she said, trying her best not to break down in front of him. She gave him a hug, which made his impossibly bright grin grow even brighter.  
  
He looked through the bag again, and pulled out another item.  
  
"And for you!" Morgan told Stahl, passing it to him. A tub of those little heart candies, the cute ones with words on them.   
  
"I was wondering why you were getting conversation hearts. I know you hate 'em," Stahl told the boy, who stuck out his tongue.   
  
"Yeah, but you like them!"  
  
 _Okay, he's gotta be the most thoughtful seven year old in the world.  
_  
"I can't believe my incredibly sweet nephew chose to only get three candies for himself, selflessly getting some for us," Stahl told Robin, touching a hand to his heart. Robin smiled, the lump in her throat fading, and her stomach fuzzy with genuine happiness.  
  
Morgan beamed up at him.   
  
"I guess I'll have to share my gift," Robin told the boy, whose eyes widened in excitement.   
  
"And since you don't like the hearts, how about a piggy back ride home?" Stahl asked Morgan.   
  
The boy's face suggested that this was, perhaps, the best day he'd ever experienced in his young life.

  
++  
  


By ten thirty, Jem and Maura, his wife, showed no signs of showing up soon, though Robin was tiring out, and wanted to leave.   
  
As much as she enjoyed Stahl and Morgan's company, she also enjoyed the company of her favorite pillow and her bed.  
  
Stahl had put on a movie once they'd gotten back, an attempt for Morgan to begin winding down. It worked, the boy looking like he could crash any minute.  
  
Robin herself was feeling it too, trying her best not to doze off on Stahl's couch, mainly because she knew she drooled in her sleep.   
  
Stahl noticed this, and spoke up.  
  
"Robin, I can drive you home, you know."  
  
Robin opened her eyes and blinked up at him. "Um, yeah. I think I'd like that," she said sheepishly, trying somewhat desperately to keep her eyes open while she spoke.  
  
So much for a coffee drink.  
  
"Morgan, are you up to driving Robin home?" Stahl asked.   
  
The boy, curled in on himself and clutching a stuffed horse, unglued his eyes from the movie and nodded silently, almost zombie-like.  
  
 _Someone's going to sleep well tonight_ , Robin thought to herself.  
  
Stahl got up and stretched. "We should go before anyone falls asleep."  
  
Robin followed his lead, gathering her things, while Morgan carefully put on his coat and boots. He didn't seem to be waking up, barely more aware than he'd been on the couch.  
  
It was both fortunate and unfortunate that Stahl's building didn't have a garage. Fortunate in the sense that the cold snapped Robin awake, and unfortunate in the sense that, well, she was cold. The temperature had lowered considerably since they'd walked to the store, and now the short walk to Stahl's car left her shivering.  
  
Without speaking, Stahl took his scarf off and wrapped it around Robin.  
  
"Thank you," she breathed, her teeth chattering. He nodded in acknowledgement, and began clearing snow off the car.  
  
Morgan, seemingly unfazed by the cold, continued in his mechanical, tired-child motions and got into the backseat, still tightly clutching his stuffed horse. He was completely silent, focusing all his energy on keeping himself awake, though his droopy eyelids suggested this tactic was failing.  
  
Robin, a bit dazed due to the cold and fatigue, found herself tugging at the scarf around her neck, pulling it tighter.  
  
 _It smells nice._  
  
The thought took her aback, surprising to even herself.  
  
Heat crept up to her cheeks, and she pulled the scarf higher to hide the flush. It was embarrassing to think things like that, though Robin couldn't exactly deny it.  
  
The simple thought had left her mind reeling, wandering a thousand directions in what it meant.  
  
All markers suggested that perhaps, perhaps, she felt maybe something a little stronger than friendship towards Stahl.  
  
She wasn't stupid, and she didn't want to be in denial either. More than anything, she was afraid. She had the same dilemma she'd been in earlier in the week, overthinking her personal relationships and what they meant, and what could happen if things became... more.  
  
It was such a stupid fear, a fear of being with others, of hurting others. A stupid fear, but a strong one nonetheless.  
  
She did her best to ignore her thoughts as Stahl got in the car. She also did her best to ignore the fact that her heart sped up in the slightest.  
  
 _Fool_ , Robin thought to herself, though she found herself smiling.   
  
It was comforting, for once, to think about someone who wasn't Tharja.   
  
Though everyone was silent on the way home, the car wasn't quiet, and the silence didn't feel empty.  Low jazz ballads played on the radio, and Stahl drummed his fingers along to the beat.  Morgan took deep, steady breaths as he slept, which somehow, Robin found comforting.  She was at ease, more so than she had been in months.  
  
  
++  
  
 **robin: how'd it go**  
 **robin: youre not answering so im guessing it went well**  
 **robin: maybe it's still going well**  
 **robin: heh**  
 **robin: talk to me when you can**  
 **robin: don't tell olivia, but i think i have a crush**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this is a bit long sorry lads)
> 
> first off, sorry about the wait! i was unexpectedly busy, then disinterested. (i actually was busy, but also spent a lot of time playing games. ffxv and ace attorney, mostly. whoops)
> 
> second, im always worried robins emotions seem like... not developed, or that they're not totally showing properly. part of that is supposed to be showing that she's still closed off, but i still feel like it might seem lacking. i just hope everything seems okay and that her progression seems normal thus far. also formatting. still feels weird, idk why. hope it looks normal for you
> 
> third, i started this without thinking too much ahead, save for a couple chapters. this led to separate friend groups (liv/gaius/stahl, then chrom and his group of cordelia, sumia, vaike, sully, etc.) this was stupid. seeing as they went to high school together in this canon, and their friends converge (sully, kellam, cordelia, etc), it's VERY unlikely that they wouldn't all know each other. i'm letting you all know this cause i'll prob go back thru and edit the things that suggested stahl and chrom didn't know each other. sorry!
> 
> lastly, next chapter should be up in less time than this one took. i have a lot of free time, i just don't use it well.
> 
> tl;dr: busy, constant worry, minor retcons, next chapter faster.
> 
> thanks for reading, and i hope to see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

After Valentine's Day, Chrom and Olivia were officially a couple. It was nice to see the two of them open about their feelings and freely expressing them. They were happy, and it made Robin happy.  
  
What didn't make her happy, however, was how sickeningly sweet they were. It wasn't that Robin particularly minded all the PDA, rather it made her jealous.  
  
And worsened the crush she had just recently admitted to having.  
  
Things hadn't at all changed between herself and Stahl, at least not yet. They were still friends above all, which was what really mattered. Robin kept herself from blushing when necessary, and ignored when her heart sped up. She did her best not to think of dating him, but of course, this is where Chrom complicated things. Seeing him and Olivia holding each other made her miss love, then think about Stahl.  
  
She reprimanded herself every time, smacking herself mentally, and trying to take her mind off of it. She did not want to think about having a crush, or worse yet, telling Stahl. She didn't feel ready yet, but she appreciated the warmth she felt around him.   
  
The plus side to the whole thing was that her thoughts about Tharja were far less, rarer and afterthoughts at best. It felt less like she was being haunted now, and more like she'd finally made her peace.  
  
It was nice.  
  
Ultimately, things hadn't changed much, but enough to be noticeable. The five friends still met for lunch as often as they could during the week, and hung out whenever possible. It was rare to see Chrom or Olivia these days, and rarer to see them apart, off on dates or out on their own, which meant Robin spent most of her time with Gaius and Stahl. One evening in early March, the three of them sat at a table in the cafe, Stahl having just gotten off of work.  
  
Gaius was tearing up packets of sugar and pouring them into a lukewarm coffee he'd gotten almost half an hour ago while Robin leaned back in her chair, eyes closed as she thought about an essay she'd just turned in.  
  
Robin could hear Stahl pulling a chair out and sitting down, then sighing.  She opened one eye, watching him as he stretched out before laying his head in his arms on the table.  
  
"Tough shift?" she asked, sitting forward.  
  
"Mm," he mumbled in agreement, his voice muffled due to his mouth being covered.  
  
"When isn't it?" Gaius wondered. "Work sucks."  
  
Robin and Stahl both nodded.   
  
"I've been doing overtime so I can get all of spring break off, but it's really kicking the life out of me," Stahl complained.  
  
Robin had almost forgotten about spring break, if she was being honest. School was tough, but she still enjoyed it, and she tended to only think as far as her current assignments.  
  
"Any big plans?" Gaius asked.   
  
"Going to see my parents," Stahl told him. "I was supposed to go for Yule, but I stayed here instead."  
  
Robin frowned. "They don't live in Ylisstol?"  
  
Stahl shook his head. "Moved once I finished high school. They always wanted to live near the seaside, and once they didn't have kids to tie them down, it was much easier."  
  
"Ah."  
  
This meant she probably wasn't going to see him during spring break. Which sucked.  
  
 _I wonder if Chrom's going away too. Olivia mentioned going back to Ferox for a bit, too. Am I gonna be all alone?  
_  
Robin sighed to herself. _I guess I could always work a bit extra.  
  
_ She kept herself from shuddering at the thought.    
  
"I'll be here if you're bored, Bubbles," Gaius said, winking.  
  
"Ugh," Robin replied, sticking her tongue out.   
  
Gaius smirked, and Stahl shook his head.   
  
"I'm serious, though. No plans, no family to go see. We could spend some quality time together. Have a sleepover and talk about boys," Gaius told her.   
  
"Cause I really wanna talk about boys with you."  
  
Gaius touched a hand to his heart. "I have _great_ taste, Bubbles."  
  
"Gaius, just don't be weird," Stahl said, exasperated.   
  
"Protecting your girlfriend, are we?" Gaius said, an impish grin.  
  
"We're not--" both Robin and Stahl started in unison, only for Gaius to wave them off dismissively.  
  
Robin looked down at the table, feeling heat rise to her cheeks. She couldn't deny the quiet rush she'd gotten at the word 'girlfriend', but Gaius' teasing was still going to be the end of her.  
  


++

Spring break came, and sure enough, Chrom and Olivia were both also going away. Chrom and his sisters were going on vacation to Valm, and Olivia was off to Ferox to see her family. With Stahl away too, this meant Robin and Gaius were stuck with each other for the next two weeks.   
  
Robin took on a few extra shifts at the book store, which meant some extra money to spend over the break. Everyone left early the day after break started, Chrom and Olivia with flights to catch and Stahl with a long drive ahead.   
  
Robin had a shift that day, which kept her from feeling overly lonely, the countless customers she needed to help proving a worthy distraction.  
  
Maybe next year I'll be able to go on vacation, Robin told herself. It was nearly closing time at the bookstore. The day had been easy, not too many customers but not too few either. Donnel and Ricken were their usual excitable selves, keeping Robin company and distracting Miriel from the fact that she'd forgotten to tell a few customers to have a good day.  
  
 _Where would I go?_ she pondered. _Valm? I hear it's nice in the spring. Maybe I could go back to Plegia. I could see Aversa. Or Henry! I haven't spoken to him in so long, though...  
_  
She thought about this while she restocked shelves, her mind elsewhere. She didn't notice the ginger-haired boy sneaking up behind her while she worked.  
  
Gaius stuck his face close to Robin and blew air in her ear, causing the girl to yelp and drop the books she was holding.  
  
She whipped around, hand up, ready to smack her assailant.  
  
"Hey," the boy said as Robin's hand hit his chest.  
  
"Gods, Gaius!" Robin hissed. "I'm working!"  
  
"Which is exactly why I did that," he said. He leaned down and began picking up the books Robin had dropped.  
  
"Why are you here?" Robin asked, joining him on the ground.  
  
Gaius shrugged at her. "Bored. What else?"  
  
"Fair point."  
  
Robin sighed to herself and began picking up the books.    
  
"Oh, and I told my boyfriend that you were pretty much all alone this week. He's invited you over for dinner."  
  
Robin paused and slowly looked up at Gaius.  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Robin made a face. "What... How long have you had a boyfriend? You never told us."  
  
Gaius thought for a moment. "Almost four years now. Anniversary's on June 9th."  
  
"WH-- F--FOUR YEARS?" Robin spluttered.  
  
Gaius simply nodded, then began handing Robin the books he'd picked up. She snapped herself out of her shock and took them from him.  
  
"Why didn't you ever mention him?" Robin asked.  
  
Gaius shrugged again. "Didn't know when to bring it up. Besides, I figured you guys had guessed considering the times I cancel plans on you and stuff."  
  
It was true that Gaius probably spent the most time away from the group, but Robin had always figured it was school or work. She supposed that made sense.  
  
"Anyways," Gaius said, standing back up. "I know you're not busy tonight, and probably hungry. You in?"  
  
Robin checked the clock. "Definitely. I've gotta meet your mystery man. Shift ends in ten."  
  
++  
  
While Robin and Gaius were on the bus on their way to Gaius' place, Robin couldn't help but miss Stahl's car. Less drafty, and less people brushing their teeth and spitting at stops.   
  
Ylissean public transport was definitely odd.  
  
Gaius spent the fifteen minute bus ride informing Robin about Libra, his boyfriend. He was a double-major, in fine arts and religious studies, and apparently had the most beautiful blond hair in the world.  Gaius warned that Libra did not like being told he looked feminine, and Robin didn't ask why.  She accepted this and tucked it into her mind as an important reminder.    
  
His place was actually quite nice, a condo on the east side of town. How he afforded it, Robin had no idea.  
  
"Nice place," Robin told Gaius on the elevator ride up.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Libra's kind of an up-and-coming artist. His work's been selling for quite a lot lately. We just moved into this place six months ago."  
  
 _Man, I wish I had a rich artist boyfriend_ , Robin thought. _Though Stahl's place is nice, too.  
_  
If she was alone in the elevator, she'd have slapped herself.  
  
Gaius led her to his place and unlocked the door. Robin could hear music playing and the sizzle of something cooking.  
  
"We're here!" Gaius called.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen!" a melodic voice called back.   
  
Gaius took Robin's coat and put it away for her, then ushered her down the main hall towards the kitchen.  
  
The walls to his home were painted a lovely cool light grey, and every room was well-decorated, with modern furniture. A glass coffee table, square-shaped black couches, a flat-screen TV, and plush white carpet.  
  
The decor wasn't what she'd imagined Gaius having, though it was a pleasant surprise. His and Libra's home was incredibly beautiful, and very comfortable.  
  
Robin went into the kitchen, where a slender, pretty man that Robin assumed was Libra stood in front of the stove, stirring something around in a pan.   
  
While feminine wasn't the first descriptor that came to mind, Robin could understand why the man probably disliked it,  He had light, fair skin, and gorgeous long blond hair he'd tied into a ponytail. From his profile, Robin could see his straight nose and delicate features.  With his hair tied up, Robin could also see the jagged scar on his neck. It wasn't ugly, just jarring to see any form of imperfection on someone who looked so angelic.  
  
 _Damn. Gaius does have good taste.  
_  
Gaius pushed past Robin, who was standing awkwardly in the archway leading to the kitchen. He gently wrapped an arm around Libra's waist and kissed the man's cheek.  
  
Gaius was shorter than his boyfriend, meaning that he had to stand on his toes to reach him. Robin had never thought Gaius was adorable before, but she did now.  
  
Libra turned his head to Robin and smiled. He passed the spatula he'd been holding to Gaius, letting him take control while he went to greet Robin.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," he said. His voice was gentle, soft and soothing. Robin felt comforted by his presence alone. "I'm Libra."  
  
"You too. Robin."  
  
"You don't have any peanut allergies, do you?  Gaius never did mention that.  I'm making stir fry with peanut sauce and rice."  
  
"Oh, no. No allergies. It's good."  
  
Libra smiled at Robin again. "I'm glad. It should be ready in two more minutes. Here, come sit. I'll get out the wine."  
  
He pointed Robin to the dining table just outside of the kitchen, where she went to sit. He searched for wine glasses while Gaius finished off the meal.  
  
Both the dining room and living room's walls were covered in framed photos of Libra and Gaius together, as well as paintings and sketches that Robin assumed were Libra's art. He really was a fantastic artist; she'd never seen anyone make color look like that, or quite capture the glare of lights in the rain like he did.  
  
The sketches were all similar in one way, all of them featuring the same subject; Gaius. Sketches of him in different poses, lying down, stretching, sleeping, of different faces he made, his smirks, his grins, and a tender expression Robin had never seen her friend make before.  
  
If nothing else, Gaius inspired Libra immensely, that much was clear.  
  
Libra came into the room holding three glasses and a bottle of wine. He gave one to Robin and poured her a glass.  
  
"Thanks," Robin said.   
  
Libra nodded in acknowledgement, then sat and poured a glass for himself.  
  
"Your art is really lovely," Robin said.  
  
Libra smiled warmly. "Thank you. It must seem a bit odd to see so many images of Gaius everywhere."  
  
Robin laughed. "It's fine. You capture him well."  
  
Libra took on a dreamy look. "I've been drawing him for years now. He really is my muse."  
  
Seeing how in love the two were made Robin feel both jealous and fuzzy. They'd been in love for four years, and looked like they were still in the honeymoon phase.   
  
Gaius came into the room with the food and the plates.  
  
"Were you talking about me?"  
  
"Of course," Robin said. "I need as many juicy details about you as I can get. Good for blackmail."  
  
"I was just telling her about last November," Libra said, playing along. Gaius paled, before realizing that his boyfriend was joking.  
  
"Evil," he hissed, sitting down.   
  
"We were talking about you being in all the sketches, that's all," Robin told Gaius. "Though now I'm quite curious about last November."  
  
The boy sighed, and Libra patted his shoulder.   
  
"Maybe after a few glasses of wine, Bubbles."  
  
++  
  
Gaius and Libra spent the time telling Robin stories. The times Gaius had modeled for Libra and fallen asleep, or the few occasions Libra drank the water he was using for his paints.  
  
Robin made an offhanded remark about Tharja, prompting Gaius to pry. Robin told the two everything, from the beginning of the relationship to moving to all the pain her father caused in between. She talked about missing Plegia, yet fearing returning due to the implications of such.  
  
Libra looked ready to cry by the end, eyes pitiful and sympathetic, and Gaius just as close.  She'd never taken Gaius for being emotional, and though she wanted to attribute it to the alcohol, today had already taught her enough to know that she didn't know much about Gaius after all.  
  
Libra, after a moment's hesitation, showed Robin his scar and told her his own story.   
  
His parents had been physically abusive, believing Libra to be a demon, leaving scars on him both in thought and in flesh. He ran away from home quite young, going to different shelters and friends' homes. Finding solace in churches and faith, he spent a lot of time there, too.  
When he was seventeen, his art was chosen from a selection as a winner, and the boy got a full scholarship to Exalt, Ylisse's famed art school.   
  
"When we first met, he didn't even like to be touched," Gaius told Robin once Libra finished talking. "His parents were... really awful. It left him afraid of it."  
  
Libra nodded sadly. "These things happen, unfortunately. I'm just lucky I was able to overcome it."  
  
He tenderly took Gaius' hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over the top of his hand. Gaius looked flustered and bashful; it was cute to see him like that.  The gentle touch further proved how far Libra had come, and even only knowing him for little over an hour, Robin was glad he'd worked through his fear.  
  
"How did the two of you meet?" Robin asked.   
  
Gaius made a face.  
  
"He... caught me pickpocketing from someone. He didn't talk down to me or anything. Just asked me why I did it. If I needed help getting what I needed.  Everyone used to always tell me I was good for nothing and just told me off.  Libra didn't."  
  
He hesitated.   
  
"I grew up without my father.  Never knew him.  Mom was always working, and I was always alone.  She did her best, but we didn't have much.  I stole to try and get things I'd never have otherwise, like candy, luxuries we could never afford.  Libra... he bought me a few boxes of cookies and stuff, so that I wouldn't have to steal 'em.  It probably sounds kinda dumb, but he didn't have anything and still went out of his way to help me."   
  
Gaius looked down at the table. "Felt really stupid about stealing after that. I started helping Libra with volunteer work to almost make up for it. Spent a lot of time in church for someone not very religious."  
  
Robin sat speechless, unsure of what to say.  
  
"I'm glad the two of you found each other," she said finally. "You seem really happy."  
  
Libra smiled. "We are."  
  
Gaius was bright red and blushing. While he definitely loved showing Libra that he loved him, he was certainly a bit reserved when it came to showing this to other people.    
  
"Enough for the sad stuff," he said, getting up. "Let's break into my candy stash."

 

++  
  
  


Robin moved on the couch again, and tucked her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Like this?"  
  
"Perfect," Libra told her. He studied her for a moment before looking down and beginning to sketch.  
  
After they'd broken into Gaius' sweets and Libra's tea, Libra asked Robin if he could sketch her. Robin was honored, and very gladly accepted, though Gaius seemed a bit perturbed he wasn't the subject, even if it was only one night.  He kept quiet, however, watching Libra work or whatever movie was on TV.  
  
"A shame more of your friends aren't home. It would be nice to have varied models," Libra said, smudging a mark with his finger.  
  
"You'd love Olivia," Robin said, careful to stay still. "She's a dancer. I bet she could pull off a ton of sweet poses."  
  
Libra gasped quietly. "Oh, I do believe I would. Please tell her that I'd love to have her over for tea."  
  
Robin laughed. "Will do."  
  
"Any other friends worth drawing?"  
  
Robin thought for a moment. "There's Chrom and Stahl. Chrom's annoying, though, and I doubt he'd be able to sit still. Stahl would be better. He's pretty tall and he has soft hair. Um, not that I'd know. It just looks soft."

She started speaking quickly, almost frantically, to cover up what she'd just said.  
  
"He has freckles, too, but not as many as Gaius. They're pretty cute to draw, right? And he's kind of muscular. Less than Chrom but more than Gaius. I mean, he's really handsome.  Chrom's pretty handsome too, but Stahl's... hm.  He's also really nice. Like, one of the nicest people I've ever met.  And... he's... I'm sure... you would, um... get along."  
  
Both Gaius and Libra were staring at her, and her heart was racing a bit.  
  
 _Oh, gods._   
  
Gaius was smirking impishly, while Libra was completely silent.  
  
"Are you in love with Stahl, Robin?" Gaius asked.  
  
Robin looked away, blushing madly. "No, I..."  
  
The words faded in her throat before they could make it out.  
  
"Not that this is a good time, but could you please hold that pose?"  
  


++  
  


Robin ate with Libra and Gaius almost every night the next week. It was nice being fed by someone who could cook well, and even nicer to have company.   
  
Though Gaius looked prepared to tease Robin at every occasion, he kept quiet. Robin figured this was due to Libra's intervention, and she was incredibly fortunate to the man.   
  
He sketched Robin a few more times, saying how much he loved drawing long hair. The girl felt that every sketch was unbelievably flattering, though Libra insisted he kept his images as realistic as he could in his style.  
  
Robin was still quite embarrassed about how she'd gushed about Stahl. He'd only been gone for a week, but she still found herself missing him.  
  
 _Foolish. So stupid. Gods_ , she told herself as she texted him.  
  
She was sitting in Gaius and Libra's living room, having just finished dinner. Libra had made really delicious pasta, and Robin had overeaten and was trying to keep herself from being sick.  
  
Gaius, with his bottomless stomach for sweets, popped another chocolate into his mouth. Libra was loading up the dishwasher, and once he returned they were going to start some documentary Libra found on a streaming site.  
  
Robin almost jumped when her phone buzzed.   
  
**robin: hey! how's your week been?  
**  
 **stahl: good!! jem and maura came with morgan, so it's been a busy week. anything eventful on your end?  
**  
"Can I tell Stahl you have a boyfriend?" Robin asked Gaius.  
  
"I was wondering why you seemed so jittery. Yeah, no prob."  
  
 **robin: gaius has a boyfriend. he's really nice and an artist. and he cooks well. you'd def like him lol  
**  
 **stahl: a boyfriend?? wow!**   
  
Robin laughed at the way he texted. His online presence was definitely as familiar and enthusiastic as he was. They kept texting for a while, even after Libra started the movie. Stahl told Robin about his week so far. He'd gone fishing with his brother, father and Morgan, and helped his mother finish a quilt she'd been working on for a year. He'd also gone swimming with Morgan almost every day, and both himself and the boy had gotten sunburns.  
  
Apparently Morgan wouldn't stop talking about Robin, either, calling her his new best friend and insisting that Stahl bring her to his birthday. Stahl even passed his phone to the boy for a few minutes, leading to a short, typo-filled conversation about what video games Robin liked.  
  
Robin, in turn, told Stahl all about Libra, and how happy he and Gaius looked. She told him about the art around the condo, the meals Libra had made for them so far.   
  
After an hour and a bit, Morgan was pestering Stahl to take him outside to go stargazing, which meant it was time to go. As he would in person, Stahl apologized a thousand times before leaving, and wished Robin a good night.  
  
She clung onto her phone for a few minutes after his last message.  
  
"Is he doing well?" Libra asked gently.  He was cuddled up on the couch with Gaius, the smaller man practically cocooned into his form.  
  
"Mmhm. He's spending time with his family," Robin informed him. Her voice was distant, lost in a daydream of what she often wished she had.  
  
"Do you miss your family?" Libra asked, inquisitive.  
  
"I don't know, honestly," Robin admitted. "Sometimes I feel like it'd be nice to feel like I belong somewhere. There's days where I just feel so lost. I know that my dad wasn't a good man, though, that he was abusive. It scares me that I wanna go back sometimes."  
  
"But you belong with us. Chrom and Liv and Stahl and me. " Gaius said, his voice earnest. "You belong more than you did with your dad, too. We're just as tight-knit as a family could be, aren't we?"  
  
Robin stared at him for a moment, processing his words in her mind. It was true. She'd never really felt as close as she had with anyone other than her current friends. It was easy to spend time with them, and she was truly happy around them.   
  
Robin couldn't stop the tears that started flowing.  
  
"Oh, gods, did I say something wrong?" Gaius asked, beginning to panic.  
  
Libra shook his head. "I think you said exactly what she needed to hear, my love."  
  


++  
  


Stahl, Olivia and Chrom all came home the next week, all three of them exhausted after busy vacations spent with families.   
Stahl's skin was still a bit pink due to the time he spent in the sun, while Chrom and Olivia looked nothing more than particularly tired, and very glad to see each other.  
  
Robin and Gaius were both bright and sunny, the two of them fairly well-rested despite the shifts they'd worked over the past two weeks.  
  
Gaius invited everyone to his house for dinner the day they got back, figuring it was a good time to introduce them to Libra. Libra made a giant serving of Robin's favorite pasta, and everyone ignored the fact that school started again the next day.   
  
Robin teased Chrom when given the chance, and Gaius high-fived her for picking up parts of his personality. Olivia told everyone about Ferox, and how cold it had been despite it being spring now.  
  
Stahl showed everyone pictures of Morgan, swimming and fishing and giving him big thumbs up.  
  
Robin's laugh felt lighter, easier, as though a weight had been lifted off her chest. She loved her friends, and loved being around them. She loved their stories, the way Gaius teased, and the way he acted so selfish yet shared his most precious candies anyways. She loved how easily Olivia blushed, and how brave the girl was despite her nerves. She loved Stahl's kindness and selflessness, and how easily he read people and knew what to do in any situation. She loved Chrom and his clumsiness, his foolishness, and that he'd been her friend through everything so far.  
  
What Gaius had said resonated with her. They were a family of their own, in a way. And it was better than any other family she'd known.  
  
For the first time since she'd moved there, Ylisse felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if my replies to comments are late! i read & appreciate all of em, believe me  
> this week has been weird for me but my motivation to write is definitely back. next chapter shouldn't be too long of a wait!  
> a quick note on school in the fic: i've tried to leave it somewhat vague, 'cause i'm from quebec and our system is weird, what with cegep and starting high school at 12. ylisse is more based off the US' system, with some liberties taken. hopefully nothing seems too off.   
> see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

April marked the beginning of the end of the school year, with exams fast approaching. Robin had already begun her end of the year studies and revision, hoping to get the best grades she could.  
  
Though she wouldn't always admit it, often for fear of seeming too nerdy, Robin genuinely enjoyed school and didn't mind exams, for the most part. She did well enough to feel confident about her grades and exams scores, and her GPA rarely dropped below 3.8, which was great.  
  
As much as she liked school, however, she also adored summer break.   
  
Ylisse's muggy city summers were nothing like Plegia's dry heat ones, but a different (and sweaty) experience she still liked. Summers in Ylisse were hazy happiness, long days finished off with cold drinks. The memories Robin had associated to Plegian summers were air conditioned, sterile rooms, spent studying and doing her best to avoid her father.  
  
The summers she'd spent with Tharja in Ylisse had been nice, but spending it with her friends this year sounded even better.  
  
Semesters in Ylisse started early, which also meant they ended early, making summer feel longer. Robin's final exam was in the first week of May, which was pretty great, but school started back up in early August, which wasn't so nice.  Though it was still fairly early in the spring, summer was already on everyone's mind, and it worked as motivation to help power through the remaining weeks of school.  
  
The reminders of Emmeryn's wedding that came in the mail a week into April also worked as such.

In truth, the wedding had been the last thing on Robin's mind as of late, and she'd all but forgotten it.  
  
Chrom, on the other hand, was positively giddy. Dinners with the Nobles and Frederick involved last minute planning, with Lissa and Chrom reviewing the tiniest overlooked details while Frederick helped Robin double-check her calculus notes.   
  
"You chose white roses, right?" Chrom asked, flipping through the floral catalog.  
  
Emmeryn nodded.   
  
"We should pair them with yellow ones!" Lissa exclaimed.  
  
"I think red would be better," Chrom said.  
  
"Math is harder than it used to be," Frederick grumbled, pinching his nose bridge.  
  
Robin groaned along with him, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"What do you two think? About the flowers?" Emmeryn questioned.  
  
Frederick looked pensive as he handed Robin's notebook back to her. "Your notes seem set. And I'd suggest something different. Maybe lilacs. Something purple might be nice, perhaps."  
  
"I love lilies," Robin added. "Pink ones are really nice. I wonder if they have purple ones."  
  
"Ooh, I hadn't even considered lilies," Emmeryn said. "Or lilacs.   
  
Chrom flipped through the catalogue. "They're available. The lilies are. Lilacs don't seem to be."  
  
"Shame," Frederick said, and it looked like he really meant it.  
  
"Lilies it is, then," Emmeryn said.   
  
"That just about wraps it up!" Lissa said brightly. "All we need now is the seating arrangements."  
  
This earned a groan from both Frederick and Emmeryn. Obviously, going over every guest and choosing who could sit beside who without starting brawls was a pretty arduous task.  
  
"Oh!" Emmeryn cried suddenly. "Robin! I forgot to ask. I was wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid."  
  
Robin, still a bit dazed from the calc notes, stared at her blankly. "A what."  
  
"Bridesmaid, dear."  
  
With how excited Chrom looked at this prospect, Robin could only guess it was his idea.  
  
"I mean... I'd be honored. Really. I'm just... are you sure this is what you want? It looks like Chrom may have had some influence."  
  
Emmeryn laughed, and Chrom placed a hand over his heart, as though Robin had wounded him.  
  
"Of course. It will be Lissa, Phila, and you. You're very much like a sister to us, Robin, and I don't think the family would be the same without you."  
  
"It should be known I feel very much the same way," Frederick added, then gave Lissa a pointed look. "Almost like a younger sister who doesn't try to put lizards in my bed. It's quite nice."  
  
"WOW! Hey! That was once! Okay, maybe twice but..." Lissa started, only to trail off as she counted every time she'd attempted to spook Frederick with reptiles.  
  
Robin's heart bubbled with emotion, the excitement and joy she felt surfacing upwards and spreading through her like a warm glow.  
  
"I'm so glad you consider me as much," she said. And she really, truly was.  
  
Chrom hummed. "That's what family's for."  
  
Neither Robin nor Chrom and his sisters had had great parents. A small unit of their own worked much better, anyways.  
  
These days, it really seemed like Robin was finding her own families where she least expected.  
  
Emmeryn served dessert, and Robin put her notes away. The Nobles plus Robin discussed what being a bridesmaid entailed, with the dinner rehearsals and practices and matching dresses, meaning Robin needed to give Emmeryn her measurements, and fast.  
  
The wedding was definitely being rushed, but with schedules as busy as Frederick and Emmeryn's, they didn't have much of a choice. The wedding, with a hundred and fifty guests, was being held in southern Ylisse at some fancy remote golf course resort getaway, a place Frederick had managed to book over a hundred rooms for free through his company. It also meant a five-hour road trip, though Emmeryn had kindly offered that Robin join the Nobles in Frederick's trusty light-blue minivan.  
  
The fact that he owned one was both hilarious and unsurprising to Robin.  
  
As Robin packed her homework and Frederick got ready to drive her home, Lissa looked over the guest list one last time.   
  
"Oh! Robin! You didn't let us know if you're bringing a plus-one or not," the girl informed her. "We have to get the seating done, like, really quick, so you're gonna have to let us know by Friday!"  
  
"Oh. Right. Yeah. I'll let you know," Robin replied.  
  
She said her goodbyes to the family, and Frederick led her out the door.  
  
She resisted the urge to immediately text Stahl.  
  
++  
  
 **robin: i need a plus one for emmeryn's (chrom's sis) wedding**  
 **robin: it's may 14th**  
 **robin: if you're not busy, would you mind?  
**  
Stahl's text came literally seconds after Robin had hit send.  
  
 **stahl: yes! i'd be glad to!:)  
**  
++

The rest of April felt more like a blur than an actual month.   
  
Robin was fitted for her dress, a beautiful lavender-colored sleeveless thing. It cinched at the waist, which Robin loved, and ended at her knees, which kept it from looking too long.   
  
Along with Phila and Lissa, Robin helped Emmeryn choose her dress, too, which was absolutely dazzling. A floor-length white ballroom gown with elaborate pearls and bead work on the bodice.  Robin had seen a peek of the price tag, and just a glance was enough to know that Frederick's high income was footing the bill. It was worth it, though, with how gorgeous Emmeryn looked, practically fit to be a queen.  
  
Save for dress fittings, Robin spent all her time studying or working. Everyone else was more or less the same, leaving very little time spent together except for lunches, though even then exams tended to cut into their lunch schedule.   
  
By May 3rd, finals were over, and Robin was free. While grades didn't come in for another week at least, Robin was plenty confident that she did well, a reassuring thought that kept her from losing her mind now that the semester was done.  
  
While usually she'd be glad to celebrate at home by doing absolutely nothing for a few days, Olivia insisted their small group (plus Libra) celebrate the end of the year together, which sounded like a fantastic idea.  
  
Instead of replicating their New Year's disaster with alcohol, they decided to have a picnic at a lakeside park nearby.  
  
It was a blissfully warm day, humid but not overly so, with cloudless blue skies. The park was calm, given that most kids were still in school, making it a really perfect day to spend outside.   
  
"If you stare at the sun too long you'll go blind, you know," Chrom said. He stood over Robin, his head blocking the sun from her.  
  
She reached an arm up and swatted at him.   
  
She was lying on the blanket, stretched out quite happily in the sun, with Olivia lying perpendicular, her head resting on Robin's stomach. They weren't posing, but Libra was sketching them anyways.  
Chrom and Stahl had just run to a corner store to pick up drinks, the one thing any of them had neglected to bring.  
  
Chrom sat down beside Olivia, who shifted to rest her head on his lap. He began threading his fingers through her hair, somewhat absentmindedly, as he spoke to Libra. Months ago, Olivia would have likely been far shyer, and unable to display affection so openly like this. Robin was glad she was comfortable enough around her friends to do so.  
  
Robin watched them a bit too attentively, watching carefully as Chrom twisted a lock of pink hair around one finger. She looked up to find Stahl watching them, too, only for their eyes to meet and both of them to look away.  
  
Gaius took a bottle of soda from the bag. "I can't believe you're ditching me for a wedding."  
  
"Don't be rude, love," Libra told him, not even bothering to take his eyes off his sketchbook.  
  
Chrom shrugged. "I'm sure if she knew you better, my sister would have invited you."  
  
"Or if Robin had invited me as her plus-one," Gaius said, giving Stahl a pointed look.  
  
Stahl laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You're just too good for 'em, Gaius," Robin said sarcastically. She sat up, and Gaius moved closer to her. He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer, then kissed her cheek.  
  
"Aw, Bubbles, you're the best."  
  
He'd been doing this a lot lately, hugs and touches here and there. Robin didn't mind the physical closeness, but she had been afraid Libra did. He'd shrugged it off with a laugh, saying that Gaius was a pretty touchy-feely person. The way Gaius eyed Stahl every time he got close to Robin, though, the girl figured he had some sort of ulterior motives.  Stahl watched as Gaius kissed Robin's cheek, and a flicker of something indistinguishable flashed in his eyes. Robin wanted to believe it was something like jealousy, though the man turned to speak to Olivia too quickly for her to tell.   
  
_My eyes must be seeing what they want to.  
_  
Gaius' physical affections had yet to get a rise out of Stahl, even after a few weeks. He wasn't a particularly good wingman, but at least he was trying.   
  
"The wedding better be good, though," Chrom said, his voice carrying the slightest edge. "So much planning has gone into this. I've felt like I was on the verge of a breakdown for almost a week now."  
  
Olivia reached an arm up and patted his cheek. "It'll be worth it, don't worry. Emmeryn will be overjoyed no matter what."  
  
Her words were true; Emmeryn would probably have been perfectly content with simply going to city hall to sign the marriage certificate, though Robin knew Frederick would not have allowed that. He always had to go all out, especially when it came to Emmeryn.  
  
The fact that Frederick had put so much extra attention into it just made it all the more worth it.  
  
The group sat outside in the sun for hours, glad to have the chance to be lazy for once. Robin grew bored of simply lying down after a while, and decided to walk down to the lake shore.   
  
Libra chose to stay and continue sketching Olivia, leaving Robin with Stahl, Gaius, and Chrom.  
  
The shore was all rocks, as was the lake bottom, which made it harder to walk barefoot. This, however, didn't discourage and her friends from doing so anyways. Robin was glad she'd worn shorts after watching Chrom desperately attempt to roll up his jeans far enough to wade in the water. It was still a bit too cold to properly swim, but pleasant enough to walk in without getting hypothermia.  
  
Robin walked along the shoreline, wincing every time she stepped on a particularly jagged rock.   
  
Stahl continuously checked on her every time she winced, worried she'd cut herself on one of the stones. His small actions like these made her temporarily forget any pain in her feet, replaced by the butterflies in her stomach instead.  
  
"I'd be more worried about Gaius," Robin told him, jerking her head to her friend's direction.   
  
He was sprinting towards the water (and Chrom) as fast as he could, screaming as he did so due to every rock he stepped on.  
  
Stahl shook his head with a disapproving sigh. "I think he's a bit beyond saving."  
  
The two watched as Gaius jumped on Chrom, knocking him into the water. They continued watching as both resurfaced and Chrom attempted to drown Gaius.  
  
"Thanks again for coming to the wedding with me," Robin said suddenly. She wasn't really speaking with any purpose, just to fill silence.   
  
Stahl smiled, one of his usual comforting ones. "No problem. I'm... really glad you invited me. I think it'll be a lot of fun."  
  
There was a loud splash as Gaius knocked Chrom back into the water again.   
  
Robin looked down to her feet, unsure of what to say, unable to respond, and a bit bashful at Stahl's reply.  
  
"Actually, Robin... I, um..." Stahl started. His voice was nervous, a change from his usual calm.   
  
Robin looked up at him, to find him avoiding her eyes. His cheeks were pink and he was biting his lip.  
  
Robin's heart, which already felt a bit faster just from being around him, sped up.  
  
There were several smaller splashes and several loud shouts as Chrom and Gaius ran towards them.  
  
Stahl opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Gaius.   
  
"Chrom's going to kill me!" he cried, running behind Robin. He grabbed her shoulders, leaving wet patches from wherever he touched her.   
  
He was fully intending on using her as a human shield to protect himself from Chrom's wrath.  
  
"Hell yeah I am!" Chrom told him, running to Robin's left in an attempt to catch him.   
  
"Guys, please--" Robin started.   
  
Gaius darted to one side, still holding on to Robin as Chrom came closer to him. In an attempt to dodge him, Gaius' foot slipped on a rock, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall into the water.  
  
This would have been fine, had he not been holding onto Robin, who came toppling down with him.  
  
A bit surprised, she sat in the water in shock.  
  
Everyone's reaction was instantaneous. Apologies from Chrom and Gaius, both fearing their lives, and Stahl clapping a hand over his mouth.  
  
Usually, Robin would have been pretty upset. In fact, she _should_ have been upset.   
  
But instead, all she could do was laugh. She felt too happy to do anything else.  
  
Both Chrom and Gaius were taken aback, but they laughed too. Stahl sighed and extended a hand towards Robin.  
  
She took it and hoisted herself up. She noticed as Stahl's hand stayed on hers for a moment too long, then as he quickly let go, though the feeling of his touch still lingered.   
  
Figuring that she should probably change before she got a cold, the friends made their way back to Olivia and Libra.  
  
Robin desperately wanted to ask Stahl what he was going to say, but part of her was too afraid, leading her to keep quiet. Instead, she just gratefully accepted when he offered her the sweater he'd packed just in case, and noted every time she caught his gaze lingering on her.  
  
Maybe some things were best left unsaid.   
  
For now.

++  
  
The next few days sped by, and before long, there were only two days left before the wedding. Due to rehearsals, the few bridesmaids and groomsmen were to arrive a day early, which meant a road trip with the Nobles.  
  
On the car ride, Robin discovered that as much as she loved her best friend's family, she hated long car rides with them.   
  
It involved a lot of bickering between Lissa and Frederick over what to play over the radio (Lissa insisted on pop while Frederick refused to play anything but classic rock). Chrom spent most of the time sleeping, giving no input, and Emmeryn attempted to stop the arguing by letting Robin choose what to play instead.  As it turned out, both Frederick and Lissa hated jazz enough to find common ground and alternate stations every 15 minutes.  
  
Robin kept herself busy by texting Stahl and Olivia during the car ride, updating them with the worst pictures of Chrom sleeping that she could get. The two were planned to come to following day, Stahl having offered to drive Olivia seeing as neither had anything to rehearse and a day spent watching rehearsals was bound to be boring.   
  
As she texted them, Robin couldn't stop thinking about what Stahl had left unsaid that day at the lake. She wanted to forget about it, thinking it was probably better for her heart that way, but she couldn't.   
It took an enormous amount of effort to think of anything else during the drive.  
  
Arriving at the hotel was an unbelievable relief to Robin, who desperately needed a distraction and to stretch. Seeing as it was already fairly late in the day, everyone got to their rooms and settled, and Robin fell asleep before she even ate dinner.

  
The next day was hectic.  
  
Ceremony rehearsals started at nine in the morning, and went on for hours. Robin was to walk beside Chrom, holding his hand carefully and walk slowly towards the altar. Once they reached it, she went to the left, him to the right. In theory, it was a very simple process, one that usually wouldn't need more than two practices.   
  
It quickly became apparent that Robin and Chrom needed all the rehearsal time they could get.  
  
When Chrom wasn't tripping over his feet or the carpet that led down the aisle, Robin was walking too fast and arriving at the end of the aisle too early. The two of them were an unbelievable, uncoordinated mess, and after three hours, everyone had given up on them and just hoped for the best the next day.   
  
Dinner rehearsals were easier, on Robin at least. All she really had to do was sit, seeing as she had no speech or slideshows to present. Nonetheless, the process lasted hours, and by the end, Robin was exhausted.  
  
She sat at a table in the banquet hall, sprawled out, fanning herself off with a menu and sipping at a soda she wasn't entirely sure was hers. Chrom was beside her, overheating, with only two buttons still done up on his shirt and strands of hair plastered to his forehead.   
  
She couldn't even imagine how Emmeryn felt.  
  
"I'm glad Em's getting married and all, but does this really have to be so exhausting?" Chrom asked, sounding a bit breathless.  
  
"Gods, I know," Robin replied with a groan.   
  
Chrom closed his eyes and Robin turned her attention to Phila and Lissa. Phila was Emmeryn's maid of honor, and currently doing her best to fend off one of Frederick's groomsmen, an odd Valmese fellow with long blue hair.   
  
Phila was beautiful and graceful, petite, though toned and muscled due to sports and horseback riding, with lustrous silver-blond hair. She had delicate features, and, most interestingly, bright ruby red eyes unlike anything Robin had ever seen before.  With looks like hers, it was no surprise she was being flirted with, really.   
  
Lissa laughed across the room as Phila began swatting at the man, who had one hand held to his heart.   
  
"Do you have any idea what time Olivia and Stahl are getting here?" Chrom asked, his eyes still closed.  
  
Robin checked the clock above the bar to her right. "Few more hours, I'd say. They only left an hour ago, and Stahl's a cautious driver."  
  
Most guests weren't arriving till the next day, with the wedding being in the late afternoon, but both Stahl and Olivia were too worried about being late, resulting in them coming earlier than other guests.  
  
Chrom groaned. It had only been a day, but it was obvious that he was already missing Olivia.   
  
"I think rehearsals are done, at least," Robin said, an attempt to help bring her friend's spirits up.  
  
"Thank the gods for that," Chrom said. "If I have to read my speech one more time, I really think I'll lose it."   
  
Robin watched him as he stood up and buttoned his shirt.   
  
"You know what is a good idea?" he asked.  
  
Robin cocked her head. "Dinner?"  
  
"Exactly. Let's go order room service till we're sick."

 

++

 

There was just something about being alone with your best friend that was so perfect. Robin loved her friends, and she loved being with them, but spending time with just Chrom helped remind her why he was her best friend in the first place.   
  
They went to his room and ordered as much food as they could. They lounged side by side on his bed while they ate and watched people audition for a singing competition on TV, the two of them judging and commenting on every person's performance.  
  
"So, you and Stahl, huh?" Chrom asked quite suddenly once they'd finished eating.  
  
Robin was taken aback.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Chrom simply raised an eyebrow, and Robin sighed.  
  
"Yeah.  I've definitely got a thing for him, if that's what you're wondering."  
  
"Aw, my Robin's all grown up!" Chrom exclaimed. He put an arm around Robin's neck and pulled her closer in a hug.   
  
"How did you figure it out? You're not exactly the most perceptive of people," Robin said, detangling herself from his arms.  
  
Chrom shrugged awkwardly, trying to play it off for a second, before finally giving in.  
  
"Well, Gaius... may have told me."  
  
Robin narrowed her eyes. "I am so gonna kill him."  
  
"As much as I'd like that sometimes, don't," Chrom said. "You've just seemed... I don't know? Happier, I guess? I asked him if he knew why. After teasing me for like, ten minutes, he finally told me."  
  
Robin sighed. "I love you, Chrom, but please don't forget that you don't have to know everything about me. And my love life is mine."  
  
Chrom went a bit red. "I know that! I'm sorry. I just worry about you, you know, and I was glad you were happier. I mean... You don't look like you still think about Tharja. It's really good to see."  
  
Despite everything, her ex's name still made Robin's heart stop for a split second.   
  
"I haven't thought about her lately, honestly."  
  
Chrom grinned, his face dopey.   
  
"Cause you've been thinking about Staaaahl!"  
  
Robin punched him in the shoulder, but she was smiling. What he said wasn't exactly false.  
  
"Well, no matter what, I'll cheer you on," Chrom told her, his voice taking on a serious tone. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy."  
  
Robin rested her head on Chrom's shoulder. "Likewise. I'm really glad I met you, you know?"  
  
Robin remembered the library she'd been asleep in. She'd been studying for an exam that day, and after a few too many hours, she'd fallen asleep in her chair. Chrom, being the klutz he was, bumped into her chair, tripping over her and knocking her out of the chair. A weird meeting, but one she was glad for nonetheless.  
  
Chrom laughed. "Well, someone had to wake you up. There are better places to nap than in a library, you know."  
  
Robin grinned deviously. "Like the hotel floor?"   
  
"Wh--"  
  
Chrom couldn't finish before Robin pushed him onto the ground.

 

When Olivia and Stahl arrived later that night, Chrom and Robin were still watching singing competitions together. Robin ignored Chrom's wink when Olivia mentioned that Stahl had already gone to his room, and instead went straight to hers. 

The next day was going to be big for everyone, and she needed her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry about the delay! this chapter has been haunting me for weeks now, and felt nearly impossible to write. i rewrote it entirely maybe 8 times, honestly. nothing felt right about it, but i'm happy enough with what i have. the next chapter is, like, my Favorite, so i'm very excited about it. very special thanks to my friend melissa (IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss) for beta reading but also for not knowing what chicken parm is, which is incredible.  
> thanks for sticking around so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to the wedding ceremony starting late in the day, Robin was allowed a few extra hours of sleep, a blissful recovery from the hours of rehearsals the day before. The minute she was awake, though, she immediately had to go get ready. Emmeryn had insisted on not paying extra for anyone to do her hair or makeup, so Phila, who was fairly talented at both, had offered to do both hers and the bridesmaids.  
  
After making some of the complimentary instant coffee left in her room (which was absolutely gods awful), Robin made her way to Emmeryn's suite, where the other girls were already getting ready.  
  
It took nearly four hours for Phila to do everyone's hair and makeup, but Robin thought they all looked pretty damn good.  
  
Emmeryn's hair was done up in a loose, high bun, with tiny white flowers woven in. Any stray locks had been curled and rested loosely around Emmeryn's face. She looked downright angelic, come straight out of a fairytale. Phila had done her makeup with a fairly light hand, giving Emmeryn's a natural, dewy look.  Phila had done herself, Lissa and Robin's hair similarly to Emmeryn's; loose buns and curls. She'd done her own makeup sharp, with pointed eyeliner and darker colors, accenting the angles on her face. Lissa's was closer to Emmeryn's, soft edges and light pink, while Robin's was a mix between between Phila and the other girls. Phila had complimented Robin's eyes and made sure to focus on them, with dark mascara, eyeliner, and the slightest bit of glitter. She'd also chosen a darker red lipstick for her, seeing as Robin's complexion was darker than the other girls.  
  
By the time their hair and makeup was done, they had half an hour before the beginning of the ceremony.  
  
Robin was jealous of Chrom, who simply had to put his suit on and show up. She was already beginning to feel tired, and all she'd really done so far was sat and chatted while Phila did all the work.  
  
Phila did last minute touch-ups, and before they knew it, the music started, and it was their cue to enter.

++

To both Robin and Chrom's relief, neither tripped nor went too fast, which, in front of the packed room, would have been incredibly embarrassing.  
  
The hall the ceremony took place in was large and open, decorated with wooden benches, and plenty of flowers (the lilies and white roses Robin had helped choose), and large crystal chandeliers. There were two large, wide windows, and the altar had been placed in between. The late afternoon sun was filtering through the windows, illuminating the room somewhat lazily, but nicely.  
  
Robin stood on the far left, holding the small bouquet she'd been given. She stood still, quiet, as Phila and Lissa came to join her.  
  
The music crescendoed, and Emmeryn began her walk towards the altar.  
  
She didn't have her father to accompany her, what with her not having spoken to the man in years. Chrom had offered to be the one to walk her down the aisle, but she'd refused. Instead, she walked alone, but to Robin, it made the moment far more special.  
  
The moment she started down the aisle, Frederick started crying.  
  
Of all the things Robin had expected out of the day, that was low on the list. The man was usual stone-faced, with maybe the occasional smile, but here he was, the unbreakable man having broken down.  
From where she was standing, in front of the audience and facing Emmeryn, Robin's view was similar to Frederick's, and she could understand why he was crying.  
  
Emmeryn looked absolutely ravishing, and had everyone in the room entranced. Her elegant white dress accented all the curves she was usually so self-conscious about, and she looked regal. The only jewelry she was wearing was a silver-chained emerald necklace that Frederick had gotten for her for their first anniversary. She looked absolutely regal, like royalty, or at the very least like the noble that her surname suggested.  
  
The wedding, years and thousands of dollars in the making, was definitely worth it.  
  
Emmeryn made it to the altar without bursting into tears, though she looked pretty close. After some banter from the celebrant, they began reading their vows, which were lovely and hand-written.  
  
At this point, Robin had gotten quite misty-eyed, and had to turn away, lest she ruin the job Phila had done on her face.  
  
She turned towards the audience, and her eyes caught Olivia's bright hair. Seated beside her was Stahl, who Robin was surprised to find wasn't looking at the bride, nor the groom.  
  
He was looking at _her_.  
  
Robin's eyes caught his, and instead of looking away as he often did, he gave her one of those gentle smiles she loved. Robin could feel heat rising to her cheeks as she returned the smile, and then turned back to the man and woman of the hour.  
  
She did her best to listen to the rest of the vows, but her quick heartbeat and the giddy feeling in her stomach were far too strong.  
  
_Oh, I have it so bad._

++

Photos took an eternity, and being a bridesmaid, Robin was in a lot of them.  
  
Her cheeks hurt from smiling, and she wanted to sit down. Chrom, being immediate family, was in even more shots, and he looked ready to collapse. After close to an hour of photos, release finally came in the form of dinner.  
  
The banquet hall looked even grander than it had the day before. There was a dancefloor in the middle of the room surrounded by a number of tables, and a bar at the far end of the room. The tables were all dressed with crisp white linens, flowers, and candles, as well as the course list and tiny cards which told who was seated where. The right wall of the room was all glass doors leading to an outdoor patio, which in turn led to the golf course outside.  
  
Robin, eager to sit down, quickly found her spot at one of the tables. Chrom, the lucky man, was with his sisters and Frederick at the main table. Robin, on the other hand, was sandwiched between Olivia and Virion, Frederick's friend who had been flirting with Phila the day before. To Olivia's left was one of Frederick's aunts, who was completely oblivious to the girl's anxiety and insisted on chatting with her, even though Olivia was obviously quite uncomfortable. On Virion's right was Stahl, who just looked excited at the prospect of food.  
  
They'd only been sitting for maybe ten minutes when Virion began flirting.  
  
"My lady, your eyes are like pools of honey. You've gotten me trapped in your sticky sweetness."  
  
Robin gave Virion the best 'what in the gods-damned hell are you talking about' look she could. Stahl bit back a laugh.  
  
"That's really. Great. Thanks, Virion."  
  
If he understood sarcasm, he willfully chose to ignore it.  
  
"Oh! Mais oui! A fine lady like you only deserves the best."  
  
He placed an elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand, then turned towards Robin and began batting his eyelashes at her.  
  
She assumed this was an attempt at seduction, but it wasn't working.  
  
Olivia didn't look like she was having much fun either. Frederick's aunt was busy showing her wallet photos of her grandkids and encouraging her to have kids while she was young and fertile. Olivia looked positively terrified.  
  
Knowing they still had a few more minutes before the first course arrived, Robin got up before Virion could begin comparing parts of her to other foods.  
  
"I need to go touch up my makeup. Olivia, could you come help me?"  
  
Olivia looked relieved. "Y-yes! Of course!"  
  
The two quickly made their way out of the dining hall and practically collapsed on one of the benches in the corridor.  
  
"I swear, if he says anything else about me being sticky I'm really gonna lose it," Robin said through gritted teeth.  
  
Olivia giggled, then sighed. "Kids are cute and all, but I think I'm good for now."  
  
They stayed out in the corridor for a few minutes, glad for the peace and quiet.  
  
Robin leaned back against the wall. "I think I'm gonna need a drink. And soon."  
  
"Me too," Olivia sighed. "I just hope dinner won't take too long. I'm really feeling like dancing tonight."  
  
"Bringing out any special moves for Chrom?"  
  
Olivia went beet-red and smacked her friend's shoulder. "Robin!"  
  
She laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."  
  
Olivia shook her head. "You're terrible."  
  
"Who's terrible?" a voice asked.  
  
Robin and Olivia turned.  
  
"Chrom!" Olivia exclaimed, her voice embarrassed.  
  
"I saw you guys leave and figured I could sneak out for a minute," he said. He threw an arm around Olivia's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"Ugh, you two are too cute," Robin said, sticking out her tongue. Chrom gave her a big grin. Olivia's cheeks were still quick red, but she smiled anyways.  
  
"You two doing alright?" Chrom asked.  
  
"Mm," Robin said. "Just escaping from Virion for a minute."  
  
Chrom smirked. "Ugh. He's usually pretty nice and a really brilliant guy, but, uh... well. He changes around women. As you've probably noticed."  
  
Robin rolled her eyes. "He said he was a bee caught in my honey eyes. It was pretty bad."  
  
Chrom made a gagging motion. "Wow. That's pretty bad."  
  
Olivia tilted her head up to look at Chrom.  
  
"I don't think I'd mind if it was you saying that," she admitted.  
  
Chrom blushed and grinned. "Aww, babe."  
  
He kissed her again. And again. And again.  
  
Olivia giggled through them.  
  
Robin sighed at the two of them. She wasn't really bothered, though. Really, she was glad to see her friends so in love and so happy.  
  
"I'll leave you guys alone. Hurry back before dinner or I'll tell Lissa it's open season for pranks, though."  
  
Chrom, locked in a kiss with Olivia, waved Robin off.  
  
Robin took her time getting back to the table, stopping at the bar to get a drink along the way, taking advantage of the bottomless champagne that Frederick was paying for.  
  
She must have been gone five minutes, but her presence had definitely been missed.  
  
Without Robin to flirt with, Virion had chosen to sulk with a glass of wine instead. Frederick's aunt was on a different level entirely. Stahl's eyes were wide as he talked to her, and Robin was pretty curious about the topic of their conversation.  
  
She sat back down beside Virion and listened.  
  
"... and it just won't go away! I think it's easily the worst rash I've ever had! Though, my hemorrhoids were much worse and--"  
  
Robin tuned out. She slid her glass of champagne towards Stahl. He obviously needed it more than her at this point.  
  
Stahl's gaze softened and he mouthed a 'thank you' to Robin. She gave him a thumbs up.  
  
Virion went back to trying and flirting with Robin, who did her best to turn him down gently. Stahl tried his best to give a medical opinion to Frederick's aunt, who didn't seem to understand that he wasn't a doctor, just a nursing student. Olivia returned shortly before the first course, her lipstick a bit messier than it had been before.  
  
She got an inquisitive look from Stahl, and a knowing one from Robin.  
  
The trio couldn't have been more relieved to eat, which meant at least a few minutes of silence from their tablemates.  
  
Or so they hoped.  
  
Virion stared at Robin while she ate, batting his eyelashes and making her extremely uncomfortable. Frederick's aunt did not stop making noise, chewing with her mouth open and making 'mm' sounds with every bite of pasta.  
  
Stahl passed the half-empty champagne glass back to Robin, who gratefully downed the rest.  
  


++  
  


Robin sat on the patio outside, her legs dangling between the bars on the wooden fence that separated her from the golf course. The music was still playing loudly in the hall, and most of the guests were still dancing.  
  
After the meal and dessert, Robin had danced with Olivia for a good hour and a half. They'd started playing slow songs after that, and Chrom replaced Robin as Olivia's dance partner. Full, tired, and happy, Robin had made her way outside instead, seeking a little quiet. There were a couple other people outside, a few smoking and others chatting, but it was nice, and the smokers were downwind.  It was a beautiful night out; warm, barely humid, and a nice breeze, which rustled Robin's hair and left light goosebumps on her skin.  Here, far into Ylisse's countryside, the stars were much more visible.  Free from the light pollution and blessed with a dark, cloudless sky, Robin had never seen so many before in her life.  
  
She was completely entranced.  
  
"What are you up to?" a voice asked behind her.  
  
Robin turned her head to see Stahl. His tie was loose around his neck, and he had his suit jacket draped over one arm. His hair was also messier than it had been earlier in the night, but he still looked handsome.  
  
Robin sighed dreamily to herself.  
  
"Stargazing. I think. There's a ton of stars out, but you can't really see 'em from here," Robin told him, turning her head back upwards.  
  
Stahl sat down beside her and looked up.  
  
"I didn't get to tell you how nice you looked yet," he said.  
  
Robin glanced over at him from the side. Her heart thrummed happily in her chest.  
  
"Thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."  
  
Stahl smiled bashfully. He scratched his nose, which Robin knew was a nervous tic of his.  
  
They said nothing for a while. Robin listened to the distant music and kept her eyes towards the sky.  
  
"Here, come on," Stahl said suddenly, standing up. "You really can't see the stars from here."  
  
He reached a hand out for Robin and helped her up.  
  
"I bet there's a better view on the golf course. No one's using it, anyways," Stahl told her. "Come."  
  
The idea seemed too good to Robin to pass up, and she regretted not having come up with it sooner.  
  
Stahl led her by the hand down the short staircase towards the golf course. He helped her over the knee-high fence and they ventured out. They went far from the hotel, the music become more and more muffled, and the lights becoming much dimmer.  
  
The stars were brighter, though, which was exactly what Robin wanted.  
  
They laid down in the middle of the golf course, with the sky completely unobstructed by trees or clouds. The grass was lush and fortunately dry, which made it nice and comfortable.  
  
"Do you know any of the constellations?" Stahl asked Robin.  
  
"Not really, honestly," Robin admitted. "I know that my mom tried to teach me a few before she died, though."  
  
Stahl took Robin's hand and pointed it upwards. His sudden touch sent a jolt through Robin.  
  
"That one's Naga," he said, guiding her hand to a cluster of bright stars. He moved to a patch of dimmer ones. "And Grima. They're two dragons. Naga was peaceful and kind, a deity. Grima was dark and bloodthirsty, the opposite."  
  
He led her hand to another bunch of stars.  
  
"That's the fellblood. She's the most important constellation, the one who took down Grima. There's a lot of legends about her."  
  
"Like what?" Robin asked.  
  
Stahl lowered their arms, but didn't let go of Robin's hand.  
  
"She accompanied a prince to bring peace to Ylisse, and found out she was the only one who could defeat Grima. Her father had sired her to be a vessel for Grima, but instead got the perfect tool to take him down. The fellblood was close to the prince, and she cared for his army, so when the time came, she chose to take him down, even if it meant her death."  
  
"So she died?"  
  
"Well, not really. Naga told her that if her bonds were strong enough, she would return."  
  
"Did she?"  
  
"There's two endings. Some people say the prince found her in the same field he met her in, and she was able to return home. Others say her lover, a knight in the prince's army, searched for her forever, but never found her, and that he's still waiting."  
  
Robin sighed. "That's a long time to wait."  
  
"If you loved them, though, wouldn't you?" Stahl replied.  
  
Robin squeezed his hand.  
  
"I would."  
  
He squeezed back.  
  
They sat for a while, enjoying the silence between them. Everything was making Robin drowsy. She let her eyes flutter shut and focused on everything around her; the muffled, distant music barely louder than the breeze over the trees, the goosebumps on her bare skin, the grass tickling her shoulder.  
  
The warmth of Stahl's hand in hers.  
  
"Robin?" he asked, his voice cutting through the silence. His voice was firm, but his fingers were trembling.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to him. He was still facing the stars. The moonlight gave him a gentle silver glow, and he seemed almost ethereal.  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm in love with you."  
  
Robin froze, but her heart swelled. His words replayed in her mind a million times, and she found herself breathless, her pulse racing.  
  
After a minute of silence, she sat up. She leaned an arm over Stahl, her face over his. She looked him in the eyes, and, in the moonlight, saw that he was blushing.  
  
"Do you mean that?" she asked.  
  
He smiled at her, his gaze tender.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Robin leaned down and kissed him.  
  
She kept herself propped up with her elbows, hovering over Stahl. One of his hands traveled to her lower back, pulling her down towards him, while the other made its way to her hair, carefully playing with the few locks that weren't still pinned down.  
  
He was incredibly gentle, but more passionate than Robin would have thought. It felt needy and desperate, what felt like months of waiting and desire going into it.  
  
Robin pulled back first. She pressed her forehead against Stahl's and grinned, breathless.  
  
"That was better than I thought it'd be," he admitted to her.  
  
"So you've thought about it?" Robin teased, propping herself back up.  
  
Stahl blushed deeply. "If we're being honest, way more times than I can count."  
  
Robin giggled. "So... then you probably wouldn't mind if I kissed you again, then?"  
  
Stahl couldn't have pulled her back down fast enough.  
  
  


++  
  
  


Robin got too cold to stay out after a while, and they made their way back into the hotel. It was past midnight, so the hall was finally quieting down. The music was now being played low, and people were starting to clean up. There were a few stragglers left, getting drinks before last call, and one or two people who'd actually passed out. Chrom and Olivia were nowhere in sight, meaning they'd likely retreated for the night.  

"I could walk you back to you room," Stahl suggested.  

They made their way upstairs, and once they were there, Robin didn't want him to leave.  She'd been tired earlier, but now she felt energized. She definitely didn't feel ready to sleep yet.    
  
Robin thought of a thousand things in that moment, but one thought stood out: Tharja. She thought about how deeply the relationship had affected her when it had ended, the overwhelming guilt she'd felt until just recently.  
  
She wanted to be happy in love again, to feel secure.  
  
_I am. I do._

Feeling bold and throwing caution to the wind, Robin spoke.  
  
"You can stay, if you want."  
  


++  
  


Stahl moved his lips to Robin's neck, gently nipping and sucking at her skin, leaving light pink marks.  
  
Robin was left breathless at his touch, turned to putty in his hands. Her eyes fluttered shut, her head tilting upwards, giving him more access to her skin.  
  
His hands fumbled with the zipper at the back of her dress, and she did her best to wiggle out of it. He took his mouth away from her skin for a moment, and Robin missed the contact immediately. Robin's heartbeat pulsed through her whole body, beating faster than it ever had.  

He muttered a curse as the zipper caught.  
  
Robin laughed and took the chance to turn the tables on him. Her hands worked quickly at unbuttoning his shirt, then running them over his torso. Goosebumps covered his exposed skin, and he moaned softly.  
  
He eyed her half-bare chest.  
  
"Your bra's cute."  
  
She was thankful that she'd worn matching underwear today, and that she'd actually shaved for once.  
  
She shimmied her way out of the dress finally, and Stahl pushed her onto the bed, both of them laughing.  
  
His grin stopped, and he turned serious.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"When... When we wake up, you won't regret this, will you? I don't want to do anything you don't want."

Robin shook her head, raising one of his hands to her lips. She pressed a gentle kiss against his knuckles.  
  
"I won't regret this at all. I promise."  
  
And she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's day :)  
> i think this was like the first chapter i wrote for this fic tbh, and it's the one i was most excited to post. i'm pretty glad that even with my inconsistent updates i was able to get it out for today.  
> rating's def gotta go up, tho. just to be safe.  
> oh well!


	10. Chapter 10

For once, waking up was pleasant for Robin.  
  
Bright sunlight was filtering into the room (directly into Robin's face), the result of forgetting to close the blinds the night before. Eyes still closed in an attempt to block out the light, Robin did her best to try and stretch, only to find she was mostly pinned down under Stahl's arms, tightly gripping onto her waist and hips.  
  
 _Right. Stahl.  
_  
She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with him, still deeply asleep.   
  
 _He has a really pretty face_ , Robin said to herself, though this wasn't the first time she'd had this thought.  
  
The bright sunlight made his skin look paler, accenting the splash of freckles on his cheeks and shoulder. His eyelashes looked longer with his eyes closed, and his perpetually-messy hair was made even messier from a night of being slept on and... other activities.  
  
Robin blushed at the thought.  
  
Her phone started buzzing on the bedside table, which made Stahl stir. Robin reached out for it, noted that it was Chrom calling her, and promptly put her phone back down.  
  
Stahl's grip loosened around Robin, and he slowly opened his eyes. He stared at her blankly for a minute before realizing who it was staring back at him.  
  
His face lit up.  
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully, pulling her closer again. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Robin's neck, the sensation tickling her. She bit back a giggle.  He smelled nice, like hotel soap and cinnamon, and she could feel how fast his heart was beating.  Robin definitely enjoyed the closeness.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," Robin replied. "You look happy today."  
  
He grinned against her skin.  
  
"Of course I am. This hotel has a free breakfast buffet."  
  
Robin replied with a blank look. He laughed and kissed her, gentle but enough to keep her heart racing. She loved how casually he'd done it, though, how comfortable they felt with each other. Her biggest fear had been that things between them would be awkward in the morning, though so far Stahl was doing a stellar job of calming that fear simply by being around.   
  
"I'm kidding... Though I am pretty excited about that."  
  
Robin laughed.  
  
Her phone went off again. She groaned.  
  
"Who is it?" Stahl asked a bit sheepishly, still fighting off the last bit of sleep.  
  
Robin didn't bother looking at the display. "Chrom."  
  
"Of course," Stahl murmured.   
  
He stayed quiet and held Robin tightly while she answered.  
  
"Good morning Robiiiin," Chrom sang into the phone.  
  
Robin sighed.  
  
"What, Chrom?"  
  
"Ooh, you're grumpy this morning," he said. She could hear the din of voices and clattering plates around him, leading Robin to figure he was already having breakfast.  
  
"It's early, Chrom," Robin told him.  
  
"It's past ten, Robin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
He laughed on the other end of the line.  
  
"Olivia and I are having breakfast--" Robin could hear a faint 'hi, Robin!' in the background, "and the good coffee'll probably be gone in the next ten minutes.  Plus they stop serving food in a half hour. So come down. And get Stahl, while you're at it."  
  
Robin would sooner die than stick with the instant coffee in her room, and Stahl had already made it clear he had no intent on missing a meal.   
  
"Thanks for letting me know. We'll be down in ten."  
  
Robin hung up and put her phone back on the table. She disentangled herself from Stahl's grasp and sat up. He laid his head on his arms and watched her stretch.  
  
"I'm guessing it's time to get up?"  
  
"Mm," Robin replied. "Unless you want to miss breakfast. Buffet ends at eleven, I think, and it's past ten."  
  
His eyes widened. "Definitely don't want that."  
  
Robin smirked and stood up. She rifled through her suitcase for clothes and took out her remaining clean sweater and jeans.   
  
Despite the night before, Stahl still turned away when she took off her tank top, which she found impossibly cute. It left a fluttery feeling in her chest, and she excitedly remembered that he actually loved her back.   
  
Once she was fully dressed, she turned back to Stahl, who was still lazily lounging in bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you get dressed too?" Robin asked him.   
  
"There's, um, kind of a problem with that," he replied.  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"My clothes are in my room."  
  


++  
  


After Robin made a quick stop to Stahl's room and brought him his bag, the two made their way downstairs to join Chrom and Olivia.   
  
The dining hall was the same hall the reception had been in the night before, mostly redecorated, but with a few remaining stray flowers. Buffet tables had been set up with any type of breakfast food one could want, and bright sunlight came through the glass doors, lighting up the room.  
  
Robin was too distracted with keeping the sun out of her eyes that she'd failed to notice two things.  
  
One was the fact that her sweater was an older one, looser than normal, especially around the collar, and two was that her neck was covered in marks and hickies, now made visible due to her old sweater. Judging by the massive grin on Chrom's face as she approached the table, he, however, had noticed them immediately.  
  
He opened his mouth to greet them, but Robin spoke first.   
  
"I'm getting coffee before I deal with you."  
  
Chrom laughed as she left, and she could hear Olivia scolding him.  
  
Stahl realized what was happening and followed Robin, too flustered to stay with the others. Robin waited till they were at the buffet, out of earshot, before speaking.  
  
"I guess we should have the obligatory 'what does that make us' conversation," Robin sighed.   
  
Stahl passed her a mug from the table and she poured herself some of fanciest coffee available from the selection. There was barely enough left to fill her mug, causing her to silently thank Chrom for getting her down when he did.  
  
"I meant what I said. I _do_ love you," Stahl told Robin.  
  
Robin's heart fluttered again. "Me, too. I think I'd be glad to call you my boyfriend."  
  
Stahl's eyes brightened, like he couldn't believe it.   
  
"I'd really like that," he said. "Can I kiss you? I'm just... really happy."   
  
His cheeks were tinged with pink, and he looked flustered again.  
  
Robin laughed gently. "Of course."  
  
He did exactly that, and Robin ignored Chrom's cheers from across the dining room.  Back at the table (with a mountain of food), Chrom opened his big, dumb mouth.  
  
"So, Robin, did you get much sleep last night?"  
  
Olivia squeaked and smacked him hard on the shoulder. Stahl buried his face in his hands. Robin sighed.  
  
"Yes, I slept great, thanks to Stahl's company. How about you? Hearing what I did with those _paper-thin_ walls, I can't imagine you got much."  
  
In fact, she hadn't actually heard anything, even if their rooms were next door to each other (the walls weren't _that_ thin). That didn't mean she wasn't taking every chance imaginable to get back at him, though.  
  
Olivia yelped again and the color drained from Chrom's face, making it clear he was currently regretting every snide comment he'd ever made to Robin. Stahl said nothing, choosing to focus his attention on his food instead. Try as he might, his eyes couldn't hide his surprise, nor his amusement.  
  
"Well!" Olivia said, her voice a pitch higher than usual as she glossed over what Robin had said. "I'm happy for the two of you! You're sweet together."  
  
"Thanks, Liv. I'm pretty happy, too," Robin admitted bashfully.  
  
Stahl looked pleased to hear her say that. Under the table, he took Robin's hand and entwined his fingers with hers.  Chrom, having just recovered from Robin's comment, smirked. Apparently their display of affection was more obvious than they thought.  
  
"Whatever we're like, I can already tell you guys'll be worse," Chrom said.  
  
"Yup!" Stahl merrily agreed. Chrom shook his head, but still smiled despite his seeming disapproval.  
  
Chrom opened his mouth, likely to jokingly make fun of the two of them, but Olivia quickly interrupted him before he could begin.   
  
"Anyways," Olivia said. "Have you started making plans for the summer yet?"  
  
She was truly a lifesaver, and Robin couldn't have been more glad for the topic change. If the conversation had gone any further in its would-be direction, she probably would have died of mortification.   
  
"So far it's looking like a lot of shifts, but I don't really mind. Miriel's really fair, and work feels less brutal without school anyways," Robin told her. "Plus I still have a whole month of vacation time I haven't used."  
  
"Oh, wow," Olivia said. "We only get two weeks, and we're pretty lucky that we get that at all."  
  
Stahl groaned. "Which I used over spring break. Great."  
  
He glumly took a massive bite of his food to drown his no-more-vacation-days sorrows.  
  
"Cheer up, Stahl. So did I," Olivia reminded him. "It won't be all that bad."  
  
"And we can try to schedule so we're not working on the same days. More time together," Robin added.  
  
"How about you, Chrom?" Stahl asked.

Chrom was lucky, still happily living with his family, therefore without rent. On top of that, both Emmeryn and Frederick supported them with high-paying jobs, meaning he didn't have to work. In a broke student's world, he was a prince.   
  
He shrugged. "Emmeryn and Fred are gonna be on their honeymoon for a week, and Lissa doesn't finish school for another two, so I'll be holding down the fort with her. Other than that, I heard the theme park is opening four new coasters in a few weeks. That might be fun to check out."  
  
Robin's face lit up. "Could we really go? I've never been to one!"  
  
"Really?" Stahl asked. "I'm not a big fan, but if you're going, I'll tag along."  
  
"Yeah. My dad kind of had a No-Fun rule. I spent pretty much all my summers in Plegia indoors and studying."  
  
Olivia made a face that suggested she'd never heard anything so tragic in her life. "Then we're absolutely all going! No way are you missing out for another year."  
  
Robin honestly hadn't been so excited for anything in a very long time. Thinking of other things happening around Ylisstol, she remembered a conversation with Gaius from a few weeks before.   
  
"Gaius mentioned that Libra's having an art show," Robin told the table. "We should go to support him. Not that any of us can afford his art."  
  
"Maybe he'll give you a discount for being a model?" Stahl suggested. Robin thoughtfully picked at her muffin.  
  
"Maybe. Though I wouldn't exactly want my own portrait hung up somewhere in my apartment. Seems a bit vain."  
  
Chrom shrugged. "You've seen how many family photos Emmeryn has up in our house. I can't imagine it being any different."   
  
The concept of family photos was a bit foreign to Robin, honestly. Chrom's house was full of them, different snapshots of every family holiday, school event or just sibling together time. Robin's father wasn't exactly a family man, which meant there had never been any photos like the Nobles had. The only photos of herself and her father were the few taken for newspaper articles and interviews. None of those very limited ones featured Aversa, either, who Validar ignored because she was a love child who barely saw him, anyways.  
  
"We never had family photos, growing up," Robin told her friends. "My dad was also weird about those."  
  
 _I don't think he ever really saw me as family. More like his failed protégée._   
  
Robin debated saying this aloud, but talking about her father more just tended to make things worse.  
  
Once again, Olivia made her 'Your Life Is The Most Tragic Thing Ever' face. Stahl also looked quite saddened to hear that.  
  
"I'll have to find my good camera," Olivia said. "I went through a photography phase when I was in high school, and I haven't really used the camera since. It'll be nice to take it out again, and we can take tons of pictures! We'll just make our own memories with you!"  
  
Robin's heart warmed at the idea. She'd much rather have a wall full of photos of her friends than ones with her father, anyways.  
  
"Speaking of family," Chrom said. "Liv, didn't you say your brother was coming to visit?"   
  
"Oh!" Olivia cried. "Yeah! I forgot to mention it to you, but Lon'qu's coming in August. He's a bit weird around girls, and he's pretty quiet, but I'm sure you'll all get alone great."  
  
Olivia had only ever mentioned her family a few times, a small unit that included her father, Basilio, brother, Lon'qu and herself. Basilio raised them alone while working as the Khan of West-Ferox, which was something like a more powerful mayor (at least from what Robin could gather of Feroxi politics, which wasn't all that much). Given the familiar situation of political single fathers, it had given Robin and Olivia something to talk about when they'd first met, which facilitated their bond, but the similarities ended there. While Robin's father spent his time doing little more than ignoring Robin or insisting she follow in his tracks, Basilio attended PTA meetings and even participated in dance classes with Olivia.   
  
It had taken a lot for Robin to ignore the pang of jealousy when Olivia talked about her family.   
  
While they finished breakfast, they continued suggesting ideas for the summer. Chrom brought up things like laser tag or bowling, and Stahl had a list of restaurants he wanted to check out. Olivia was excited about Lon'qu visiting, and wanted to go to the beach.  Robin didn't bother suggesting anything other than Libra's art show. She knew as long as she was with her friends, that was enough.

 

++

 

Check out was at 2 o'clock, meaning just about every guest had left by that time to avoid the hefty fees that came with the hotel being as fancy and expensive as it was. In order to avoid another music-based argument, Robin and Olivia swapped places on the drive home. Olivia, who tended to peacekeep and enjoyed pop music, took over for Robin in the backseat of Frederick's van, while Robin was more than happy to sit shotgun in Stahl's car.  
  
Robin was lucky; instead of being caught in the crossfires of a classic rock vs. pop debate, Stahl had relinquished control of his aux cord to her, and they had similar tastes for jazz and terrible indie music, anyways.  
  
A five-hour drive was still pretty boring, though, even with the best jams, so Robin and Stahl occupied the time by taking turns asking and answering questions. It was a good chance to learn more about each other, which Robin liked a lot.    
  
So far, she'd found out that his favorite color was green, that his favorite fruit, of all things, was figs, that he preferred cats over dogs, and that his favorite animal was the panther.   
  
"Something you're afraid of? I'm pretty claustrophobic," Stahl said.  
  
"Spiders and most other bugs. Sometimes heights," Robin replied.   
  
"Sometimes?" Stahl asked.   
  
"Yeah, it's weird. I used to have this recurring nightmare as a kid, where I'd fall off of a dragon or something, and I'd always wake up terrified, and it left me afraid of heights, but not always? I've been on planes and high-rise balconies before just fine, but then sometimes standing on a table will set it off. It's dumb, sorry."  
  
She'd always been a bit embarrassed about her fear of heights because of the stupid dream and the fact that she didn't even know the trigger for it. Most of the time she was absolutely fine, but there were always the rare occasions where being any place high up left her with a cold pit of anxiety in her stomach.  
  
"Don't apologize for it," Stahl told her. He looked away from the road for a second to give her a reassuring smile. "Everyone's allowed some irrational fears. I am afraid of small spaces, after all."  
  
That made Robin feel a bit better.   
  
"As for spiders, though, I'm not so great with them either," Stahl continued. "Sully usually takes care of them for me, at home."  
  
Robin laughed. "I use Chrom for the same reason."  
  
Stahl kept his eyes on the road as he laughed, and Robin searched for another question.  
  
"Most embarrassing photo on your phone? I think I have a few photos where I didn't realize the front camera was on that I saved unintentionally."  
  
Stahl laughed, then went red. "Um, it's not really embarrassing photos, but more embarrassing that I have them. You know when you and Gaius took a bunch of ugly selfies together on my phone at the lake?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I deleted most of them, but there's a few I couldn't bring myself to, because I thought you looked really cute."  
  
Robin blushed for the millionth time today.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"If you weren't driving, I would kiss you," Robin told Stahl.  
  
His eyes widened for a brief second, and he grinned. They sat in happy silence for a moment, before Stahl moved on with a new question.   
  
"Favorite kind of flower? For future reference," Stahl asked.   
  
"Lilies," Robin answered.   
  
"Good to know," he replied with a knowing smile.   
  
Robin rolled her eyes and kept going.  
  
"Worst injury?" she asked. "I fell down some stairs and broke my wrist in the ninth grade."  
  
Stahl made a face. "Ouch. In the seventh grade, I broke two ribs."  
  
"W-what! How?" Robin choked out in surprised. Stahl chuckled at her reaction.  
  
"Vaike was calling me a pansy, so Sully dared me to climb to the top of the swing set and jump off. I did, but instead of landing on my feet as planned, I fell flat, and the impact broke two of my ribs. Sully and Vaike felt bad, but were pretty impressed I broke my ribs and called me hardcore. My parents weren't as impressed, though, and breathing hurt pretty bad for a few weeks."  
  
Robin let out a low whistle. "Jeez. That sounds pretty awful."  
  
Stahl shrugged. "I mean, it _was_ pretty hardcore."  
  
Robin shook her head and laughed. "So you knew Vaike in high school, too? Chrom said he was like his best friend."   
  
"Mmhm. Chrom and I had a lot of the same friends, but the two of us weren't really all that close. I met him through Sully, so he was more of a friend by association."  
  
"I didn't even realize you guys really knew each other at all," Robin told Stahl. She brought her knees to her chest and curled in on herself, then adjusted her sun visor. They were driving towards the late afternoon sun, which made it particularly harsh and unforgiving.   
  
"Yeah. Honestly, at the time, I didn't really want to get close to him," Stahl admitted, and he looked a bit ashamed.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I've told you that I had a crush on Cordelia, right? Well, she was really in love with Chrom throughout most of high school, and everyone knew it but him. It made me resent him a little, so I tended to avoid him because of a hopeless crush. And then they started dating, and I avoided him a bit more."  
  
"Really?" Robin asked, surprised. "Chrom never mentioned he dated her."  
  
 _And here I thought he told me everything. I guess neither of us really like bringing up exes, though._   
  
Robin then thought of Cordelia. She'd only met her once, at Yule, and remembered finding her impossibly pretty. It wasn't hard to understand why she was so popular.   
  
"Mm. They dated for maybe a year, between senior year and college, but it didn't work out. They're still friends, though, which is nice."   
  
The thought of still being friends with an ex, with Tharja, felt impossible to Robin.   
  
"I'm glad we're friends now, too," Stahl said. "Chrom and I."   
  
Robin was glad to hear it. It seemed unlike Stahl, an easy candidate for kindest man alive, to avoid anyone, but she knew better than anyone how a person could change. Hearing more about Chrom in high school was always interesting, too.  
  
"I'm even happier I met and became friends with you, though," Stahl added quickly.   
  
Robin covered her face with her hands. His honeyed words were going to be the death of her.

  
++

It was just past 9 when they finally got home. Traffic was heavier than they'd hoped it would be getting into Ylisstol, and they'd made a few extra stops for snacks and for dinner.  
  
"I'd invite you over," Stahl said as he pulled in front of Robin's building. "But I work from seven to three tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to wake you."  
  
While she was a bit disappointed at the fact that they couldn't spend the night together again, it wasn't exactly like seeing each other regularly was a big problem. Plus, as much as she loved Stahl, Robin was tired and also loved her bed very, very much.  
  
"It's fine. I have tomorrow off, so text me when you're done. We could get lunch together or something," Robin said.   
  
Stahl sighed happily. Robin couldn't tell if it was at the thought of food or of her.  
  
"I'd really like that," he told her. He helped her get her suitcase from the backseat, then took the time to stretch before getting back in the car for the short ride home.  
  
He pulled Robin close for a tight hug. She mentally noted how much she loved being held by him, how comforting it felt. She knew she'd see him the next day, but breaking the hug still felt hard.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Robin replied.   
  
She wasn't much shorter than him, but the height difference was enough that she still had to stand on her toes to kiss him.

++

Stahl was distracted walking into his apartment. Indications of this was the fact that he didn't greet Sully upon walking in, as he tended to, and that he didn't notice that she and Sumia were in the middle of a heated makeout session on one of the living room couches.  
  
"Um, Stahl?" Sumia squeaked, noticing the man standing at the front door. Sully cursed loudly.  
  
"Oh, hey. Didn't know you were here," he said. He still hadn't noticed what they'd been up to, judging by the idle look on his face.  
  
Sully raised an eyebrow and glared at her friend. "Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot, or...?"  
  
Finally taking a hint, Stahl's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh. OH! Sorry, I'll get out of your hair. Wedding was great, by the way. I'll tell you later. And Sully, we might have a more frequent visitor, now."  
  
Sumia shot Sully a quizzical look.   
  
Stahl went past the girls and to his room, leaving them to try and decipher what he meant.   
  
He changed, laid on his bed, and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Honestly, he was in complete disbelief that the past two days had been real, that anything that had happened had well... _happened_.   
  
His phone vibrated in his pocket. He stared at the display, the name snapping him out of his daze.   
  
**robin: sleep well!  
**  
And a slightly more hesitant text, a moment later.  
  
 **robin: love you!  
**  
A reminder the past few days were more than an elaborate fever dream.  
  
He buried his face in his hands and smiled to himself, the image of Robin's last text engraved into his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ngl, i kind of can't believe i made it to 10 chapters. this is honestly the longest i've ever dedicated myself to writing anything, and i'm really glad i've stuck it through. anyways!)  
> pacing for this chapter feels a bit odd and slower, but the next few should pick back up. i hope that's all right with everyone! i loooove basilio as a father figure for olivia and lon'qu, so i had to write that in. i meant to write it in sooner but Whoops, Here We Are. also, i wanted to explore the ylisseans' high school dynamic a bit more without going to in depth, and it might come up again in future chapters.   
> thank you for reading this far & see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

By early June, summer was in full bloom in Ylisstol.  
  
Cicadas always marked the beginning of summer in Robin's opinion. Even deep downtown, they were incredibly active, giving the city with an omnipresent, loud buzz over the usual hum of traffic. The weather had become hot, hazy and humid, leaving the air feeling thick and stifling most of the time. Robin wasn't a big fan of the humidity, but she liked the thunderstorms that often followed. To her excitement, there were plenty in Ylisse, especially compared to Plegia's usual summer droughts. Summer had also become a bit of an adjustment period for Robin. Since the wedding, she'd been adjusting to her relationship with Stahl.  
  
While sometimes it felt like nothing had really changed between them, other times the whole world felt different. They worked, spent time with their friends and with each other as usual, though obviously with more affection between the two of them. As long as neither worked too early or too late, they spent the night together, too. More often than not, they stayed at Robin's, seeing as Stahl lived with Sully and Sully tended to claim dibs on their place so that she could spend time with Sumia. There had been two or three nights where both Robin and Sumia had ended up staying at Stahl and Sully's, leading to an intense discussion about romance novels and the lack of eggs in the house the next morning.  
  
Robin had also begun noticing small things that Stahl did, his usually subtle actions she'd never really noticed before. He snuck extra sugar into her coffee when she wasn't looking (or at least when he thought she wasn't looking), which explained why it had tasted so much better lately. He'd managed to fix the rattling sound her air conditioner made without her knowing, too. She'd complained about it one night, and the next morning, it had stopped. She likely wouldn't have guessed that it was him, but he'd forgotten to wash the dust off his fingertips before breakfast. He also checked up on her regularly, making sure she didn't skip meals, and if she did, he never failed to bring something for her. Robin never saw it as anything more than slight concern until she realized how much more regularly she was eating.  
  
Robin attributed his silent actions to his meek nature, the fact that he didn't want credit, and was plenty happy just to help.  
  
Robin also figured his meek nature was the reason he'd managed to neglect mentioning his birthday, which, thanks to social media, she was just now finding out was in two days.  
  
With no gift, no real idea of what to get him, and limited time, she'd called Chrom in a bit of a panic.  
  
"Two days? And he didn't say anything?"  
  
"Noooo," Robin despaired. "And now I don't know what to get him. And I have no time."  
  
She buried her head in her pillow and sighed in frustration. They'd just celebrated Chrom's birthday a few weeks prior. Why couldn't Stahl have said anything then? A simple, _Oh, yeah, I guess my birthday's coming up, too!_ would have been more than enough. Robin had always been good at planning, organizing, but now she felt totally lost.  
  
"Maybe he didn't tell us to avoid this exact scenario," Chrom told Robin. "Avoid us getting worked up over it, that is."  
  
Robin groaned. "That's great and all, but he's still my boyfriend, and I'd still like to do something nice."  
  
She loved saying that. Her _boyfriend_. It had such a nice ring to it.  
  
Chrom was quiet on the other end of the line, considering their options. "We could all surprise him and take him somewhere. Like the theme park," he suggested.  
  
Robin loved the idea.  Going to the theme park for the first time?  Great!  Making the visit extra special because it was her boyfriend's birthday?  Even better. "Oh! That sounds good. I don't know if he has the day off, though."  
  
"I could check with Olivia. I bet she could get someone to cover for him, if he doesn't. I know Gaius definitely isn't busy that day, 'cause he was trying to convince me to get wasted with him tomorrow night."  
  
Robin was thrilled now that she had plans falling into place. She still had to sort out a gift, but a surprise outing was a good enough start.  
  
"Thanks, Chrom. You're a real lifesaver."  
  
She could almost hear Chrom's grin. "It's what I do!"  
  


++  
  


Robin was incredibly grateful that her friends were great at planning with limited time.  
  
While Gaius and Olivia had the day off, Stahl did not. Olivia managed to convince one of their younger coworkers to cover for him by promising that she'd take over three days for the kid some other time, and put a good word in with their manager to ensure he'd get a raise come fall. Olivia told Stahl that there had been a scheduling error, which saved Stahl confusion in wondering why an overenthusiastic sixteen year old was offering to take his shift. With that settled, it wasn't hard to convince Stahl to stay over at Robin's that night.  
  
Robin almost felt bad waking Stahl up in the morning. They'd gone to bed pretty late, having gotten caught up watching some stupid show until almost three. Chrom had warned Robin that they needed to get to the park early to avoid as many lines as they could, which meant he was coming to get them at nine.  Of course she hadn't listened.  
  
Stahl was too tired to question anything Robin said. Half-asleep, he managed to get himself dressed and followed Robin out of her apartment to Chrom's car. He definitely woke up once outside, though, with the sudden noise of confetti poppers and four people shouting 'Happy birthday!' at the top of their lungs.  
  
(Or maybe it was Gaius' outfit: a muscle tee that showed off his incredibly lanky body, khaki shorts, socks with little kittens on them and sports sandals that were all the rage in Ylisstol. Not what most people would typically choose as a fashion statement, but the shorts had big pockets for candy storage, a must in all his outfits.)  
  
Stahl's eyes went wide, his face showing his clear bewilderment. The few people walking past them on the street looked just as confused.  
  
"I..." he started, only to break into a shy smile. "How did you guys find out?"  
  
"Facebook," Gaius answered.  
  
"Oh. Right. Should've guessed."  
  
Robin pinched Stahl's cheek gently. "You should have told us."  
  
He gave a small shrug. "I didn't want you guys to worry about it."  
  
"Too bad!" Chrom exclaimed, throwing the door to the passenger seat open.  "We did anyways. Everyone in, cause we're heading out."  
  
"Wait, where are we going?" Stahl asked, perplexed.  
  
Olivia grinned and clasped her hands together.  "Dragon Kingdom!  It'll be great!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it quickly.  
  
Robin ushered him into the backseat and sat with him. Olivia took shotgun before Gaius could, forcing the ginger bitterly accept defeat in the backseat. Robin was sandwiched between Gaius and Stahl, which would have been a bit more pleasant if Gaius didn't have incredibly bony shoulders, as she was now finding out. She prayed the park wasn't too far.  There was only so much poking she could take before she bruised.    
  
Before they got onto the highway, Chrom stopped at a drive-thru to pick up coffee and breakfast before either Stahl or Robin could complain.  
  
"I didn't really get you a gift, but I'll pay for your pass and cover breakfast," Chrom told Stahl as the man tried to give him money for his order.  
  
"Thanks!" Stahl said enthusiastically. The thought of free food had perked him up significantly. Olivia went next, digging a carefully wrapped package out of her bag.  
  
"Robin and I made fig cakes, but I'm not letting anyone touch them till after lunch," Olivia informed him. She then passed the wrapped gift to Stahl, who excitedly opened it. "It's not much, but Robin said it was your favorite color."  
  
A green sweater Robin had helped Olivia pick out the day before, after they'd made the cakes.  The day had been pretty busy for the two of them, meeting at ten in the morning for shopping, baking, and getting everything ro fall in place.  They'd only said goodbye to each other at about seven, when Stahl got to Robin's.  

His eyes lit up at the sight of the sweater.    
  
"Oh, it's great! Thank you!" Stahl beamed. "I'd put it on if it wasn't ninety degrees out."  
  
Olivia went a pleased shade of pink and smiled.  
  
"Alright, my turn," Gaius said. He dug deep into his pockets, his shoulders poking deep into Robin's. He pulled out a handful of candies and a gift card... to the shop they worked at. Stahl was grateful nonetheless.  
  
"I'll give you mine later," Robin told Stahl after he'd thanked Gaius. "Sorry. Also, I'll cover lunch."  
  
"No, don't worry about it! It's fine, really," Stahl insisted. He put an arm around Robin's shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
Before Robin could protest, Gaius cut in. "Heh, _later_ , huh?"  
  
He reached over Robin to nudge Stahl. Robin had grown a bit impervious to Gaius' teasing, but Stahl was still a ready victim. He went bright red, timid at the thought, while Robin gave Gaius a dead, disappointed stare.  
  
"Don't be weird, Gaius," she told him. He answered with an impish grin. Olivia twisted around as best as she could to smack him. Robin was glad Olivia had her back, and she was sure Stahl was more than grateful, too.  
  
Gaius had grown better at dodging their friend, somehow managing to slink behind her line of fire, even in a tiny space. His usual comments had forced him to get used to Olivia's quickfire hits.  
  
Chrom sighed and exchanged a look with Robin in the rearview mirror. She gave him her best 'well, what can you do?'.  The two could try to act exasperated all the wanted, but truthfully, they did kind of love it.  
  
The car ride was a good hour, but everyone was too distracted to find it long or boring. Chrom played weird Valmese pop, his genre of choice, while Gaius complained. Stahl, Robin and Olivia ignored their bickering, keeping a conversation going between the three of themselves instead. Olivia had brought her camera, planning to use it to record the day. It also helped stop Gaius and Chrom's arguing, as Gaius felt the need to pose any time the lens got close to him.  
  
The nearer they got to the park, the giddier Robin grew. Chrom compared her to a child, keenly pointing out the rides she could spot from the car. She wasn't even sure Plegia had such a cool place; she was more than allowed to be excited about it.  
  
The parking lot was blessedly quiet, which helped further her excitement; less people meant smaller lines.  
  
"We have to get on all the big, scary shit first," Gaius told everyone. They were standing beside the car, gathering their things. Olivia was doing her best to force the ginger to put sunscreen on, concerned that his pale skin would crisp up like cheap bacon.  
  
"Won't that be a bit much, this early?" Stahl asked. His voice had a slight edges, which Robin guessed was nerves. Olivia gave up on Gaius and passed the sunscreen to her. She rubbed it onto her bare shoulders, a rare sight, but necessary given the heat.  
  
"Better now than later," Chrom said. "It'll be busier after lunch, and the lines will be way longer."  
  
"I guess," Stahl replied, but he didn't look convinced, or any less concerned.  
  
"You'll be fine," Robin told him. She dabbed sunscreen onto his cheeks and kissed his nose. "I'll be right beside you."  
  
That did the trick to calm him down. He loosed a breath and relaxed his shoulders.  
  
Gaius stuck his tongue out at them. "Ugh, don't do that. Be cute and stuff."  
  
"A bit upset Libra couldn't come?" Chrom teased. Gaius side-eyed him and pouted, giving them a clear answer. Chrom's car only fit five, so unfortunately Libra had gotten left behind, much to Gaius' disappointment.  
  
"It's Stahl's birthday," Olivia reminded Gaius. "They get a free pass."  
  
Robin gave Gaius a shit-eating grin and put an arm around Stahl's waist. He happily leaned into her touch.  
  
Gaius groaned and begrudgingly began making his way to the ticket stand, his sandals flopping loudly with each step. The others grabbed their bags and followed after him.  
  
The park had just opened, and the lines for tickets were minuscule, making things easy and fast. Once inside the park, Olivia sought out a map, and the group gathered around to consult it. The park was split into five main areas, all keeping with an overall fantasy theme. The entrance to the park, where they currently were, had a couple fountains and well-tended flower gardens that were well guarded by five bright, multicolored statues of dragons. Each dragon had a different domain, a section of the park. Following the blue footprints on the ground led to the waterpark, the black ones to the roller coasters, the green ones to the kids area, the yellow ones to the slower rides, like the carousel, and the pink ones to anything that didn't fall under the above categories. The park was also filled with restaurants, souvenir shops, and to Gaius' excitement, plenty of candy shops.  
  
Gaius and Chrom led everyone down the path of the black dragon, taking them to an enormous ride with a purple and black steel track. It boasted being the largest in Ylisse, which was promising.  Up close, it was even harder for Robin to hide her awe. Of course she'd seen roller coasters in movies and from a distance before, but up close they just looked that much cooler, giant marvels of architecture and multicolored steel. There was definitely something to be said about humans and their ideas of fun.

Awed as she was, Robin's anxiety began eating away at her, a gnarled claw in the pit of her stomach that made her break out into a cold sweat. Being up close showed just how high the ride was. Maybe it being her first wasn't a particularly great idea. She fought off the growing anxiety by noting how excited Chrom and Gaius looked, and thinking how much her dad would have hated something like this. Her resentment of her father was a stronger feeling than the want to back out, which allowed her to go through with it.  
  
Chrom and Gaius chose to sit at the very front of the car, both betting that the other would chicken out or cry. Stahl and Robin took the very back, with Olivia and a stranger right in front of them.  
  
"You're not scared?" Stahl asked Robin, fastening his belt. He looked a little pale.  
  
"I think I'll be okay," Robin replied. "Think being the keyword here. How about you?"  
  
Stahl nodded and grabbed her hand, squeezing tight. He was gnawing on his bottom lip, suggesting he was probably more nervous than he was letting on. Olivia twisted around as much as the straps would allow it so that she could join the conversation.  
  
"It's fun! A bit scary, but I think you'll like it," Olivia told Robin. "Though considering you're going on Ylisse's tallest as your first ride, it might be more scary than fun."  
  
Robin shrugged, and an attendant came to tighten her belt and the security bar.  
  
"Gotta start somewhere. Plus, after this, no others can freak me out, right?" Robin responded.  
  
  
Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but the intercom came to life, forcing her to turn around. The attendant gave the brisk, usual warning of keeping limbs in the car, and it was off.  
  
Going up the first slope took a long time, during which anxiety and anticipation built up in Robin's stomach. She could hear Chrom and Gaius chiding each other all the way in the front. She was too scared to open her mouth and talk to Stahl, and by the looks of it, he was feeling the same way. By the time they reached the top, her grip on the safety bar was so strong, her knuckles had gone white. It was too hard to focus on how high up they'd gotten for the brief second they were there, and suddenly all Robin could feel was her heart in her throat, the wind whipping her face and whizzing past her ears.  
  
She loved the feeling, plummeting towards the Earth, but safely. A far safer version of the nightmare she'd been having since she was a child, and much more pleasant.  
  
The ride was shorter than she'd expected, over in under two minutes, but she was exhilarated nonetheless. Stahl's perpetual cowlicks were worse than usual, and Gaius had tears in his eyes from the wind when they got off.  
  
"Pretty great, huh, Robin?" Gaius asked, putting an arm over his friend's shoulders.  His voice was hoarse from screaming.    
  
"Really great!" Robin exclaimed. She felt like a kid, overeager and a bit overwhelmed. She turned to grin at Stahl, only to find him looking green and rather ill.  
  
"Whoa, you alright?" Chrom asked him, noting his change.  
  
"Uuuhh..." Stahl started, but was cut off by a sudden spasm. His eyes widened and he ran for the nearest trash can as quick as he could.  
  
And then promptly threw up his breakfast.  
  
_Oh, no.  
_  
Olivia and Chrom rapidly looked through their bags for water bottles or anything to help out, and Gaius ran off before his breakfast left him, too. Robin stayed beside Stahl, one hand reassuringly smoothing his hair back. After a few minutes, he raised his head and inhaled deeply. Olivia passed him her water bottle and he gratefully drank. Chrom looked concerned, and Gaius stood ten feet away making gagging noises.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Robin asked. She rubbed his back with one hand, something Tharja used to do when she was sick that she found calmed her down immensely.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine... um... I kind of have a weak stomach," Stahl explained awkwardly.  He continued taking deep breaths and large sips of water.    
  
"You? A weak stomach?" Gaius asked. He was still a cautious six-feet away.  
  
"A bit funny, I know, cause I eat so much," Stahl replied.  Though patient, he was obviously growing tired of hearing the same thing time and time again.  "Anti-nausea pills and ginger are kind of my best friends."  
  
"So we took the guy with motion sickness and a weak stomach to a theme park. For his birthday," Chrom groaned. "Great."  
  
"Yeah. I can't really... ride anything more. I get sick on pretty much anything that isn't a car. I figured I'd test myself on that ride, but it was definitely too much, too soon."  
  
Stahl gave an apologetic look, more directed at Robin than anyone else. Unless he wanted to spend the day in the park's washrooms or beside its many trashcans, he would pretty much be stuck doing nothing.  Robin's stomach sank, disappointment flooding through her.  
  
_Oh, no._  
  
"Oh, Stahl, I'm sorry!" Olivia cried.  
  
Robin put her face in her hands. "We've just singlehandedly ruined your birthday by taking you somewhere you can't even enjoy."  
  
"No, no, it's fine!" Stahl said quickly, defending Chrom and Robin's poor choice of a birthday venue. "There's lots of cool places to eat here and we could try to win prizes at the games! And... I could sit with the bags! So that nothing gets stolen!"  
  
His tone surprisingly enthusiastic despite everything. He was doing his best to cheer Robin up, to make the best of a not-so-great situation.  
  
It was hard for her not to despair; she'd let her own excitement get the best of her, neglecting the fact that maybe Stahl didn't like theme parks that much. While she knew that usually he wouldn't have minded, they'd surprised him, which had given him no chance to prepare beforehand, and he'd probably left his anti-nausea pills at home. On top of that, it was his birthday; the spotlight was on him, and he was supposed to genuinely enjoy whatever was happening.  
  
"What about kiddie rides?" Gaius offered, helpful for once. "They're not that bad."  
  
Gaius' suggestion was thoughtful, especially considering who it was from, but Robin knew both herself, Stahl and Olivia would have been way too mortified to go through with it. Before the three of them could shoot him down, Chrom spoke up.  
  
"Might be a bit weird for a bunch of twentysomethings to be on those rides without kids," Chrom observed. "Though that's my opinion."  
  
Olivia, Stahl and Robin all nodded in agreement, and Gaius gave them a dejected look and a shrug.  
  
"Is there anything you know for sure won't make you sick?" Olivia asked.  
  
Stahl thought for a minute. "The Ferris wheel and carousel. Both are too slow to upset my stomach."  
  
Robin felt a slow rush of relief wash over her. She was thankful that he could enjoy at least one thing.  
  
"Alright, perfect. We'll find those, then. Gaius, take us to whatever's closest," Robin ordered.  
  
Gaius checked his map and did what he was told, leading them down the yellow dragon's path towards the Ferris wheel.  
  
The small group was delighted to find that once again, there was no line. The attendant on duty, a careless-looking teenager with a sunburn, stopped them before they could get into the cabin.  
  
"Sorry, four people only. One of you won't be able to go in this one."  
  
A bit unintentionally, Robin immediately looked at Gaius. He stared back at her blankly.  
  
"Here, you guys take this one, and we'll take the next," Chrom said, ushering Stahl and Robin forward. He gave his friends an encouraging thumbs up.  
  
The attendant had a dead-eyed look while he told them to keep their limbs in the ride. And an extra dead look when he reminded them this was a public, family place.  
  
The wheel began its slow ascent upwards, the cabin rocking back and forth just barely.  
  
"This is nice," Stahl said. He was holding Robin against him, an arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. Roller coasters were cool, but they didn't allow much cuddling.  
  
Robin peered out the window, curious to see if the others had gotten on the ride yet. It only took a split second for her to realize this was a mistake. They were only maybe three meters off the ground, but already the ground below looked too far. She didn't like how high up they were, nor how close the lake was. The unmistakable cold dread of her acrophobia was setting in, a weird rush from her feet to her stomach. She clenched her fist tightly and bit her tongue, fully planning to grin and bear it for Stahl's sake.  
  
"Sully would be jealous if she knew I was here. She's a daredevil like Chrom, and loves testing out all the big rides," Stahl informed Robin. "She came here a thousand times in the summer, when we were in high school."  
  
"Mm," Robin answered, unable to muster much more.  
  
Stahl continued talking about Sully for a moment, noting that at least nothing here could break his ribs. That he knew of. Robin hated that she couldn't focus on his words.  
  
The wheel traveled up another few meters, then stopped. They only were about halfway up. Robin's palms got sweaty and her heart rate increased.  
  
"What's wrong? You're shaking," Stahl said.  
  
She'd forgotten Stahl was with her for a second, too consumed in her panic.  
  
"You know how I'm afraid of heights sometimes?" Robin asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is one of those times."  
  
"Oh, no," Stahl said. He looked about as panicked as Robin felt. "Try closing your eyes."  
  
She did exactly that, squeezing her eyes shut. Stahl continued holding her, but moved so that he could hold one of her hands. He traced slow circles over her hand with his thumb, grounding her back to reality, trying to keep her calm. The fact that the wheel was moving again didn't help much, though.  
  
"We should talk about something. It'll take your mind off of it."  
  
Robin said the first thing that came to her mind. "I'm really sorry about how today is going. You can't really enjoy anything, and the one thing you can have fun on, you're stuck with me about to have a panic attack."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Stahl said reassuringly, but Robin wasn't finished.  
  
"I was selfish when we chose where to go today, and I only really thought about what I wanted to do. I'm so sorry," Robin told him. Her panic had her voicing her thoughts, loudly and rapidly.  
  
Stahl was baffled. "What? Oh, Robin, no... no it's fine, really."  
  
The cabin shook, and Robin yelped.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, resting her head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat helped soothe Robin, somehow, pulling her own down from its quicker, anxious beats.  
  
"I didn't even tell you it was my birthday, because I didn't want you to worry about it. But you did anyways," Stahl said. "Even if I'm not a big fan of theme parks, I'm still glad we came here, cause I'm with you. My other option for today was to work, and I think the alternative is much better. Seeing you happy is a pretty great time in itself, anyways."  
  
Robin's heart thumped painfully in her chest, a combination of anxiety and love. Her face was heated, and she was hyper-aware of his heartbeat and the circles he was still tracing over her hand. While she wouldn't be able to shake the fear until she was off the wheel, she was feeling better, enough to open her eyes.  
  
"I'm so lucky I get to be with you. You're really too good, you know?" she told him, and she really, really meant it.  
  
"I can try, but I feel way luckier," he replied, his voice full of adoration. "I think the gods broke the mold when they made you."  
  
Robin's anxiety wasn't totally gone, but her heart (and legs) had melted into a pool of mush, enough to distract her from how afraid she'd been moments before. She reached over to his opposite side and gently cupped his face with one hand. She let her lips graze his jawline, placing feather-light kisses along her trail.  She watched his eyes flutter shut, and he let out the quietest moan, still caring for propriety in a mostly private place. She couldn't help but giggle. At least it was keeping her fear at bay.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, however, she spotted all-to-familiar red hair that forced her to stop her ministrations.  
  
Their cabin was stopped at the very top, which allowed for whatever was inside the two alongside it to be easily visible. Directly across from where Robin was facing was Gaius, his face pressed against the glass pane of his cabin while he made stupid faces.  
  
Once again, Robin went to wishing the ride was over.  
  


++  
  


Even though their morning had been somewhat disastrous, the day fortunately improved from there.  
  
Seeing as Stahl's options were quite limited, the group rode the carousel six times, until the attendant kicked them off. They ate lunch at one of the greasy fast food places, then tucked in to the fig cakes Robin and Olivia had made the day before. Olivia also made sure to snap a few shots every few minutes, be it Chrom posing in front of the steel dragons, Stahl and Robin caught up in a conversation, or Gaius suspiciously eyeing the candy shops or terrifying draconic mascots.     
  
The heat grew steadily throughout the morning, and by the afternoon, the sun was blistering hot and the humidity was stifling. Everyone smelled like sweat and sunscreen, and even holding hands was too much contact. A bright side to the heat was that the park began offering free refills on just about every drink, a lifesaver when the water bottles were bone-dry, and the fountains lukewarm.  
  
Stahl insisted that everyone still enjoy the rides without him, and continued reminding everyone that he was glad to watch the bags. Even if they did feel bad, the others weren't too opposed to the idea.  
  
On route to one of Olivia's favorite rides, Gaius stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"I need to win that," he informed everyone. He was pointing at one of the carnival games, or more specifically the prizes. The one he had his eye on was a four foot tall, very cheaply made monstrosity. It was just barely recognizable as a knockoff of a character from a kid's cartoon, some superhero dog or something. Its eyes were sewn on crooked, and its fur was a weird fabric Robin was sure was incredibly scratchy.  
  
It was so horrible that it was beautiful.  Robin understood why Gaius had to have it.  
  
"Most of these games are rigged," Chrom told the ginger, who was already on his way towards the game.  
  
"Don't care. Need that dog," he replied. The girl behind the counter, was doing her best to attract customers, excitedly shouting out to anyone who passed by. Someone like her was perfect for her job, her contagious excitement working wonders to draw people in.  
  
"Hiya! Looking to try your luck?" she called, her voice sugar-sweet. She had long, blond hair streaked with green that she'd tied up into a ponytail, and some of the most interesting violet eyes Robin had ever seen. She also looked quite young, not much older than maybe twelve. Robin couldn't help but question Ylisse's child labor laws.  
  
"Oh, hell yes," Gaius told the girl. She grinned the kind of grin that took over her whole face, crinkling her eyes and showing all her teeth, the kind of smile that made it seem like the only emotion she could experience was joy.  
  
"Three dollars per play. Your duck, over here--" she gestured to the wall behind her, which had ducks jutting out over a track embedded into the wall, "has to reach the finish line. You shoot water on the target here to move it. If you can do it, you get a small prize. If you do it in forty-five seconds, you get a medium prize. Thirty seconds or less and you can have that dog you've been eyeing."  
  
Gaius handed the girl three dollars and cracked his knuckles. She looked looked at his entourage.  
  
"Anyone else gonna give it a go?"  
  
Olivia, who'd been checking out an adorable pink bunny, sat beside Gaius and passed the woman some cash. Stahl dug through his pockets for a second and joined them, too.  
  
"Alrighty! I think you all heard the rules. I'll get this timer started in three. Everyone ready?"  
  
The girl pressed a button, and the timer buzzed, startling Robin.  
  
Gaius, Olivia, and Stahl shot as quickly as they could. After ten seconds, Stahl's duck was in the lead. After twenty, Olivia's had gained the advantage. At twenty eight, Stahl's had regained the lead and hit the finish line.  
  
"Oh, wow! You're really, really good! You get a big prize!" the girl announced. Robin high-fived Stahl for his victory.  
  
Olivia and Gaius kept going. Just before the timer finished, Olivia hit the line, winning herself a prize, too. Gaius finished dead last, still far behind Olivia's duck, and even farther behind the finish line. He wailed.  
  
"I'm trying again. I've gotta," Gaius said. He fished another few dollars out of his pocket.  
  
The girl ignored him for a second, getting prizes for Olivia and Stahl. Olivia nabbed the pink bunny, and Stahl took a massive bear that nearly equaled Robin in height. The girl started the timer, and Gaius started his attempt towards victory for the second time. Fifteen seconds passed quickly, and things were already looking down. His persistence was clear on his face, however; he wasn't going to stop until he won the stupid dog toy.  
  
"Well," the girl at the counter said. "Looks like you might be here a while! Might as well make some friends. I'm Nowi! Nice to meet you."  
  
True to Nowi's prediction, they ended up spending quite a while at her booth. Gaius really wouldn't leave until he won the dog, spending as much money as it required.  
  
Robin and Olivia chatted with Nowi while they waited. They were a bit shocked to find out she was older than fifteen, and even more shocked to find out she was almost three years older than them. She was an unbelievably cheery girl, and her sunny, eager disposition made her easy and fun to talk to. Olivia also took the chance to take a couple photos, even including Nowi in a few.  
  
After fifteen minutes, close to fifty dollars, and a multitude of small stuffed animals, Gaius finally "won" his prize. Nowi had taken pity on him around his ninth turn, and after his fifteenth, freely gave him the ugly dog he loved so much. It was now a bit of a double-edged blade, though; he had the toy, but he was also now stuck carrying it around, along with the six other small prizes he'd won. The regret in his eyes was clearly visible.  
  
Robin almost felt bad saying goodbye to Nowi, but the day was wearing on, and Olivia still wanted to get on her favorite ride: a drop tower. A bit cautious after the Ferris wheel, Robin decided to sit it out with Stahl. She'd been able to go on just about all the coasters so far, but anything that rose slowly and too high, she'd avoided.

They found a bench in the shade, and Robin gladly collapsed onto it with all the prizes and bags.    
  
"Doing alright?" Stahl asked, falling beside her.  
  
"Kinda wanna shower, but otherwise I'm having a great day," Robin told him. "You?"  
  
"Tired," Stahl admitted. "More so than I should be considering I've been sitting pretty much all day."  
  
He rested his head on Robin's shoulder, proving his point. She rubbed his neck with one hand and before letting it travel to his hair, tousling it. He sighed contentedly.  
  
"A good birthday, though?"  
  
Robin didn't have to see his face to know he was smiling. "The best."  
  
She sighed in relief. Earlier in the day, she really thought she'd completely screwed it up. He may not have expected anything, but she had still wanted him to have a good day.  He deserved that much, for everything he'd done for her so far.    
  
"The bear's for you, by the way," Stahl told Robin, jerking his head towards the toy. They'd propped it up beside Robin, taking up a spot on the bench like a human.  
  
"It's your birthday," Robin reminded him.  
  
"All the cheesy couples do it. I'm always happy to get you a gift."

Robin kissed his forehead, the most accessible spot due to their current positions.   
  
"I still have to give you yours."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Your birthday gift. It's not super exciting, though, I warn you."  
  
She wasn't lying; it was a pretty simple gift. She'd gotten him a few recipe books, a cheap turntable and vinyls of a band he mentioned that he and Sully had gone to see a few weeks ago. She knew that even if he hated it, he'd still say he loved it, though, which despite everything, was a reassuring thought.  
  
Stahl chuckled, and Robin could feel the rumble against her.  
  
"That's fine. I already told you I'm glad just being with you."  
  
Robin shook her head, though she was smiling bashfully. They were indeed a cheesy couple.  
  
She looked over at Stahl and noticed that his cheeks were dusted with a light blush (or maybe sunburn). His eyes were closed and he was smiling lazily, unperturbed by any of the sounds or screams around them. The sight was enough to put Robin at peace, too, and enough for her to forget that they weren't the only two people in the world.  
  
Maybe it hadn't been a _perfect_ day, like she had hoped it would be, but it came pretty damn close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun story: i'm the opposite of robin, in that my dad literally won't stop taking me to theme parks. he keeps taking me and my brother to canada's wonderland for my birthday even though i've told him that the rides give me headaches. also my brother hates my dad. that doesn't help the family bonding and overall Great Birthday Experience.  
> anyways! i've been trying to incorporate supports/canon as much as possible. i hope it's working out. also this chapter felt a bit all over the place for a while, but overall, i'm really happy with how it turned out. i hope you are too.  
> as always, thanks for reading, and i hope to see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

July so far had been too hot and too humid, but it had been gloriously lazy, which made up for Ylisse's summer climate.  
  
The book store had become quite a bit busier, drawing in tourists and oddballs searching for rare tomes in Miriel's sprawling collection, but Robin didn't mind one bit. As always, Miriel was fair about the schedule, which allowed Robin to work it so that her shifts coincided with Stahl's, making it so that they could spend as much time as they could together.  
  
As always, they spent plenty of time with their friends. Libra was becoming an on-and-off addition to the small group, joining them whenever he wasn't busy with his art. Having him around worked wonders on Gaius, as it kept the latter from making too many stupid comments and teasing Robin. Having Libra around had been a really good thing the day they'd all gone to the beach.  
  
On days everyone else was busy, though, Robin and Stahl had no problem on their own. On warmer days, they enjoyed wandering aimlessly around Ylisstol discovering weird, charming shops and quiet restaurants they'd never heard of. So far, Robin's favorite places had been the store that exclusively sold things with cat patterns and the tiny noodle shop run by a mother and her two sons. Other times, they just found a sunny spot in the park and spent the day reading. Well, Robin spent it reading. Stahl usually fell asleep not long after sitting down.  
  
Rainy days were the laziest, spent watching movies or testing out new recipes while in pajamas. The only issue with rainy days was snacking while in bed. In fact, it had led to their first argument; Robin complaining about crumbs on her bed. The matter was swiftly settled, though, with Stahl apologizing and agreeing not to anymore.  
  
Their system worked well; no matter what they did, they were happy.

++

Robin laid on her kitchen floor, her shirt riding up her stomach and her bare legs sticking to the linoleum. Her air conditioner had stopped working, even after Stahl's quick fix, and Ylisstol was in the middle of one of its worst heatwaves in years. She missed the apartment building she'd lived in with Tharja; it had a pool, one usually considered too cold to swim in, even on the hottest days. She desperately longed for that pool, now. Robin cursed whatever god controlled the weather. And whatever one that did the zoning permit that forbade her landlord from building a pool.  
  
Her only relief now, in her stupid, small apartment was the damn kitchen floor, and the fact that Stahl was coming to get her for one of their usual outings. Everyone else had work and Chrom was spending the day with his sisters.  
  
As always, Robin had no idea where she and Stahl would be going, nor what they'd do. She was half-hoping they'd go to a pool.  
  
Her phone buzzed beside her and she lazily answered, not enjoying the sweat that formed between her ear and the screen.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Robin's voice came out as more of a groan than anything. She prayed it wasn't Miriel on the other end.  
  
"Hey! Everything alright?"  
  
Stahl. Robin took back any cursing towards the gods she'd done moments before.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just chilling on the kitchen floor," Robin told him.  
  
Stahl chuckled. "Well. I'm just calling to let you know I'll be a bit late. Maybe a lot late. I kind of forgot something."  
  
"Oh, no problem. I still have to get dressed, anyways."  
  
_Unless Ylisstol wants to deal with me in nothing but underwear,_ Robin thought. _Well, it is pretty hot out. Maybe that's not the worst idea..._  
  
"Alright. I'll probably be there in forty five minutes," Stahl told Robin. "See you soon. Love you!"  
  
Stahl never failed to remind Robin he loved her. She could hear the words a thousand times a day from him, and yet they always made her blush.  
  
Even though no one could see her, she covered her face with one hand.  
  
"Yeah. Love you too," she replied.  
  
Robin put her phone down and got up. Knowing she still had a while before Stahl arrived, she moved over to a fresh, cooler spot on the floor and laid back down.  
  
  
++

  
Stahl arrived about an hour after his call. By then, Robin had gotten off the floor and properly dressed. This summer had really been testing her fashion sense, and today was no different. Her outfit, something she never would have worn a year ago, yet alone liked, was high-waisted shorts and a tank top. Stuck wearing lighter clothes due to the summer heat had helped her grow more confident in herself, and it was a change in herself she was really, really loving.  
  
(And judging by how red-faced he'd been getting seeing her outfits lately, Stahl liked the change just as much.)  
  
As expected, when Robin stepped outside, Stahl blushed at the sight of her. Unexpectedly, however, was the person standing next to him.  
  
When Stahl said he'd forgotten something, Robin had figured he meant his bag, or his wallet, or even his sunglasses. Instead, he'd forgotten a whole, human child.  
  
Again.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
Morgan excitedly ran over to hug her the minute she got outside. He wrapped his arms around her waist the best he could, and Robin returned the hug by putting one hand on his shoulder and using the other to pat his head. She looked over to Stahl, standing by his car. He gave her a short, apologetic shrug. She turned her attention back to Morgan, who was happily grinning up at her.  
  
"Hey, Morgan! It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yep! I missed you a lot, but Uncle Stahl said you were really busy, so that's okay!" Morgan chirped. Robin glanced over at Stahl again.  
  
"Jem and Maura are going out of town for the weekend and I forgot I was in charge of watching Morgan. Well, until Jem called me earlier to remind me. It kind of works out well, though, cause apparently Morgan's been talking about you nonstop since February, and was really hoping to see you," Stahl explained. He broke eye contact with Robin, a little embarrassed. "Sorry that this changes up our plans."  
  
Robin laughed and shook her head, amused at Stahl's scatterbrained mistake. "Don't worry about it. It's not like we had really big plans, anyways. Having Morgan around for a bit will be fun."  
  
Stahl sighed in relief, and Morgan nodded fervently, agreeing to this statement. He finally let go of Robin, who took the chance to make her way over to Stahl and give him a quick peck in greeting. Morgan didn't look at all surprised by their display of affection, as if he'd known all along.  
  
"So, what's the plan for today?" Robin asked. While she and Stahl were content to wander, she knew keeping a kid occupied was tougher and required more thought-out activities.  
  
"There's a cultural festival happening over near East Park," Stahl suggested. "I think it could be really fun. They usually have booths from different countries and lots of food."  
  
Morgan gasped excitedly at the mention of food.  
  
_Well, he definitely takes after his uncle.  
_  
"How does that sound to you?" Robin asked him. Morgan nodded with the same vigor as before. "Sounds good, then."  
  
Stahl led the way, with Morgan and Robin trailing a few paces behind.  
  
East Park wasn't too far, but it wasn't too close, either. They had opted not to take Stahl's car, much to Robin's disappointment, seeing as parking would be pretty hard to find in the middle of a busy downtown park. While Robin usually adored walking around, being without air conditioning for the night had driven her a bit crazy already, and the idea of hyper-cold car AC had been enough to excite her.  
  
Morgan, on the other hand, looked overjoyed either way, happily skipping his way down the street and swinging Stahl's hand. They got to East Park after maybe twenty minutes, and it was much, much busier than Robin had expected.  
  
The park had been split in three, with one section dedicated to vendors, another to food booths, and a third had become similar to a concert pavilion, with people performing traditional dances and songs. Every booth was vivid and colorful, decorated with flags from their home countries and regional decorations. It made the park's usual greenery look much brighter and much more fun.  
  
No matter where Robin looked, throngs of people crowded around her. She didn't like how closed in she felt despite being in an open space, but she could manage.  
  
Morgan instinctively grabbed on to her hand. Robin looked down at him, surprised.  
  
"Mom says I have to hold on to someone so I don't get lost in crowds," he told her. Robin gripped his hand a bit tighter.  
  
"Smart idea," she replied. "You'll help me from getting lost, too."  
  
Morgan beamed. Robin was more than glad to work as his anchor, though she was a bit worried about how sweaty her hand was already getting.  
  
Stahl slowed his pace to match theirs, his own way of keeping track of everyone.  
  
"Any idea where you want to go first?" he asked.  
  
Robin looked to Morgan, who looked back at her, and shrugged. She looked around at the booths, for any that looked exciting.  
  
A distinct purple flag with a solid black dragon motif stood out to her, and she gasped quietly. She'd grown used to Ylisse's white-and-blue, but she'd always recognize Plegia's flag.  
  
Robin's face lit up. "Oh! That one's Plegian!"  
  
She let herself gravitate towards the booth, taking Morgan along with her. It was full of handmade crafts, all of traditional Plegian make, from metal trinkets and jewelry to ornate scarves and tops. A small shelf next to the checkout counter even held Plegian tabloids and snacks. Excitement bubbled in Robin's chest; it had been forever since she'd thought of Plegia, and seeing so much that reminded her of it made her feel nostalgic.  
  
Robin went to the jewelry, which to her was the most unique-looking and reminiscent of home. While Ylisse favored chains and expensive jewels, Plegia favored leather cords, wooden beads and amber.  
  
An arm snaked around Robin's waist from behind.  
  
"See anything nice?" Stahl asked, his breath tickling her ear.  She kind of loved the sensation.  
  
"Yeah! It's a lot of stuff you'd probably find in souvenir shops, but it's all Plegian to the core. Like, these bracelets. They're meant to be given as gifts, and each one has a different meaning," Robin replied. She excitedly held up a dark beaded bracelet. "These ones are good luck charms for school. My half-sister always got me these before exams."  
  
She hadn't spoken to Aversa recently, but the memory was a sweet thought. Even if they weren't the closest of siblings, Aversa always did try her best.  
  
She replaced it with another bracelet, one with small amber charms. "You give these ones to someone when they're sick, as a get well soon gift."  
  
Stahl and Morgan both listened intently as Robin explained what occasion each bracelet was for, from safe-traveling to happy families. Robin felt almost energized explaining, more than happy to show off part of the country she was from.  
  
"Henry used to love these. I wonder if he still does," Robin said, more to herself than anyone else. She felt a familiar pang in her chest, the one that always came with mentioning him.  
  
Morgan cocked his head. "Henry?"  
  
"A friend of mine," Robin explained. "He lives in Plegia. I haven't seen him in a long time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Robin wished kids weren't so damn curious.  
"Long story," she told him curtly. "Better for some another time. Should we get some bracelets?"  
  
Morgan didn't mind that he got a cop-out of an answer if it meant he was getting a gift.  He nodded eagerly.  
   
"You don't have to--" Stahl started.  
  
Robin pinched his cheek. "My treat. You're meant to get them as gifts, anyways."  
  
The bracelets weren't exactly expensive, anyways, common and meant to be cheap enough for schoolchildren to afford. They really were a perfect gift, both to give and to receive; sentimental in nature while not blowing a hole in the buyer's wallet.  
  
Morgan studied the bracelets, trying to decide which one to choose. He spent a good two minutes staring at them before choosing two of the same with distinct cherry-red and dark ebony-colored wooden beads.  
  
"Love luck bracelets? Who're you trying to woo?" Robin asked with a laugh. Morgan went red and looked at the ground.  
  
"No one! It's nothing!" he said stiffly.  
  
"Just teasing," Robin giggled. She ruffled his olive-brown hair playfully.  The boy huffed in response.  
  
Robin then took two bracelets for herself, too; one for good luck in school for Morgan, and, after a moment's hesitation, an apology one that she planned to send to Henry.  
  
Eventually.  
  
Honestly, Robin hadn't thought about Henry at all recently, and she felt unbearably guilty about that. But she hadn't thought of Tharja much, either, and the rare thoughts of her had become far less painful, which meant her excuse for avoiding Henry was gone. Plus, she _did_ miss her weird, blood-obsessed high school best friend.  
  
She just hoped his phone number hadn't changed.  
  
Stahl, Robin and Morgan kept exploring the booth. It wasn't very large, but Robin was determined to uncover every item and explain them all to her boyfriend and his nephew. The two were most interested in the exclusive Plegia-only snacks near the counter, all treats that Robin had grown up with and had honestly missed pretty dearly. Ylisse didn't appreciate sesame seeds and chickpeas nearly as much as it should.  
  
After maybe twenty minutes, the trio finally got to the cash register, manned by a dark-skinned, dark-haired, dark-eyed older woman.  If her looks weren't proof enough, the brusqueness the woman demonstrated assured Robin that the woman was Plegian. She looked thoroughly unimpressed by the group's haul, which included a handful of gift bracelets and a couple bags of snacks that Robin loved.  
  
"Isn't Validar your dad?" Stahl asked while Robin was mid-transaction.

Hearing the name surprised her, and even made her blood run cold. The woman at the counter raised an eyebrow, any disdain for the unruly college students and overeager kid replaced by genuine curiosity.  
  
"Yeah," Robin replied shyly. "Why?"  
  
Stahl held up a magazine. The cover, in large, bold font, boasted articles such as " **GANGREL IN LOVE? Spotted buying flowers and candies** " and " **INTERVIEW WITH FORMER PRIME MINISTER VALIDAR: his life today + updates on his health** "  
  
If nothing else, Plegians (shockingly) loved their politicians. Robin wasn't at all suprised that either of those titles were headlines.  
  
"I didn't realize he was such a big deal," Stahl said quietly. The lady at the cash register scoffed. Robin sucked in a breath.  
  
For the most part, she'd managed to downplay her father's role in Plegia's politics to her friends, making him seem like something more akin to that of a city councillor at best. Not former prime minister considered instrumental in Plegia's recent history.  
  
"You're his _daughter_?" the woman at the cash asked, disbelieving. The charm of the booth was now gone, bright colors and nostalgia dulled. Robin was glad she was almost done paying; she wanted out immediately. She had absolutely no interest in conversing about the father who'd completely cut her off.  
  
Morgan stood beside her, his chin on the counter, and his mouth wide open. His eyes darted back and forth between Robin and the vendor.  
  
"Yep," Robin replied. She didn't elaborate further; she didn't want to.  
  
She was suddenly very, very grateful to her father for one thing: the fact that he kept her out of the public eye, completely unrecognizable to anyone not in his inner circle. While just about every Plegian knew he had two daughters, few even knew Robin's name. Aversa had been born out of wedlock at the height of Validar's career, something that wasn't seen well in Plegia. When someone tracked child support payments to their father, the story became a quick scandal that led to a steep decline in the country's approval of Validar. By the time Robin was born, albeit to him while he was married and towards the end of his term, he'd learned enough of a lesson to make sure that everyone left her alone.  
  
The vendor opened her mouth to say something, but Robin quickly snatched her change. "Thanks. Have a great day."  
  
She left the booth, her heart was beating hard in her chest, and a lump in her throat. The thought of her father dredged up all the memories of when she'd left Plegia, and had soured her mood in record time.  Being outside didn't help much, smothering her in the massive crowd, but it was better than getting choked up by memories.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up," Stahl told her. He took her hand and interlaced their fingers.  
  
"It's fine," Robin reassured him, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "It just took me by surprise."  
  
"Still," he said, and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I upset you."  
  
The lump in her throat melted, and her heart began to calm.  
  
_It's not your fault. It's my dad's_ , Robin said to herself, but the words didn't make it to her mouth.  
  
The tugging at the hem of her shirt reminded her that she and Stahl weren't alone. Morgan peered up at her with bright eyes and grinned.  
  
"Can I have the bag?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
She passed him the white plastic bag that contained their purchases. Morgan shuffled through it before taking out two of the bracelets. He passed one to Stahl and gave the other to Robin, doing so a bit shyly.  Even though Robin had bought them, Morgan had still managed to surprise her.   
  
"Now you match!" he exclaimed gleefully.  
  
Robin was touched he'd thought of them at all, especially considering how much the bracelets meant to her specifically. On top of that, he'd chosen ones that meant luck in love, which added to the sentiment.  
Morgan's unwavering cheerfulness was infectious, and also helped to dash whatever lingering feelings were left of her brief mood swing. Seeing Robin smile made Stahl smile, too, greatly improving the overall mood of the group.

  
Robin slid the bracelet on her wrist and took Morgan's hand. "Now, should we get something to eat?"  


++  


While the vendor section was bright and exciting, for a group that included two gluttons, the food booths were so, so much better.  
  
The section of the park devoted to lunch was busier than the rest of the park, filled to the brim with people doing their best to avoid bumping into the tents, tables, and grills set up. The air was full of good smells, and Robin swore she could hear Stahl's stomach over the buzz of the masses.  Morgan walked past every booth with both his mouth and his eyes wide open. His interest seemed to grow even further when they passed a Valmese booth which appeared to mainly be serving buns, desserts, and expensive-looking drinks in styrofoam cups. The place had no line, which made choosing it all that much easier.  
  
After a good ten minutes of indecisiveness, a woman with angular-cut raven hair sold them on traditional Valmese tea and rice dishes, plus a few tea cakes Morgan was drooling over. It took a few more minutes to find an empty patch of grass to sit on, but they managed to find somewhere secluded enough from the majority of the festival-goers to sit to make it worth the extra time spent. They could just barely hear the music from whoever was currently playing, too, keeping their spot from being overly noisy.  
  
Even hastily served in styrofoam containers, the food still looked pretty good, and tasted even better; white rice with a thick beef stew, seasoned with spices Robin hadn't ever tasted before. The woman at the counter had very highly recommended it, and with how divine it tasted, Robin was more than grateful with the recommendation.  
  
"We're definitely getting more Valmese food from now on," Stahl noted. The fool didn't notice that he had stray grains of rice stuck to his face, forcing Robin to hold back a giggle. She brushed the rice off with her thumb, earning herself a sheepish grin.  
  
"How're you liking it, Morgan?" Robin asked the youngest member of the trio.  
  
The boy grinned despite his full mouth and gave her a thumbs up. Robin returned the thumbs-up.  
  
She grabbed one of the cups beside her and took a sip, only to recoil at the taste; it was awfully bitter, and obviously wasn't her coffee. Robin forced herself to swallow the tea. She'd taken Stahl's cup by accident. The man loved tea, but hated coffee, which was practically blasphemy in Robin's book. How he worked at a coffee shop was beyond Robin.  
  
Stahl finished his second helping and tore his attention away from his food to turn it to his uncle.  
  
"Did you visit Grandma and Grandpa yet?" he asked Morgan.  
  
Morgan's face lit up. "Yeah! Mom, Dad and I went last week!"  
  
"Did you have fun?"

Stahl's expression was longing.  He hadn't seen his parents for a few months, and Robin knew how much he missed them.  He was most definitely a Mama's Boy, and the distance between him and his family was emotionally taxing on him.  Obviously, it was very different from the reality Robin was used to.  
  
Morgan gave another of his eager nods. "Yeah! Grandma taught me how to knit, and Grandpa and I went fishing a lot."  
  
"My dad really loves fishing," Stahl explained, directed at Robin. "It's part of why him and Mom moved South. He used to try and take Jem and I on fishing trips, but we'd both get seasick. Morgan's the only one in the family who can join him."  
  
Morgan puffed out his chest. He was obviously proud that he alone could indulge in his grandfather's hobby.  
  
"That sounds fun," Robin told the two. "Any other summer fun?"

She really was genuinely interested in how Morgan had been since she'd last saw him.  She'd never liked many kids, but Morgan was most definitely a special exception.   
  
Morgan thought for a second. "Owain, he's my best friend, and Cynthia, she's my other best friend, and me, we camped in our backyard. Mom made a fire and Cynthia ate too many marshmallows and got sick."  
  
Robin laughed. "That sounds like something our friend Gaius would do."  
  
In fact, he had. Sort of. Chrom had jokingly dared him to eat fifteen cookies in two minutes. Gaius one-upped him and ate the whole box. He then threw up, but he made ten dollars nonetheless.  
  
"We found a lot of cool beetles, too," Morgan added. "Mom doesn't really like them, so I can't keep them, but they're pretty cool."  
  
Stahl shuddered beside Robin. "I'm gonna have to agree with your mom here. Bugs... aren't that great."  
  
Morgan sighed at his uncle. "You just haven't found any cool ones yet! Have you ever seen a rainbow stag? They're super shiny!"  
  
Even with his distaste for bugs, Stahl listened intently as Morgan talked about different beetle varieties. He managed to keep his cringing to a minimum, too.  
  
Robin, in turn, told Morgan about their summer so far, too, albeit a safe-for-kids version with no mentions of alcohol or shenanigans.  She stuck to telling him about her idiot friend Chrom and his shy but graceful girlfriend, Gaius who downed sugar like it was water, and his artist boyfriend who joined them occasionally.  
  
After the conversation began drifting, and nothing but wrappers and empty containers were left, Stahl spoke up. "Any idea for what we should do next?"  
  
"We could get ice cream," Morgan suggested. Robin was totally full, but she couldn't be surprised that Morgan wasn't. He was related to Stahl, after all, and she'd had plenty of time to get used to his bottomless stomach.  
  
"We could take naps," Robin pitched in, yawning for effect. Stahl laughed, and she laid down in the grass.  
  
Now facing the sky, she realize there had been a shift in the weather. The sky had darkened pretty significantly, clouds covering the sun. The air had grown thicker and heavier, too, and she was just picking up the sudden chill in the wind. It only took a few seconds before she felt raindrops.  
  
Of course, she reacted the same way every human alive would: "Is it raining?"  
  
As if on cue, the rain evolved from a few drops to a full-on downpour.  
  
Robin wished they'd taken Stahl's car after all.

++

Robin had been happy about the rain for a few minutes. It was cool relief that meant a break in the stagnant weather, no matter how brief.  
  
After having to walk home in pouring rain, Robin was cold, and understandably, a bit miserable. Morgan wasn't too pleased either, jumping every time thunder sounded.  
  
With the rain getting harder and harder, Robin suggested the two stay at her apartment for a while, which neither were opposed to. She had ulterior motives for sure, hoping Stahl would offer to fix her air conditioner.  
  
(Which, him being Stahl, of course he did.)  
  
The first thing everyone did was change, and Robin had never been more happy to do so. Fortunately, Stahl and Morgan were both able to as well. Stahl spent enough time at Robin's to have left some of his clothes over, while Morgan had his overnight bag in Stahl's car.  
  
Stahl did his best to sort out Robin's AC issue, while she and Morgan flipped through channels looking for something to watch. It only took a few minutes before Morgan fell asleep, probably due to excitement from the day wearing him thin and that the only place to sit was Robin's bed.  
  
Not like the boy was a hellion, but he looked pretty angelic asleep, his smiley expression replaced by serenity that she'd never seen on the enthusiastic boy.  
  
"I don't think I can fix it, sorry," Stahl told Robin regretfully. She sighed and shrugged. Stahl noticed Morgan curled up beside her. "That was fast."  
  
"Yeah. Today must have been pretty busy for him," Robin replied. She got up, careful not to disturb Morgan, and went to open a few windows. She was grateful for the cool breeze from outside, and the calming sound of the falling rain.  
  
Instead of risking waking Morgan, Robin and Stahl went to the kitchen and sat at her small bistro table. She had ugly, mismatched chairs, but it did the trick. They didn't exactly have many seating options in her house, so beggars couldn't be choosers.  
  
Stahl practically melted onto the table, almost as tired as Morgan.  
  
"This is the second time you've forgotten Morgan in favor of a date, you know," Robin told Stahl. She poked his forehead for good measure.  
  
He sighed profoundly. "Yeah. I should really start setting reminders in my phone or something."  
  
"So Valentine's Day was a date then?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Robin giggled, enjoying that she could tease Stahl. "You're not denying Valentine's Day was a date. So was it?"  
  
His cheeks reddened. "Was there ever really a doubt?"  
  
"You invited _Gaius_ on it, too. He's not exactly prime romance material. Unless you're Libra."  
  
Stahl laughed a bit nervously. "I didn't mean to, at first. But then I got nervous asking you, and I got really worried abot making you feel uncomfortable, so I backpedaled. I _did_ invite him, though, but he was busy, which we now know was thanks to Libra."  
  
"Hm."  
  
They were silent for a minute, but Robin wasn't going to let the chance to pry pass her up.  
  
"So you had a thing for me before February, then?"  
  
Stahl laughed again. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
He rested his chin in one hand. "You remember New Year's?"  
  
Robin shuddered. "I'm still trying to forget."  
  
Another laugh, warmer this time.  
  
"Well, I started realizing I might have had a crush on you at New Year's. Up until then, I was just pretty honored that you could talk to me so openly, even though we didn't know each other all that well. On New Year's we got dared to kiss, right? That seemed pretty fine in itself. But then Gaius kissed you, and I got pretty jealous."  
  
Robin was honestly a bit taken aback at finding that out. She couldn't remember much from New Year's, but if she could, maybe it wouldn't be that surprising.  
  
"So you were jealous of Gaius?"  
  
"Yes," Stahl admitted. His voice lowered, and he shyly avoided Robin's gaze. "I figured it was because I was drunk, at first, but then I couldn't stop thinking about it. I started getting nervous around you, which I hated, cause I also loved being around you. And in the back of my mind, I still couldn't stop thinking about what kissing you was like. I told Sully, 'cause I felt like I was going crazy. She smacked me upside the head and called me an idiot. That definitely helped me come to terms with the fact that I had a crush."  
  
He buried his face in his hands. "It's a lot more embarrassing to say it out loud."  
  
Robin's skin felt hot, and not because of the lack of air conditioning. Though she liked hearing his words, she couldn't stop herself from feeling reserved about them, either.  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, Valentine's Day was what helped me realize I had feelings for you, so it wasn't all in vain," she informed Stahl.  
  
He perked up a bit. "Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Stahl grinned broadly with his green eyes twinkling, the warm smile that Robin adored. His skin was tanned from the summer sun, his few freckles less visible. His hair, messy as always, was curling from the combination of the rain and humidity. He looked dorky as all hell, yet still stupidly handsome. Robin loved him so much, from his damn endless hunger to his endearingly endless kindness.  
  
Leaving Plegia had been so hard, and today had reminded her of that. But it had also reminded her that there were good reasons to have left, and even better things where she was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick notes on fun stuff: aversa and robin are probably about 6-8 years apart. i'm doing plegian politics based off canada's, so prime ministers with no term limits. validar would have been a pretty conservative leader who served around 3 terms. fun!  
> some unrelated notes (still fun!): this chapter felt next to impossible to write and it's currently 9 am and i haven't slept yet. i wouldnt let myself sleep until it got posted, so now I Can Finally Rest. i'm actually super pleased with this chapter, but that could just be the sleeplessness. anyways! as always, thanks for reading, and i hope to see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

By the time August had started, so had Robin's back-to-school blues.  
  
She definitely didn't hate school, but she wasn't excited about the lack of free time she'd soon be stuck with. Her schedule had come in, though, and with it brought the best news of her life: no 8 AM classes (well, at least for the term).  
  
Still, the thought of going back wasn't a great one. And with only a week until classes started back up, Robin felt pretty low. One thing she still got to look forward to was the visit from Olivia's brother, Lon'qu.  
Olivia was understandably the most excited. He was staying with Olivia for five days, leaving three before the first day of school. She had made a list of places to take him and things she wanted to show him; it was his first time visiting Ylisse, and she wasn't going to let a single minute go to waste.   
  
Olivia made sure the whole gang got together to greet him at the airport, even forcing Gaius to hold a handmade "Welcome to Ylisse!" sign. It was a terribly made sign, however. He had no concept of planning, and had run out of space writing the letters down. Rather than nice, uniform letters that someone else (like, say, Libra, the artist) could have traced and colored, Gaius' were pressed for space and crammed tightly together. He'd also used highlighters to color it. Robin was surprised Olivia let him bring it at all, much less hold it up for the world and her brother to see.  
  
(Upon seeing it for the first time, Lon'qu didn't look too impressed with Gaius' handiwork, either.)  
  
"Oh! Oh! There he is!" Olivia cried. She was doing her best to be quiet, to contain her excitement. An accidental overly-high pitched shriek would likely alert airport security.  
  
She pointed at a man standing with his suitcase, fresh out of the plane, looking around with a blank stare. It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd gotten himself lost.  
  
"Lon'qu!" Olivia exclaimed. She was waving her arms around frantically, trying to signal him without raising her voice. It took him a minute, but he eventually spotted his flailing sister.  
  
While Lon'qu's face didn't exactly register excitement, he'd picked up his pace enough for Robin to know he'd been looking forward to seeing his sister.   
  
Once he was finally close enough, Olivia ran to give him a bone-crushing hug.   
  
"Lon'qu! It's been forever!"   
  
He wrapped one arm around Olivia's neck. "Yeah."  
  
His voice was deep and gruff, and even with his more rugged appearance, it still took Robin by surprise. Beside Robin, Chrom tensed up.   
  
Olivia led him by the hand towards her friends. Gaius held up his sign.  
  
"Welcome to Ylisse."  
  
Lon'qu gave him a serious nod. "Thank you."  
  
Stahl reached out a hand and gave Olivia's brother one of his best warm smiles.   
  
"Hi! I'm Stahl. Olivia's told us a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you!"  
  
Lon'qu returned his smile and shook his hand. "You, too. Olivia talks about the lot of you often."  
  
Stahl laughed. "I can't say I'm surprised."  
  
"I'm Robin," Robin said with a smile. Olivia had warned her that Lon'qu could be weird around girls, so she kept her hands to herself and simply gave him a nod. He looked impossibly relieved as he nodded back.  
  
"I'm Gaius. If you've heard about me then I'm probably your fave," Gaius said. He refused to let go of his sign.   
  
Lon'qu gave him a perplexed look. "Sure."  
  
Olivia simply waved him off. "Ignore him."   
  
Chrom was next, and judging by how stone-solid and silent he'd been so far, he wasn't excited. It wasn't like Lon'qu was going to kill him for dating Olivia or anything. Hopefully.  
  
"H-hi! I'm, uh... Chrom."  
  
The idiot was turning red already. Robin sighed. She patted Chrom's back in encouragement, but it didn't have any effect.  
  
He stumbled towards Lon'qu and held out a trembling hand.  
  
 _Really managing to blow it on the first meeting, huh?  
_  
Lon'qu shook it a bit hesitantly, and tension was beginning to rise between the group. Seeing Chrom so nervous was making everyone else nervous; in this state, he was bound to break things. And Gaius was bound to mock him. Already the ginger was snickering, and Stahl was giving him an exasperated look.   
  
"Well!" Olivia said, clapping her hands together. "As fun as the airport is, I think going home and settling in is even better. Shall we go?"  
  
Lon'qu grunted out a " _hmph_ ", in what Robin could only guess was approval.  
  
"Here, let me take your bags. It must've been a lon-- whoa!" Chrom started. He cut himself off as he tripped over his own shoelaces.  
  
Gaius guffawed. Chrom went red and looked ready for death. Robin bit her lip to contain the secondhand embarrassment she felt for her idiot friend. Part of her wanted to laugh, but an even bigger part of her pitied the poor guy.   
  
Lon'qu watched Chrom with a blank expression. He said absolutely nothing as Chrom picked himself (and his dignity) off the ground.   
  
Olivia, Gaius and Stahl did most of the talking on the way through the airport. Lon'qu was either stoic or shy, not speaking, and Robin kept quiet in the back of the group with Chrom while he tried to mend his broken spirits. Even in the car, Chrom drove silently on the way to Olivia's. Only once she and Lon'qu were out did he finally speak.  
  
Well, even then he didn't really speak. He smacked his forehead onto the steering wheel and let out the saddest groan Robin had ever heard in her life.  
  
"Aw, buddy," Robin started. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to comfort her friend, patting his shoulder with one hand. While she was worried about Chrom's forehead, she was also concerned about any damage he might make to the car. He'd taken Frederick's van so that everyone would fit, and Robin feared the man's wrath if any harm came to his baby.   
  
(His blue, suburban mom-reminiscent baby.)  
  
"Why am I such an idiot? He's gotta have the worst first impression of me. Gods, he's gonna hate me," Chrom wailed.   
  
"Chrom... you do realize that you tripped over me while I was asleep and now we're best friends?  That's, like, the worst first impression ever and I don't hate you," Robin reminded her friend.  
  
"Wait, seriously? That's how you guys met?" Gaius asked from the backseat.   
  
Robin and Chrom both turned to glare at him.  
  
"Okay. Bad time. Got it."  
  
"It's not the same," Chrom whined to Robin. "You're you. He's... scary. And quiet. And handsome. And he's Olivia's brother. I'm pretty sure he could kill me in my sleep if he doesn't like me. Robin I'm going to die."  
  
Robin could hear Gaius stifling his laughter and Stahl hushing him from the backseat.   
  
"We spent, what? An hour with him? You have a week to make a good impression. I'm sure one bad hour won't kill you," Robin reassured her friend.  
  
Chrom smacked his head against the wheel again.  
  
Robin, Stahl and even _Gaius_ exchanged pitiful looks.   
  
It was going to be an interesting week indeed.  
  


++  
  


Since Olivia had used up all her vacation days, Stahl and Gaius had come to the rescue by making deals with their manager and taking over all the shifts Olivia would have gotten for the week. Even if they were stuck working, Olivia had no plans to exclude them. Lon'qu's first full day in Ylisse was starting with breakfast at the coffee shop, which was essentially a tradition for Robin's friends at this point.  
  
They went to the shop at the quietest point of the morning, after the early-morning surge but before the lunch rush. It was the only way they could guarantee that Stahl and Gaius could both take their breaks at the same time.  
  
"I forgot that I hated work," Gaius told his friends as he sat down at the table.  
  
"You do know that Panne's right over there, right?" Stahl asked, gesturing to their boss, a tall woman with dark hair, dark skin and dark eyes with a piercing gaze. Fortunately, that gaze was focused somewhere else.  
  
Gaius shrugged. "Try to fire me. I make the best coffee cakes and donuts and we all know it."  
  
This was true, and he'd proven it time and time again. When he was on duty, most of the pastries sold out within an hour.   
  
Stahl sat beside Robin and passed her a bagel and a coffee, earning himself a kiss. He used his employee discount to get her free coffee almost every day, which was easily the best gift anyone could give her.  
  
"So, you guys have big plans for the day?" Gaius asked.  
  
He took a handful of sweets out of his pocket and began unwrapping them and popping them in his mouth. After spending so much time with him over the summer and seeing the sheer amount of sugar he consumed, Robin was growing pretty seriously concerned about his teeth.  
  
"Yup!" Olivia chirped. "We're going to Cobble Hill."  
  
Cobble Hill was a historic sector of downtown Ylisse, which got its name from its old cobblestone roads. It was a popular tourist destination with features such as the remains of an old castle, and stores filled with Ylissean crafts and exports. Of course, it had its fair share of eyesore tourist trap shops filled with shirts that said things such as ' **I <3 YLISSE**', but they kept the local economy booming, and were therefore tolerable.   
  
"Oh, man, I haven't been there for a while," Stahl said. "Last time I went, I was probably 13 and wanted every ugly shirt I saw."  
  
"Yeah, it'd be great to go," Gaius deadpanned, looking right at Olivia.  
  
"Hey, you volunteered to take her shifts," Robin reminded him.   
  
"Well, yeah, cause I love Liv. But I forgot that it actually involved working."  
  
"S-sorry!" Olivia said quickly. "I promise I'll bring you back lots of candy to make up for it."  
  
"And this is why I love you," Gaius said, wrapping one of his arms around Olivia's neck to pull her into a hug.  
  
"Lon'qu, what do you do? Are you still in school, or..?" Stahl asked, attempting to bring the man into the conversation.  
  
Robin had almost forgotten he was there.  He'd been completely silent as he ate his egg sandwich.  
  
"I work as a programmer. On the weekends I teach kids martial arts."   
  
"Oh! That sounds fun," Robin told him. "I used to want to be a teacher. Not so sure now."  
  
Lon'qu said nothing, but nodded. Robin sighed to herself.   
  
_No luck making friends, I guess.  
_  
"Yeah! Lon'qu's great at fencing and taekwondo and jiujistu. Dad got him into them when we were kids. I preferred dancing, so I stuck with that," Olivia informed everyone.   
  
Lon'qu nodded silently again.  
  
"Working with kids must be fun," Stahl said. "My brother's a pediatrician. Not really as fun as a teacher or anything. Have I told you guys about Morgan? He's my nephew."  
  
He ended up going off on an tangent, even showing his friends photos of Morgan from his phone. Seeing Morgan prompted Chrom to start thinking about what it would be like if he had nieces or nephews. The table ended up speculating what Emmeryn and Frederick's kids would look and be like, eventually deciding that the two would be great parents, though Frederick would probably spoil the child rotten.   
  
Before long, Gaius and Stahl had to get back to work, but not before Gaius could continue complaining about work. Unfortunately for him, Panne heard him this time and called him over for a 'chat'. Robin, Olivia, Lon'qu and Chrom were long gone before they could hear the end of it.  
  


++  
  


Cobble Hill was either prettier than Robin remembered, or it had gotten prettier since she'd last come.  
  
While Plegia carried aspects of the past, Cobble Hill reeked of history. Sure, Plegia had temples and tradition, but it didn't compare to the cobblestone roads and classic architecture and old stone castle. They even had horse-drawn carriages to add to the effect, though just about all of them were full, the horses trotting around carrying tourists to their next destination. In fact, the whole area was swarming with tourists. Early August was big for tourism in Ylisse, and Robin wouldn't have been surprised if anyone told her it was the busiest day so far.  
  
They bought tickets to explore the castle, and had a set time in the late afternoon to come back for the tour. In the meantime, they followed the cobblestone roads to wherever they led, stopping to check out antique and souvenir shops. There was a massive gourmet candy store where Olivia picked up fifteen dollars worth of candy for Gaius, fulfilling her promise to him. If Robin had been worried about his teeth before, now he was screwed. She figured it was in his best interest if she booked him a dentist appointment before Olivia gave him the sweets.  
  
Due to Chrom's nerves and be it Lon'qu's shyness, stoicism, or fear of Robin, the men were nearly completely silent for most of the day. Olivia and Robin, on the other hand, chatted the day away. They'd spent a lot of the summer together already, but there was still plenty to discuss. They were having a great time, trying on novelty hats and taking selfies, even trying to charm a street vendor into giving them free macarons.  
  
(Well, as Robin tried to charm a vendor. Olivia stood behind her shyly, trying hard not to stammer.)  
  
Their haul of the day included some dumb shirts and keychains, honey candies and even a few pages of pressed blue wildflowers that only grew in Ylisse. It was all stuff tourists would buy, but with both Robin and Olivia on student visas in the country, they still felt a bit like tourists.   
  
They got back to the castle at 4 o'clock exactly for their tour. It took them through the throne room, some of the royal halls and dining rooms, and even the dungeons. The throne room was absolutely breathtaking. The throne was seated in front of a huge stained glass window, and gorgeous tapestries and antique chandeliers decorated the room. An old war table replica sat near one of the walls, hand-painted toy soldiers littering the surface like chess pieces. Robin's hands itched to touch them, totally intrigued by the parts they must have played in past wars.  
  
The royal halls and dining rooms were all similar, and not quite as nice as the throne room; tapestries, plush carpeting, antiques. While it was obvious they'd all been redone and refurbished, it still carried such a sense of the past it was hard not to feel like you were in it.   
  
Towards the end of the tour, the boys still hadn't been really spoken. It was starting to border on worrisome, and Robin decided to take matters into her own hands. After exploring the dungeons, which were cold and boring, Robin held Chrom back after Lon'qu and Olivia moved on to the gift shop.  
  
"You have to talk at some point, you know?" she told him.  
  
Chrom groaned. "I know! It's just so hard to. Like, he won't say anything. And you trying to make him talk won't help. He only talks to Olivia and for like, barely twenty seconds at that."  
  
He knelt down, folding over and tucking his chin onto his knees.  
  
"Aw, buddy," Robin replied sympathetically, patting his shoulder. "Maybe he's feeling the same way you are? Just really shy. I mean, he is Olivia's brother after all."  
  
Robin thought about her words for a second.  
  
"He's _Olivia's_ brother. How the hell did you manage to talk to her that first time? Just do that but without the flirting."  
  
"That was a fluke. Both of us stammered the whole time and I told her lame jokes and talked about you. I swear she was more interested in you than me."  
  
"Wait, really?" Robin asked, surprised. "Olivia...  Maybe that's why she was so into that dance at New Year's."  
  
"Okay, you've got a boyfriend.  Don't try to steal my girl," Chrom warned.  
  
Robin burst out laughing. "Right, right."  
  
"Are you guys still down here?" Olivia called from the staircase down the hall.  
  
"Yeah!" Chrom called back. "We'll be right there."  
  
He and Robin started towards the stairs.  She stopped him.   
  
"I'll find a way to get you guys talking, alright? Just leave it to me."  
  
Chrom sighed. "I don't know if I like where this was going."  
  
Still, he followed Robin upstairs to the gift shop and decided to put his future friendship with Lon'qu in her hands.  
  


++  
  


The gift shop didn't have much, but a mini version of the war table from earlier caught Robin's eye. Though she wanted it a bit desperately, she didn't want it desperately enough to fork over eighty dollars for it. Instead, she bought a pack of dried figs to eat to mend her spirits, broken over not being able to afford the war table.   
  
Once back outside, Olivia spotted a horse-drawn carriage with no one in it. She hopped on the opportunity, dragging everyone along with her, no matter the price. Robin wasn't a big fan of horses, but Olivia's excitement was enough for her to swallow her fears and hop on the carriage.   
  
Olivia sat with Lon'qu, facing Robin and Chrom. The latter looked a bit dejected at not being able to sit beside his girlfriend on what was a usually-romantic ride, instead stuck beside his best friend who was nervously eating dried figs.  
  
Olivia had her head turned, excitedly watching and pointing out different buildings and landmarks. Chrom was staring at his legs, and Lon'qu had his head resting on one hand, his eyes glazed over in boredom.  Without really thinking about it, Robin tossed a fig at him.  If nothing else, it would get him to talk. It bounced off his head and onto the ground below. He scowled at her, but turned away after a moment.  
  
So she threw another.  
  
"Ack! She threw a fig at me!"  
  
"What! I did not!" Robin cried. Olivia closed her eyes and shook her head, giggling, giving Robin the perfect chance to throw another fig. Lon'qu glared at her. Robin smiled innocently and popped a fig into her mouth. Lon'qu frowned, but gave up the fight. He didn't complain any further.  
  
"This isn't the first time you've thrown fruit at someone, you know?" Chrom said.   
  
"Is it?" Robin replied. "I don't recall."  
  
"Remember last January? There wasn't any snow but you guys wanted to have a snowball fight. So the two of you threw apples at me."  
  
That _did_ ring a bell. Watching Chrom squeal and dodge apples was probably the best winter sport.  
  
Olivia laughed hard, and even Lon'qu smiled. Chrom picked up on his good humor and worked with it.  
  
"Hey, I guess I haven't told you how I met Robin, huh, Lon'qu? Well it's kind of a funny story..."  
  
By dinner, the boys were finally on speaking terms, thanks to Robin's fruity assault.

  
  
++

 

  
The rest of the week went by rather smoothly, after its somewhat rough first day.   
  
Robin had taken the week off, and was enjoying tagging along on Olivia's adventures. The list was actually really quite fun. She didn't realize how much of Ylisstol she hadn't seen yet, and regretted not exploring sooner.  
  
They visited a Ylissean war history museum, where Chrom and Lon'qu both geeked out over all the cool swords, effectively bringing them closer together. They ate at a couple really cool places, too, including Robin and Stahl's favorite noodle shop.   
  
Wednesday was fun, spent walking around downtown, just exploring. Chrom and Robin had fun messing around, and Olivia was pleased with the amount of photos she managed to get. Lon'qu picked up a few shirts and some books, the first souvenirs he'd gotten for himself so far. On their way home, they ran into a group of tween kids in full costume reenacting something in the park. Robin and Chrom forced Olivia to take pictures of them and Lon'qu with the kids, as they loved the handmade costumes. Lon'qu didn't look totally happy about being forced into the photos, but he didn't complain.   
  
(He did seem amused, however, at how excited the kids were that adults liked their outfits.)  
  
Thursday was spent in Chrom's basement playing video games due to the massive thunderstorm outside. The storm knocked the power out in half of downtown Ylisstol, including the coffee shop. Stahl and Gaius arrived just as Robin and Lon'qu got into a competitive argument about game characters, which turned out being a fantastic way to bond. By the end of the day, Lon'qu looked to be a bit more at ease sitting close to Robin. She'd had managed to make him laugh. Though only once, and he denied very adamantly that he'd even chuckled in the slightest. She made it her goal to make him laugh again in the next two days before he left. Though a fairly simple task in theory, Robin was expecting a challenge.  
  
  
++

  
For Lon'qu's last day in Ylisse, and the group's final Friday of summer, everyone (with their occasional guest Libra) drove to the seaside, an almost two hour drive, to send the summer off with a small beach camping trip. Robin hadn't been to a beach in ages, and couldn't have been more excited. They arrived just past four to find the beach uncommonly empty and beautifully warm.  
  
Town was just a five minute walk away, and Robin was almost more interested in staying there than the beach. It was a quaint, sleepy place, mostly filled with boating and surf shops, but also had some seafood restaurants that Stahl had been eyeing.  
  
The campsite at the back of the beach was nicer than Robin had hoped, however, which made it worth staying. There was a large fire pit, picnic tables and a small brick building with bathrooms complete with shower stalls, a nice detail for a beach.   
  
Everyone set up the tents first, reasoning that even if they didn't need them at the moment, putting them up while tired was no fun. The minute they finished setting up their tents, Olivia was lying on her towel in the sand, enjoying the late-afternoon sun.   
  
"I wish we'd come sooner. Beaches in Ferox aren't this nice," she sighed. "All the beaches are lakeside and the water's cold and the sand's rocky."  
  
"I agree. I forgot how perfect beaches are to paint," Libra added. Gaius huffed.  
  
"You won't be sketching too much will you? It would be nice if you took a break."  
  
"Of course, dear," Libra told him. He put his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close to kiss his cheek. Gaius flushed bright red.  
  
The only times Robin had ever seen Gaius even remotely flustered was around Libra. It was nice to see him at a loss for words for once when he worked so hard to do the same to his friends.  
  
"It's like being on vacation with your parents," Robin said to Chrom, who snorted. Gaius flushed a brighter red and flipped her off.   
  
"I think I could take a nap right here," Stahl said. He flopped down in the sand and yawned for emphasis.  
  
"You slept during the car ride," Chrom told him.  
  
Stahl shrugged. "Catching up on lost sleep."  
  
"Heh, wonder why that is," Gaius said with a smirk, staring straight at Robin. Chrom opened his mouth in surprise and tried hard not to laugh. Lon'qu covered his with one hand and coughed.   
  
Before Robin could give Gaius a piece of his mind, Olivia called over to her friend.  
  
"Robin, Libra! Come sit with me. The sun's lovely here."  
  
Robin flipped Gaius off for good measure before joining her friend on the ground.   
  
With everyone going off to do their own thing, Robin and Olivia found it to be the perfect time to gossip. Libra joined the conversation; though he'd never admit it, the man loved gossip. Stahl and Lon'qu sat nearby in the sand, chatting about whatever they did that made them get along so easily.   
  
Chrom tried to get a head start on dinner to make everyone happy, but ended up burning all the hot dogs, much to Gaius' amusement, and Stahl's disappointment. No one really minded; town was close enough nearby to get food, and hot dogs weren't even that good, anyways.   
  
After a while, gossip grew boring and Robin grew restless. Sitting on the beach was fun and all, but she wanted to go off and explore. Though there wasn't a fancy boardwalk or anything of that sort, there was a rocky portion of the beach full of tide pools. What was more exciting than pools teeming with marine life that resembled something from an alien movie?  
  
"I'm going to go see the tide pools," Robin announced to her friends. She grabbed her sunhat off from the ground beside her and put it on, doing her best to make it fit over her twintails.   
  
Lon'qu perked up at the mention of the rocky pools. "I'm coming."  
  
"Oh! Me too," Chrom said, seizing the chance to improve his relationship with Lon'qu.  
  
"Be safe," Stahl cautioned. Robin waved him off. Olivia, Libra and Gaius were too engrossed in their conversation to notice their friends leave.  
  
The tide pools were far off from the main beach, on a rocky plateau near some crags jutting off into the sea. Robin led the way, with Chrom and Lon'qu not far behind.  The tide pools were cool, shallow enough that the water was crystal clear so that Robin could see all the marine life hiding inside. It was fascinating to see everything, but she was particularly fond of the tiny crabs that scuttled past her every so often. They went to the largest of the pools, the most active and full of weird sea creatures. There were plenty of crevices with sea anemones and other flora hidden inside, small snails and weird looking rocks that Robin guessed were probably alive. There were even a couple starfish and a sea cucumber. Robin, a bit too curious for her own good, wanted to see the sea cucumber's famed defensive mechanism of spilling its guts. She found a piece of driftwood and started poking. Lon'qu and Chrom knelt down beside her to observe.  
  
The sea cucumber barely reacted, just moving ever so slightly with each poke. Lon'qu and Robin were both pretty fascinated by this alone. Chrom was beginning to look a little listless.  
  
"Uh, Lon'qu, there's a dragonfly in your hair," he said suddenly.  
  
Lon'qu looked up as far as his eyes would allow him. Robin stopped prodding the poor sea cucumber for a moment to see the bug. Lon'qu reached one hand up gently, one finger slightly raised. He poked it just barely, and it hesitantly moved to stand on his finger. He brought it close to his face to examine it, and to Robin's shock, smiled a true, genuine smile.   
  
"Do you like bugs?" she asked.  
  
Lon'qu nodded. He kept the dragonfly perched close to his face, examining it.  
  
"Stahl's nephew likes beetles a lot. Like, 'has a whole collection' a lot. I bet the two of you would get along."  
  
"I suppose we would. Olivia can attest to how much time I spent around bugs when we were children."  
  
Robin giggled. Olivia was pretty squeamish around insects, proven by the time she shrieked when a moth landed on her arm. Picturing a tiny Olivia dealing with a tiny Lon'qu with a handful of bugs was quite a thought.   
  
"Yeah, that was the opposite of Lissa and I. But Lissa preferred frogs to bugs," Chrom sighed. "I've woken up with them in my bed one too many times."  
  
Robin had a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and Chrom shot her a panicked look. "Please don't get any ideas."  
  
Lon'qu smirked. Though Robin wasn't seriously planning anything, she knew she'd have a partner in crime if needed.   
  
Lon'qu's dragonfly buddy flew off, and Robin went back to disturbing the marine life. Finally, after what felt like endless poking, the sea cucumber finally gave the reaction she'd been waiting for; it began spewing thin white strands, the weirdest-looking guts Robin had ever seen.  
  
She was pleased. Lon'qu looked fascinated. Chrom looked absolutely disgusted. He quickly stood up.  
  
"Well, that was completely awful. I'm going to go to the beach and explore there."  
  
Robin laughed loudly, and Lon'qu smiled. Chrom saluted and headed over to the sand nearby.  
  
Robin moved on from bothering harmless creatures to collecting shells. The pools were filled with a variety of them, from sand dollars and oyster shells to small shells vacated by hermit crabs who'd outgrown them. She collected them by stuffing as many as she could into the pockets of her shorts, which unfortunately wasn't very many.  
  
As she knelt down to pick up a pretty opalescent shell, a voice spoke directly in her ear.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Robin shrieked and jumped forwards. The laughter that followed gave away the perpetrator.   
  
"Holy hell, Gaius!" she cried. She smacked him hard in the shoulder. Lon'qu had jumped when Robin shrieked, startled. It had even caught Chrom, further off in the sand, off-guard.  
  
"Sorry, Bubbles. Couldn't pass up the occasion," he said with a laugh.   
  
"Ugh. You're holding my shells, then," Robin told him. He shrugged and took the handfuls she passed him, shoving them into the larger pouch-type pocket he had on his hoodie.  
  
"The others told me to come tell you guys that they went to get dinner," he informed her and Lon'qu. "Olivia and Stahl both wanted seafood. Hope that's okay with you."  
  
Lon'qu grunted in approval. Gaius scowled at Lon'qu's response.  
  
"I agree with him," Robin said. "Sounds fine."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Would've been cool if we caught our own food," Robin mused. "Can't get much fresher than that."  
  
"Yeah, and gut it ourselves? Sounds awful. Pass."   
  
"Ew. Right."  
  
"Come see this," Lon'qu called, beckoning Robin and Gaius over. He was sitting on his knees, watching something intently on the ground. Gaius and Robin exchanges glances and shrugged before going over to him.  
  
"Look."  
  
"Oh, sick! Crab fight! Place your bets!" Gaius exclaimed.   
  
On the ground in front of him, two small crabs were fighting. They approached each other slowly and jumped back a few times before really getting into it. Both went for the other's biggest claw, trying to latch on and gain the upper hand, before jumping back again. They watched the two for a while, finding it more exciting than they probably should have.  
  
They'd completely forgotten about Chrom nearby until he started yelling a bit suddenly.   
  
"Guys, check it out! I found a ball!" he called. Robin, Gaius and Lon'qu all turned away from the crabs to look at him. He stood maybe twenty feet away on the sand, just off of the rocky platform, holding a football high in the air.   
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Chrom threw the ball, and hard, sending it hurtling towards his friends. It was aimed in Robin's direction, and was going way too fast. She had no time to ready herself before it hit her in the face, knocking her sunhat clean off.  
  
A sudden shock of pain blossomed on her face, and her hand instinctively came to cover her nose. It hurt like hell, and she was cautious to touch it. She could feel sudden warmth, and knew she was bleeding.   
  
"Oh my gods!" Chrom cried. He ran towards Robin before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"Great going, Captain Fuck!" Gaius shouted. He looked as panicked at the sight of blood as Robin felt.   
  
She didn't really know what to do, and she didn't have any tissues nearby. Chrom looked around frantically.   
  
"Where's the nurse when you need him?" he practically wailed.   
  
"You're being dramatic," Robin told him. She regretted opening her mouth to speak, as blood dripped in, making her gag. Lon'qu shook his head and came forward.   
  
"Come on," he told her. "We need to go to the campsite to clean it up."  
  
He put one hand on her back to guide her forward. Robin stared at him in surprise, but it didn't look like he was registering what he'd done.  He hadn't touched her at all, and the accidental brush of skin they'd had while playing games two days ago had resulted in a quick recoil.  This was progress.  Even if he didn't quite realize.  
  
"Come on," he repeated, ushering her foward. "Tilt your head forward, or else you'll end up swallowing more blood."  
  
Just the thought made Robin gag, so she obeyed his instructions.   
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Chrom asked.  
  
"Tissues," Lon'qu said, and he was off.  
  
Lon'qu led Robin to the campsite, with Gaius close behind. He'd fortunately retrieved Robin's sunhat before she lost it to the sea. Lon'qu made Robin sit at one of the picnic tables, and once Chrom brought the tissues, made her hold them on her nose until the bleeding stopped.  
  
Chrom hovered by the whole time, constantly asking if Robin was alright. He looked like he felt awful, the guiltiest person in the world. His expression almost made Robin feel bad for him. Almost.  Her face hurt more than his feelings.   
  
Lon'qu, annoyed, sent him to go find an ice pack of some sort. With the ones they had melted, Chrom sped off to town to see what he could find.  
  
Gaius offered his assistance by grabbing more tissues as soon as Robin needed them, making himself quite helpful for once.   
  
Once the bleeding had stopped, Lon'qu wet a few of the tissues and began cleaning the dried blood off of Robin's face. He dabbed above her lip gingerly, his touch feather-light and careful not to cause her more pain than she was already in.   
  
"Do you get many nosebleeds?" Robin asked him.   
  
"Not anymore. I used to play a lot of sports, and got a lot of injuries, though," he explained.   
  
"Ah. That makes sense."  
  
His nose did look the slightest bit crooked, like it had broken before and not properly set. Robin realized that she noticed this because his face was inches from hers. He didn't even seem to notice, completely focused on the task at hand.   
  
Robin took the chance to poke him in the ribs.   
  
Lon'qu looked down in surprise, then scowled. Finally realizing their proximity, he turned bright red and jumped back.  
  
Robin couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you're okay with me now, huh?"  
  
Lon'qu blinked quickly, looking flushed and embarrassed. He harrumphed.  
  
"I suppose I've grown more comfortable around you. After your endless poking and prodding, I only think it's natural."  
  
Robin laughed harder, and to her shock, so did Lon'qu. Well, it was more of a humored 'hmph', than a laugh, but she was still going to take it as a victory.  
  
Gaius looked up from his spot on the bench beside Robin, where he'd been busy looking bored. He raised an eyebrow, but questioned nothing and simply looked back at his phone.   
  
Chrom came back to find the two of them laughing, which he took as a good sign. He was red, sweaty and panting from the run, and had a full plastic grocery bag in hand.  
  
"Laughing's good," he said. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah," Robin said with a smile. Really, it hurt like a motherfucker and her face still felt like it was throbbing, but Chrom was so upset over it that she didn't want to tell him she was still injured. Her lie was worth it, as the man immediately perked up. He handed the plastic bag over to Robin.  
  
"Here. I couldn't find straight up ice packs, so I picked up some alternatives. There's a bunch of popsicles, a small bag of ice, and then two canned coffee drinks as an apology. I'm really sorry, by the way."  
  
Gaius looked over to them at the mention of popsicles.  
  
Robin smiled. "Thanks. Don't worry about it too much, though. What are friends for, if not injuring each other then making a mad dash for ice?"  
  
Chrom laughed. "That's a fair point."  
  
Robin took the bag of ice, and Lon'qu took out one of his shirts to wrap it in, to lessen the cold burn against her skin. The shirt smelled like his laundry detergent, which was a nice scent. The ice made her feel better almost immediately, a simple distraction from the pain doing wonders to alleviate it.  
  
When Stahl, Libra and Olivia came back with dinner twenty minutes later, the others were eating popsicles, Robin doing so with a bloodstained shirt and one of Lon'qu's pressed against her face.  
  
Gaius wasted no time explaining what happened, though in a very Gaius way.  
  
"Chrom almost broke Robin's face. And he has shit taste in popsicles."

 

++

 

Once the sun had fully set, Olivia, Chrom and Libra went for a swim under the moonlight, which to Robin sounded nice in theory, but she didn't want to have to shower later. Having the option to shower was neat, but Robin despised public bathrooms and didn't want to use them any more than necessary. Instead of swimming, she hung back with Gaius, Lon'qu and Stahl. Lon'qu lit a sweet fire, and Gaius busted out the ingredients for s'mores.

Both Robin and Lon'qu preferred roasting marshmallows to eating them, which worked out great for their gluttonous friends. Stahl and Gaius were plenty happy to eat any of their unwanted marshmallows, and both ended up eating way too many. How neither had a stomachache, Robin would never know.   
  
When it was totally dark out, and everyone was out of the water, Gaius took out the surprise he'd been waiting for all night: fireworks.  
  
Robin didn't like the idea. In Plegia, fireworks were only to be used on celebration nights, and usually required permits. They weren't usually reserved to idiot twenty-somethings on a beach. Plus, she'd never actually witnessed them in person, which didn't help. Gaius assured her that it would be safe, and that they had a nurse on hand, to which Stahl reminded him that he was still in training.  
  
Robin warmed to the idea of the fireworks once the first one went off. They looked much prettier in person than on TV, almost a bit like falling stars. Gaius took care of setting them off while everyone else sat on the beach and reminisced about the summer with a few beers.  
  
While Robin knew what Olivia and Chrom had been up to for the most part, hearing what Lon'qu and Libra had been doing was new. Lon'qu talked about his side job back in Ferox, teaching kids martial arts. It sounded like his fear of women didn't extend to girls, as he proudly spoke about his star pupil, an energetic young girl named Lucina.  He referred to her as Ferox's champion, even though she had yet to win any titles.  
  
Libra talked about the art shows he'd held, one of which Robin and her friends had attended. (Gaius had been ecstatic to see them there, and showed them around while Libra was busy entertaining art enthusiasts. While the faces of models were not always visible, Gaius' influence was clear, as most shared his distinct bright orange hair.) Libra also talked about his and Gaius' new cat, Taffy, which came as a complete shock to Robin. The cat must have completely slipped Gaius' mind, as he hadn't even bothered to tell his friends he'd gotten one. Olivia was upset, and because she was a bit tipsy, came close to crying while complaining that she hadn't gotten to meet the feline. Libra put an end to her tears by telling her she was welcome anytime, and that he was sure that Taffy would adore her.  
  
After the fireworks finished, everyone went back to the campsite. They sat by the fire, telling stupid horror stories the way kids did at camp. Chrom played music from his phone, but after both Robin and Gaius mocked some of the songs, they chose to let Olivia take control of the tunes instead. After a couple beers, Robin and Lon'qu got into a lively argument about video games that had to be settled with the promise of duking it out on a virtual battlefield as soon as possible. Gaius brought out an extra bag of marshmallows that he'd hidden, and they were gone within just a few minutes. They had fun just sitting around and laughing, and it felt like a perfect goodbye to the great summer they'd had.   
  
They finally got to bed at about two in the morning and Robin was beyond exhausted. Even so, she didn't want to fall asleep. Waking up meant Lon'qu leaving, the end of summer, and she didn't want to think about that. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she got, and the harder it was to fathom falling asleep.   
  
After spending a good hour of lying awake, thinking about school and staring at the fabric roof of the tent, Robin was too jittery to stay inside. She got up as quietly as she could, doing her best not to wake Stahl up.   
  
The other tents were dark and quiet, suggesting everyone else was already asleep. Robin made her way to the shore, sitting near enough to the water that the waves came to touch her toes, but far enough so that it was all that they touched.   
  
The moon was bright and full in the sky, reflecting gorgeously off the waves, and the stars shone just as brilliantly. Robin searched for the constellations that Stahl had shown her, but she couldn't quite remember them well enough to spot them herself.  
  
It was hard to think that they'd met less than a year ago, and even harder to think they'd been dating for just under four months. It felt as though Robin had been with him for much longer, that they'd known each other forever. Stahl was good, stable point in her life. After the turbulence she'd felt for so long, that stability was much needed. Even when he complained that he was boring, Robin found him interesting. His averageness was endearing, at least to her.  
  
A tap on her shoulder knocked her out of her thoughts and scared the hell out of her.  
  
 _Speak of the devil.  
_  
"Gods, you startled me!" Robin cried. Her heart was beating faster from adrenaline. Stahl chuckled and sat down beside her.  
  
"Oops, sorry," Stahl replied. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah. You?"  
  
"Sleeping bag got too warm and I woke myself up."  
  
Unsurprising. The man was a human furnace.   
  
"So, what's on your mind?" he asked, rubbing Robin's back with one hand.   
  
Robin shrugged. "I started thinking about school, and it made me too nervous to fall asleep. I came out here to clear my head, and now I'm just kind of stargazing. Not that I remember any of the constellations."  
  
Stahl stared up at the sky. He pointed towards a cluster of stars.   
  
"You can see the Fellblood, Naga and Grima over there. Grima looks brightest tonight. Usually people take that as a bad omen."  
  
Robin bristled. "I don't like the idea of that."  
  
"It's just superstition," Stahl said with a shrug. "I wouldn't worry too much."  
  
They went silent for a few minutes, enjoying the peace of the gentle waves and the moonlight.  
  
"The stars always make me think of Emmeryn's wedding now. They look a little brighter these days," Stahl admitted. His gaze towards the stars was warm, the same way he looked at Robin.  
  
"Because of _meeee_?" she sang, leaning into him.  
  
"Yes, you fool," he replied. He pulled Robin close and kissed her forehead. "We should try to go back to sleep. Trying to fall asleep with the sun in your eyes is no fun."  
  
"You're no fun," Robin said with a pout. Feeling mischievous, she knocked Stahl into the sand, earning an ' _oof_ ', as her shoulder collided with his chest. She pinned him down and grinned, relishing in his surprise.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," she replied, though the glint in her eyes suggested otherwise. She kissed him hard, then let her lips trail along his jawline.   
  
"Robin," Stahl said breathlessly. He'd obviously tried for his tone to be stern, but he was already becoming a mess under her touch.   
  
She didn't let out, bringing her kisses to his neck and collarbones. She her hands wander under his shirt, tracing over his stomach and sides.  
  
"Robin," Stahl repeated, though this time her name came out as little more than a moan.   
  
Robin continued, enjoying his reaction, the goosebumps that blossomed under her fingertips and the feeling of his heartbeat speeding up, his hips bucking towards hers. What she enjoyed even more, though, was his reaction when she stopped very suddenly, leaving him high and dry.   
  
"Well, you're right. We should go to bed before the sun rises."  
  
Stahl opened his mouth in protest, but Robin was already on her feet. She helped Stahl up and watched, amused, as he straightened out his clothes and dusted sand out of his hair.  
  
"Ugh," he grumbled. "I should've never left the tent."  
  
  


++  
  
  


Robin's phone buzzing is what woke her at 5 in the morning.  
  
Seeing as she'd only really been asleep for two hours at this point, the hour felt particularly ungodly, and the last thing she wanted was to pick up her phone. But she'd ignored it twice now, and the caller wouldn't stop. Light was filtering in through the fabric of the tent, and Robin could hear the waves of the sea not too far away. For a second she was thankful for the caller for waking her up; dawn by the seaside sounded so beautifully serene that she was tempted to wake Stahl up too so that they could enjoy it together.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh, at last! Thanks the gods you picked up."  
  
"Aversa?"  
  
Robin bolted upright. She was wide awake now, all mental images of tranquil sunrises wiped clean. She hadn't spoken to Aversa in months. On top of that, she knew that Robin would probably have still been asleep at this hour, because Aversa herself usually didn't rise before nine.  
  
So what was so important that she couldn't wait?  
  
"Robin, darling, I'm afraid I have some... news." Aversa inhaled deeply. "And you'll have to come back to Plegia to deal with some things. I'm so sorry to wake you with this."  
  
"What do you mean? What's happening?"   
  
Honestly, Robin didn't want to know. She wanted to hang up, put her phone down, and go back to sleep. She wanted to wake up tomorrow beside Stahl and enjoy her last two days of summer. She didn't want anything to change. She didn't care; whatever it was Aversa wanted, she told herself she didn't care. But the weight forming on her chest and the anxiety rising in her stomach ate away at her anyways.  
  
"Father... Father has died."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything needs a beach episode


	14. Chapter 14

The past few days had been nothing short of a nightmare.   
  
Validar had died unexpectedly, according to Aversa. He'd been sick for a while, but it hadn't been too serious. Apparently he'd had a severe heart attack in the night, and with no one living with him, no one had been able to get help. His death came as a surprise to just about everyone, including the whole of Plegia, but especially to Robin. She hadn't spoken to her dad in well over two years. She'd never even been particularly close to him, but still, she felt awful. If she hadn't gone to school in Ylisse... if she'd stayed in Plegia, she'd likely still be living with him. She'd probably have been alerted to his heart attack, and probably would have been able to get help. But was wasn't, and she didn't. She felt like it was her fault, and she hated that she felt like that. It left her feeling empty and useless, wondering if maybe her father had been right after all; that her moving was a mistake, that she'd been foolish to do so. She'd left with Tharja, and now she was gone. She'd left because of her dad, and now he was gone. Even now, she was avoiding the only people who made Ylisse worth it; her friends.  
  
She had barely spoken to them, much less seen them, in the past week. She'd only seen Stahl maybe four times that week, and only for about an hour each, when he came to check up on her nose (which ended up being fine) and bring her dinner. He was obviously worried, but wasn't going to force her to spend time with him when she wasn't up to it. She felt so guilty for pushing him away, but the thought of being around anyone sounded exhausting.   
  
Classes had started, but she hadn't attended any of them. Her mind was too scrambled to focus on anything other than video games, which was all she'd done for the past few days. She'd been granted a leave of absence from the school, seeing as she'd be going to Plegia for two weeks to attend the funeral and help Aversa sort out other issues their father had left behind. Miriel had also been quite sympathetic, readily giving Robin the three weeks off she'd requested. Robin felt bad about missing so much work, but Donnel and Ricken had both promised that they'd hold down the fort for her.   
  
Even though she wasn't attending school or work, Robin had still been plenty busy. She'd been calling Aversa almost daily to make arrangements for her trip.   
  
As it turned out, Validar had a plan to ensure Robin came back to Plegia in the event of his death (and if she was anywhere but her homeland at the time). Any inheritance she was to receive, if any, would only be given to her if she went to Plegia herself, in person, verified by Aversa and a lawyer. To further sweeten the deal, her plane ticket there would be paid for by his estate. The catch was that she was in charge of covering the costs of her return to Ylisse, a hefty amount of money that could easily cover her groceries and some luxuries for a month. Even from beyond the grave, Validar was still finding ways to control Robin.   
  
After a week spent isolated, it was time for Robin to leave Ylisse. Her flight was at 8 AM, which was hell, especially considering she'd only managed to get two hours of sleep. Stahl had kindly offered to drive her to the airport, risking being on time to his 9 AM class to do so. For his sake, Robin wanted to refuse his offer and take a taxi instead, allowing him to get to class on time. But after a week of barely seeing him and going into two without seeing him at all, she accepted. Even if she felt terrible and weird and guilty, she missed him.  
  
When he picked her up, he looked about as tired as she felt, with deep, dark circles under his eyes. Still, he was managing to stay sunny for Robin's sake, guiding her through the airport and treating her to expensive coffee.   
  
"So you'll be gone two weeks?" he asked.   
  
"Yeah. The funeral's in two days, and then Aversa and I have to meet with lawyers about his will and some other legal stuff. Then we're in charge of sorting through his stuff at the house," Robin replied. She wasn't excited about what was planned for the next two weeks, but at least she wasn't in charge of dealing with the funeral. Aversa had taken charge of that, and Robin was infinitely grateful.  
  
"You haven't seen Aversa in a while, right? That's a plus side, at least," Stahl pitched in.   
  
Robin nodded. "Yeah. I just wish I had a better reason to visit her."  
  
"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you anyways."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat quietly for a few minutes, Robin sipping at her coffee and people-watching. Stahl rested his head on Robin's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
"Here," Robin said, passing him her coffee. "You can finish it."  
  
Stahl raised an eyebrow. "I can have your coffee?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just... not feeling it?"  
  
Stahl put a hand over Robin's forehead, jokingly checking her temperature. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Robin smiled. "Yeah, yeah. I just feel like I can't stomach it."  
  
Stahl looked like he was holding back, but said nothing. He gratefully took Robin's coffee.  
  
"Listen, if... if anything happens, if you feel overwhelmed, or anything goes wrong, just let me know. If you need me, I can be there."  
  
Robin turned to him, a bit surprised.. "Flights are expensive. I wouldn't want to send you into debt because I'm anxious."  
  
"I can make it work if I have to, don't worry. I'm more concerned about you than my wallet."  
  
"I-- I... thank you. That means a lot, you know?"  
  
Stahl smiled gently. "No problem. And I really mean it. Don't hesitate if you feel like you need anything. I'm just a phone call away, after all."  
  
"Right," Robin said. "I promise I'll call often."  
  
"Good," Stahl replied. "'Cause I'm gonna miss you a lot."  
  
Robin smiled. "Me, too."  
  
A voice sounded on one of the loudspeakers, calling for Robin's flight.   
  
"That's me, then," she said, getting up. She grabbed her bag and threw it over one shoulder.  
  
Stahl pulled her into a tight embrace. "You'll be alright?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Call me when you get there, okay?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Like I said, if you need me there at any time, I'll take the soonest flight, I swear."  
  
Robin buried her face in the crook of Stahl's neck. "Thank you."  
  
"I know it's a funeral, but I hope you have a nice time. At least, as good as it can be for what it is," he told her.  
  
"I'll try," she replied.   
  
Before letting her leave his grasp, Stahl made sure to kiss her, once on the lips, and again on the forehead.   
  
"I love you, you know? So come back in one piece," he told her.  
  
Robin pinched his cheek affectionately. "I love you, too. And I will."  
  
After a few brief seconds, Stahl reluctantly let go of Robin, and she went to board her flight.  
  


++  
  


For once, Robin was happy that she'd slept so badly. She fell asleep before the plane even took off, which was great, considering the idea of planes made her nervous. She'd only flown three or four times before, all domestic flights in Plegia years ago. Even coming to Ylisse the first time had been a road trip, not a flight.   
  
The flight wasn't too long, clocking in at just about four hours, which she slept for most of. By the time Robin was awake and fully alert, the plane had landed.   
  
Anticipation over the fact that she was back in Plegia and going to see Aversa began to build up, which was a nice change of pace after having felt so empty all week. Though her mood was still relatively low, she forced herself to cheer up. Even though they were sisters, she still wanted to make a good impression on Aversa after not having seen her for so long. Someone who was barely talking and hid in her apartment all week wasn't the kind of impression she wanted to make.   
  
Robin, with her heavy backpack in tow, made her way through the arrival area to find Aversa, which didn't prove to be hard at all.  
  
Her sister hadn't changed much in the past two years, still looking as pretty as Robin remembered.   
  
She had the same light hair and dark skin tone that Robin had, though she wore her long hair down while Robin tended to wear hers up. Both Aversa and Robin looked more like their mothers than their father, and Aversa shared all her mother's divine features, from the full lips to the cute, pointed nose. She accented her features well with makeup, using a palette of mostly light and nude colors, and had the most well-kept eyebrows Robin had ever seen. Her sense of fashion was pretty great, too, and far more daring than anything Robin would wear. Today's outfit was a black, curve-hugging dress, with a plunging neckline and long-sleeves, paired with plum-colored velour pumps that Robin was incredibly jealous of.  
  
Upon seeing her half-sister, Aversa smiled her cat-like smile and waved. Robin smiled back, albeit a bit shyly, and made her way over.  
  
"Robin, darling, it's been forever!" Aversa practically purred, pulling Robin into a hug. She smelled nice, like expensive floral perfume and rosemary. "Though I do wish we were meeting under better circumstances."  
  
Aversa's hug was nice and comforting, in a way other than Stahl's. It felt familiar and reassuring, like she was telling Robin everything would be fine through touch. Aversa has always been a pretty touchy person, so Robin figured she was an expert when it came to hugs.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Robin replied. "And yeah. I should have come to visit sooner."  
  
Aversa waved her off. "No, no, don't say that. I'm the big sister, I should have been the one to visit you. We've both been busy, though, haven't we?"  
  
"Yeah, for sure."  
  
"Well!" Aversa said, clapping her hands together. "I think we have a lot of catching up to do, and seeing as it's past noon, I say we do so over lunch. Shall we?"  
  
After getting her suitcase at baggage claim, Robin followed Aversa through the airport to her car, a luxurious model Robin was surprised her sister even had.  
  
"I know what you're thinking," Aversa said, noting Robin's gaze towards the vehicle. "While I'd love to say I make enough to afford it, it was a gift."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow. "A gift?"  
  
Aversa simply winked, providing Robin with no answer. Robin didn't ask any further questions, instead just putting her luggage in the trunk and getting into the passenger seat.  
  
Once in the car, Robin took the chance to call Stahl to let him know she'd arrived. It was only a two-minute call, but he sounded relieved to know that everything was alright.   
  
The drive was nice, allowing Robin to see the country she'd spent so long missing. Aversa drove with the windows rolled down, letting in the dry August heat. From a distance, the nearby cities looked like Ylisstol, the typical urban sprawl. Only up close could you really notice Plegia's more unique buildings, its old temples and cathedrals.  
  
"Any preference on where we go?" Aversa asked. She had one hand on the wheel, the other on the window, using it to rest her head while she drove. She wore designer sunglasses, and combined with her pose, Robin wouldn't be surprised if anyone mistook her for a movie star.   
  
"Anywhere's fine."  
  
Aversa gave a short nod. "There's a place with great comfort food a few minutes away. I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
Comfort food was exactly what Robin needed. She was beginning to think Aversa was psychic.  
  
The restaurant was right next to a strip mall, and was a fair bit bigger and busier than Robin expected. It was an upscale-looking diner, trading in neon signs and red vinyl booths for modern black signage, brown suede booths and a lovely bar-style counter. It was nice and open, too, with large windows letting in the sun. The only thing reminiscent of an older diner was the jukebox in the back, which looked busted.   
  
Robin and Aversa were seated immediately upon entry by a peppy girl with twin braids and a ton of freckles, much to Robin's delight. She was hungry, and the sooner she got to food, the better she'd feel.  
  
"Order whatever you want, darling. My treat," Aversa told Robin as she perused the menu. "Now, tell me. How have you been? I trust school is going well, knowing you."  
  
"Yeah, I've been doing pretty good. Classes started back up this week, but I haven't gone to any yet, because of father's death. Otherwise, I've been doing really well, maintaining my grades. I work at a local bookstore, too, and my boss is super fair about everything, which is great."  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that," Aversa told Robin. "It might not seem it, but I do worry about you quite a bit. My poor little sister, on her own in Ylisse."  
  
Robin smiled. "Thanks for taking the time to. I've been doing really well in Ylisse, though. I've got some really nice friends and a really great boyfriend to take care of me there."  
  
Aversa raised an eyebrow. "My, my, a boyfriend? You've been a busy girl. Would I be overstepping to ask to see a picture?  
  
"Oh, no, no, it's fine," Robin said. She reached into her pocket, fumbling around for her phone. She pulled up a photo Olivia had taken of them over the summer, the two of them sitting together at the coffee shop.   
  
"Aren't you two adorable," Aversa said, smiling warmly. "Though I must say, he looks quite vanilla."  
  
Robin coughed and spluttered, then flushed bright red. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the waitress, who'd been coming to take their order, turn on her heels and leave in the other direction.  
  
 _Well, Aversa, you really haven't changed, have you?  
_  
"I think I'll use my right to remain silent," Robin said. She could still feel the heat in her face.  
  
Aversa laughed out loud and passed Robin's phone back. "Sorry to tease you, dear. He looks quite sweet."  
  
Robin couldn't help but smile along with her. "He is. His name's Stahl. We've only been dating for about four months, but it's been really great."  
  
She told Aversa all about Stahl, from how he was studying to be a nurse to how she'd met his nephew. She also told her about her friends, the high point of the past few months. Aversa looked perfectly happy to listen, just glad to know her sister was doing well.  
  
After a while, a waitress came to take their order. Robin ordered a chicken sandwich and a chocolate shake, while Aversa stuck with a salad and a glass of wine. After their orders were placed, it was Aversa's turn to unload.  
  
"Has everything been good for you?" Robin asked. "You look really great, by the way."  
  
"Flatterer. I've been quite busy, these past two years. Or, at least I pretend to be," Aversa said, taking a sip of wine.  
  
Aversa talked about her work in design. Her love of fashion fueled her fire and made her job enjoyable. She was working hard to get her label, which she'd named Goetia, off the ground. Robin had seen how nice her designs were, and figured it was only a matter of time before they were everywhere.  
  
"My dear Gangrel's been treating me well, too, which is always nice."  
  
Robin nearly spat up her shake. "Gangrel? I'm sorry, like... the prime minister?"  
  
Aversa grinned that perfect catlike smile. "Yes, darling. We've been on and off for a while now. He's always more inclined to get better gifts after a break. And he readily listens to my suggestions for changes in official policies, which I quite like."  
  
Of course Aversa was working behind the scenes of Plegia's political stage. The woman certainly knew her way around and wasn't afraid to let it be known.  
  
Aversa told Robin about all the events in her life the past two years. She'd gotten her own condo, taken up swimming, treated herself to fancy jewelry. Sometimes she dated Gangrel, sometimes not. When she was, she used her charm to influence both his political stance and how much money he spent on her. Robin had seen Gangrel's appearances in public, and he didn't look like the softest man. She could only imagine that the relationship kept both lovers on their toes, vying for dominance.  No wonder she'd called Stahl vanilla.  
  
The food came, and the girls spent more time talking than eating. Once the plates were cleared, Aversa insisted they got dessert, something Robin wouldn't usually bother treating herself to. Once the cake came, Aversa decided it was time to talk about the topic they'd been avoiding.  
  
"Though I'd prefer not to, I think we should discuss father and everything surrounding that."  
  
Robin said nothing, but nodded in agreement. Anxiety twisted her stomach into knots. She didn't want to even think about her father.   
  
"The funeral is going to be quite large, as he was a big political figure. Foreign dignitaries from Ferox, Valm and Ylisse are to come, and we're unfortunately the ones supposed to deal with them. I don't want you to worry about anything, so I'll deal with as much of it as possible, including the media. The ceremony itself will be somewhat public, with a great deal of guests, but the burial is private, and it will just be us and a few of father's closest associates. He... wrote a eulogy for you to read during the service. You reading word-for-word it is one of the conditions if you want to even attend the hearing for his will, or receive your inheritance."  
  
"I... okay. That's fine."   
  
It was not. It sounded awful. Robin didn't want to read a speech in front of hundreds of people, much less one she was being forced to read. Bitter resentment rose to her throat like bile, but she swallowed it down and took a deep breath.  
  
"Thank you for dealing with everything," she told Aversa.   
  
"Of course. I'm your big sister. I've got to look out for you, don't I? It wasn't particularly hard, anyways. Father had arranged for all of this before he died. He planned for everything, from the guest list to the flowers, long before he passed."  
  
 _Always the control freak_ , Robin thought. It seemed that no one had changed during her time abroad, including Validar.  
  
"The day after the funeral, we're to meet with a lawyer to hear about the will. And like I've told you before, we also have to deal with clearing personal items out of his house, any that might be ours."  
  
"Right. Got it."  
  
Robin pushed her cake forward. She'd lost her appetite.   
  
She wanted to go back to Ylisse.  
  


++  
  
  
The weather on the day of the funeral was bright and sunny, opposing the gray Robin felt.   
  
The funeral was full of people, too many for Robin's liking. There were even two cameramen to film the event for news broadcasts. Robin had always ignored Validar's importance and impact, but now it was inescapable. People practically worshiped the ground on which he'd stood.  
  
The memorial service felt interminable, as person upon person went up to talk and read speeches and eulogies about Validar. She couldn't pay attention to any of them, as she was to go last. Her eulogy wasn't long, but the idea of it was torturous. It was carefully planned and written, setting her up as the perfect daughter who'd loved her father dearly. And a lawyer was there to listen, to make sure she changed none of the words. One single misstep, and she would be excluded from the will hearing, her inheritance snatched up from under her.  
  
Robin was in turmoil. As every person put in good words for her father, she felt worse and worse. Her complicated feelings towards her father twisted and stormed inside of her, strong guilt rising above the rest. She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that it was her turn to speak.  
  
She could feel all eyes on her as she walked to the front of the hall, and she hated it. Standing in front of the mic, she took a deep breath, then exhaled.   
  
"Hello. Some of you might recognize me, some might not. My name's Robin, and I'm Validar's daughter."  
  
There were some murmurs in the crowd. Most knew Robin existed, but this was her first true public appearance as Validar's daughter. The cameras made sure to pick this up.  
  
"Today, I see many people who've traveled far and wide to honor my father, and I'm humbled and beyond emotional to know just how many lives he's touched."  
  
 _Stroking your own ego, are we, Father?_   
  
"My father raised me single-handedly, and I don't think I could ever admire a man more."  
  
Robin wanted to throw up.  
  
The eulogy went on, Robin reading off reasons why she admired him, why he'd been such a great father, how well he'd raised her. It didn't mention his control issues, the nannies she'd known growing up, nor the fact that if her mother were alive, her only contact with her father would have been monthly support payments.  
  
"I chose to go to Ylisse for university. My father was reluctant to let me, worried about how I'd fare on my own. I always thought he was trying to control me, though now I know it was just because he loved me. I left for Ylisse on bad terms with my father and I..."

She hated this part most.  The most manipulative section, digging as deep under her skin as it could.  
  
Robin wasn't faking the tears that now flowed on her cheeks as she read the biggest lie of them all, one written specifically for her to feel guilty about. Her throat was constricted, and she felt smothered. Everyone's eyes poked holes into her.   
  
"I regret it deeply. I only wish I could have understood sooner, and that we'd been closer towards the end. I hope wherever he is, he can find it in his heart to forgive me."  
  
Robin began truly crying, hard, broken sobs, but none from sadness. She was angry. One last story her father had spun to put a good word in for himself, to leave a good impression on the public.   
  
One last one to tug at Robin's heart, to try and convince her he'd always meant well.  It was all just a well-maintained lie for the public.

The guilt and anxiety she felt boiled over, fueling the anger. As she read words of praise, of admiration for her father, she recounted every night she'd spent alone as a child, as a teenager. She remembered the day he found her acceptance letter to Ylisse U, the day he kicked her out of his house for daring to want something he didn't approve of, when she'd been so inconsolable that Henry had cried for her.   
  
She remembered when he cut her off, when she broke down. She didn't remember a father; she remembered a man who did all he could to control his daughter.   
  
"Thank you for listening to me."  
  
Her closing words were met with thunderous applause. Robin went straight to Aversa, who held her close and smoothed her hair, doing her best to soothe her distraught sister. Aversa knew how she felt better than anyone, and Robin had never been more glad to have a sister.  
  
"Are you alright, darling?"  
  
"I'll be okay," Robin replied, sniffling. "I'll be okay."  
  
Her father was not a good man, and she knew that the best of everyone in the room. What she felt towards her father was complicated, and it was not positive. She felt like a horrible person, with misplaced emotions, who was bitter for nothing. But the worst was the guilt, which had immobilized her for the past week, which told her she was a wretched person, unworthy of even speaking to her friends. She couldn't shake that guilt, no matter how hard she tried. Because the first thing Robin had felt when Aversa told her that their father died was relief.  
  


++  
  


Robin had never been so glad for an event to end as she had been the funeral.   
  
The reception had been long too, though it fortunately had coffee. She'd also gotten to meet Basilio, Olivia and Lon'qu's father. He and Flavia, both Khans of Ferox, had come to pay respects as foreign officials. Basilio was a kind, goofy but gruff man, and Robin could see the traits he shared with his kids. Flavia was a beautiful woman with well-toned muscles who not only kept East Ferox running, but kept Basilio in check, too. The two were an odd couple, but Robin had greatly appreciated their company. Flavia had taken a liking to Robin, too, giving the girl her number for correspondence. Robin liked her a great deal, finding the East Khan akin to an older sister.    
  
After the reception was the burial. Neither Robin nor Aversa cried. Both were all cold glares as their father's casket descended into the earth. That part of the ceremony certainly carried a sense of finality, and once again left Robin feeling empty, unsure how to feel.  
  
The meeting with the lawyer was the next day, and Robin was about as excited for it as she had been the funeral, which was not much. The office was stuffy and gray, and the lawyer sitting in front of her and Aversa looked like he desperately needed a shower.  
  
Aversa introduced them and dealt with the formalities. Robin spent most of this time tuned out, waiting to get to the nitty-gritty of her father's will.  
  
"So, ladies. Aversa, is it?" Mr. Greifhardt, the lawyer, asked.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Right. Your inheritance is a settled amount of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars, as well as any possessions in his home you deem as something you'd like to keep, or once belonged to you."  
  
Aversa's eyes widened. She'd told Robin the night before that she wasn't expecting much, so this sum came as a big shock.  
  
Greifhardt looked at Robin and gave her an odd smile. "I... um. Well, I'm sorry to say that your father has excluded you from his will. You are to receive fifty two thousand, but that money is the inheritance your mother left you. It was supposed to go to you when you turned twenty-one, but as your father had no knowledge of your whereabouts nor means to contact you at the time, we were unable to. You are also permitted to retrieve any items that belong to you from your father's property, though both a lawyer and Aversa must sign off on any items to confirm they are indeed yours."  
  
Robin sat in stunned silence. Her father had made it so that she had no good reason to refuse coming to Plegia, to skip attending his funeral. He'd forced her to read that damn eulogy, one final glowing testament he'd written for himself, all to make sure she'd find herself in this lawyer's office, confronted with the fact that he'd excluded her on the will. Instead she was left with what was already legally hers, something he'd never told her about.   
  
It was all part of his twisted revenge, against her for not following his will, against her mother for leaving in the first place. It was a sick game he was still playing, with Robin as his best pawn.   
  
It was hard for Robin not to feel as though the world had suddenly become very, very lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> accurately portrayed legal proceedings??? whats that??
> 
> hello my wonderful readers whom i love with all my heart. the delay for chapter 13 was so long i felt bad and because i ended up writing 14 fast, i figured i'd release em as a 2 for 1 deal to apologize to y'all.  
> 13 marks the beginning of the end, of sorts. there's maybe 3-4 chapters left, depending on how i get the words down? we'll see. in any case, it won't go over 20 chapters tops. i hope you'll stick around until the end
> 
> my family & i are moving at the beginning of june, so things have been very chaotic and will only get worse. i'll do my best to get chapters out, but if i disappear suddenly for like, a month, you'll know why.
> 
> anyways! i love lon'qu. aversa deserved better so i'm trying to give her better. validar's a dick. it is almost time for tharja and henry's reappearance. we are in plegia, after all.
> 
> as always, thanks for reading! i hope to see you (hopefully sooner) next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Dealing with Validar's will was extremely annoying, and equally as messy. Robin would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed she wasn't getting more money, but she wasn't surprised. The money from her mom, at least, was enough to dent her student loans and tuition, which was nice. A shining beacon on an otherwise stormy night.  
  
After the meeting with the lawyer, Aversa and Robin went back to the former's condo, ordered as much food as they could possibly shove into their mouths, watched movies, and baked brownies. Robin still felt pretty shitty, but it helped raise her spirits.  
  
The next day was dedicated to sorting through, throwing out, and boxing Validar's things. His house was massive and full of stuff. Robin was in no way excited.  
  
Standing in front of the gate of the house, Robin was filled with dread. The house was a large red-brick mansion, four-stories tall, and a style that was probably modern forty years ago. Other than the garden, which was now wilting and dying due to the lack of gardeners being paid to care for it, the house was the same it had been when Robin had last been in Plegia.  
  
It had once been home, even though it never felt like it.  
  
Aversa went ahead, beckoning Robin to come with her. "Shall we?"  
  
Robin nodded and followed her inside.  
  
It was almost exactly the same as it had been; antique decor, winding staircases, expensive paintings, dark floors and white walls. The kitchen was large and spacious, with a cute island and stools that Robin always got in trouble for playing on as a kid. The dining room was in the room right beside, just under the archway on the far-right wall.  The room was fairly spacious, with a fireplace and massive mahogany table that seated eight. As a child, Robin was forced to eat her meals there, alone, as Validar was always too busy to bother for family meals.  To the left was the living room, a spacious area whose items probably valued over a million dollars.  Save for the comfy leather couches, everything in the room was old and antique, exclusive and fancy.  Old people loved it.  Robin thought it all looked drab.    
  
Nothing downstairs meant anything to her. She moved on upstairs, where her room was.  
  
Or where it had been.  
  
Purple walls repainted white, the room was now completely devoid of any personality. Her bed, bookshelves, desk and plush carpet were gone. Instead, the room had become a home office, with little more than a desk, chair, and computer.  
  
It was like someone knocked the wind out of her lungs. He couldn't send a clearer message.  
  
_He didn't care for me at all._  
  
Aversa squeezed Robin's shoulder, grounding her. She understood what was happening.  
  
"We should get started," Aversa told her.  
  
"I wish we could throw it all out," Robin replied bitterly. "Or burn it."  
  
Aversa looked at her sadly.  
  
"Me, too."  
  
  
++  
  
  
A few days went by, with no real findings. Robin's designated box was still empty, and she was prepared to go back to Ylisse empty-handed.  It would leave her part of her father's will unfulfilled, but she didn't really care anymore at this point. It was like he'd cleared the house of any trace of her, and it was awful.  
  
The redeeming parts of her days were going back to Aversa's condo and eating way too many brownies, and calling Stahl. Spending every day at Validar's house was thoroughly draining Robin, but talking to Stahl helped bring her mood back up enough for her to go back to Validar's the next day.  
  
While they cleared out a room upstairs, Aversa brought up what Robin had been hoping she wouldn't.  
  
"Robin, darling. Every night when you call that boy of yours, I'm reminded of the girl you left with. Tharja, was it? Whatever happened to her?"  
  
Robin finished taping up a box and sighed. "I-it, um, didn't work out. Ended badly. I spent a year pretty upset. This year's been better, though."  
  
"Ah. So the breakup wasn't recent?"  
  
"Almost two years ago, actually," Robin replied.  
  
"So, not too long after you left Plegia, then."  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
Aversa sighed and shrugged. "I suppose a new environment put the two of you under stress. Though, I thought you moved so that you could be with her."  
  
Robin started to feel a bit defensive, and a bit uncomfortable. "She gave me the push I needed to move. I was losing my mind around father. He was overbearing and too controlling and you know it, Aversa."  
  
Both girls were surprised by the harshness of Robin's tone.  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
Aversa shook her head. "My apologies for bringing it up."  
  
They continued packing in silence, with only the occasional "throw out or give away?"  
  
Robin found herself thinking about Tharja as she boxed up old paperwork.  
  
Everything always came back to her. The girl she'd loved, who helped convince her she needed to leave. Maybe without Tharja's influence, she would have stayed, tried to patch things up with her father.  
But she didn't. Robin thanked Tharja for that.  
  
Her life would have been so different, but it most definitely would not have been better.  
  
An unfamiliar voice startled the sisters. One of the movers or lawyers or something, a tall man with dark skin, a bald head, and scruffy beard.  
  
"Ladies, we found some boxes in the attic with names on them. They might be of value to you."  
  
Aversa and Robin exchanged a glance.  
  
_My stuff?  
_  
The two abandoned the room they were working on and followed the man up to the attic. It was a small space, the traditional dusty attic seen in every house in every movie. It was mostly empty, save for the boxes stacked up around the room. Some had words written on them in black ink, which was promising.  
  
"I'll leave you to it, then," the man told them, and left.  
  
"Can you see if you find my name on anything?" Robin asked Aversa.  
  
"Of course, darling."  
  
Robin checked boxes for her name, hoping to find one. Her childhood hadn't exactly been a happy one, and she didn't have any super important items, but she figured that at the very least, she could find some old things to sell. Moving boxes around, searching for a capital 'R', another name caught her eye.  
  
'Raven'.  
  
_Mother._  
  
Robin's heart leapt up into her throat, and she pulled the box towards her. It wasn't very big or heavy, but it had her mother's name on it. It was important, no matter how small. Robin began tearing open the packing tape.  
  
"Find it?" Aversa asked.  
  
"No, but I found something else. It has my mom's name on it."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Aversa joined Robin to see what was inside. The latter opened the box with bated breath and found two books, a journal, a stuffed bird, and a necklace. It wasn't much, but it meant the world to her.  
  
The girls left the attic for somewhere with more light, where Robin could easily examine the items. Upon closer inspection, Robin found that the bird was her namesake. A tiny ruby-chested plush robin, which fit into the palm of her hand. The journal had a label that read 'For Robin' on the front. The books were fairy tales, both Plegian and Ylissean. The stories of the Fellblood, Grima, Naga, the Hero-King. The necklace was the same one Stahl had gotten her, the one that made her want it in the first place. Her hand automatically went to the charm around her neck.  
  
Robin's throat felt thick, and her eyes were misty. Aversa put one arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.  
  
"She left these for me before she died and father never let me see them," Robin said quietly.  
  
"Better late than never, I suppose," Aversa replied. "I'll go back to packing. I'll leave you to this."  
  
Robin thanked her and went down to the dining room. She sat at one of the chairs and carefully opened the journal.  
  
" _Dear Robin,_

  
_Hello, dear. As I'm writing this, you're asleep beside me. You're a year and a half old, and you are the sweetest child I could have ever asked for.  
_  
_Unfortunately, our time together has been, and will be, short.  
_  
_Today, I found out that I am very, very sick. There is no way to sugarcoat the fact that I will die, and soon, at that. I'm scared, but not for my sake, for yours. I wish I could care for you, but it appears your father will be instead.  
_  
_I will say nothing ill of him. Your opinion of him should be yours alone.  
_  
_I can't apologize enough to you, dear. I had so many plans for you, for us. You're still so young, but I was already looking forward to your milestones. Not all things are meant to be, I suppose._  
_I've decided to write you letters to make up for my absence. I'll write one every day, up until I cannot any longer. Some will have photographs, hopefully to give you a glimpse of your life as it is with me, at the moment._

 _I pray we'll get as much time together as possible.  I'm praying for a miracle, my love.  But I understand that some things just cannot be._ _In another life, perhaps, we are together.  I am not sick, maybe.  In this life, though, fate has other plans.  If I must die, so be it.  All I ask is that you live well.  Believe in your bonds, in your friends, in those you love.  Fate has plans for you, child, I know it.  If anyone could tip the scales, it's you._

_It's odd to write to someone when that person is beside you.  I'm trying to envision you as an adult.  I wonder, do you look more like your father, or more like myself?  I don't doubt that you're beautiful, either way._

_Oh, you're waking up.  I suppose this means this letter should end.  I look forward to writing to you again, my love._

_Know that I watch over you, and that I love you. No matter where I am, no matter where you are._

_Eternally yours,  
  
_  
_Mother_."  
  
Robin wept openly at the table. She tried hard to keep her tears off the journal, terrified of ruining the paper. She carefully turned the page over, where a faded color photograph was pasted onto it. The photograph was a beautiful woman, with long, light hair, and dark skin that matched Robin's. In the photo, she held Robin with both arms and gazed down at her lovingly, as an infant Robin held on to her finger with a tiny hand.  
  
Robin was infuriated that her father had withheld this from her. Her mother had obviously intended that she have it as soon as possible, and instead he'd hidden it all away, erasing its existence until it was found.  
  
Anger helped ground her, and she kept reading.  
  
Robin gathered that there were maybe about three hundred letters total in the book. Her mother had run out of pages, at one point, and began adding in loose-leaf paper of her own. Each letter was fairly similar, a day-to-day rundown of life, of what Raven's wishes for her daughter were. Robin was happy she read quickly; it didn't take long for her to finish each letter.  
  
The bird, necklace, and books all tied into letters, meant to be gifts for Robin at specific birthdays. The bird was meant for her fourth year, one book for her eighth, the other for her twelfth, and finally the necklace, meant for her eighteenth.  
  
It was nice to read the letters. Robin felt like she was finally learning about her mother, what kind of person she'd been. She talked about fate a lot, the past and the future. She strongly believed that everything happened for a reason, her death included, no matter how unfair it was. She believed the bonds between people were vital, and to always keep your loved ones close.  
  
Robin could feel how much her mother had loved her. It felt so, so good to know that she hadn't seen her as a burden, the way her father had. It gave her validation, and it gave her closure. She was allowed to be angry at Validar, to be happy he was gone. She'd always known that the way he treated her was wrong, but she'd never known any differently. Her mother's words were proof that she deserved better. The wash of relief that came with that revelation was wonderful.  
  
By the time Aversa came back down, Robin was still crying at the table. She didn't overstep her bounds, didn't ask about her mother.  She simply squeezed Robin's shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't find any boxes with your name on them," Aversa told her apologetically.   
  
Robin shook her head. "This is all I need."  
  
Aversa smiled warmly at her. "It's been a rough day, hasn't it?"  
  
Robin nodded, even laughing a bit. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt.  
  
"Tomorrow we'll take a break. We'll have a girl's day, go to a salon. I think we both need it."  
  
They really, really did.  
  
  
++  
  
  
As promised, Aversa took Robin to a salon the next day. Some pampering was the perfect way to take their minds off of the events of the past week.  
  
Robin hadn't really been into a salon in well over two years. She even did her bangs herself, taking her kitchen scissors and snipping off what was necessary. Her hair was shaggy, messy and overgrown, which was why she always wore it up. It was time for a change, and with Aversa paying, now was the perfect time. Plus, Validar always discouraged her from getting anything shorter than shoulder-length. Now that she was out of his grasp, her options were unlimited.  
  
Aversa loved the idea. So did the stylist, who was chopping off thick locks of Robin's hair. Her twintails were gone, replaced with a shorter cut that went an inch past her chin. The stylist was just adding his finishing touches, but Robin was already digging it. She definitely wished she'd gotten it done sooner.  
  
The stylist brushed her shoulders off and passed her a mirror. He swiveled the chair around.  
  
"This look good to you?" he asked.  
  
Robin nodded enthusiastically, and gave him her best smile. "Yes, thank you so much!"  
  
The man looked plenty pleased with himself. "Perfect."  
  
Robin left the chair and went over to Aversa. She was getting her nails done by a woman wearing a face mask in front of her. Robin was a bit mesmerized by the process of the woman diligently applying the acrylic powder.  
  
"Do you want to get your nails done, too?" Aversa asked.  
  
"Er, no thanks," Robin replied. She'd chewed her nails into stubs over the past week, and she figured she'd probably somehow ruin acrylic, too. "I was just wondering how long you're going to be."  
  
Aversa looked at her nails, then at the woman in front of her. She shrugged.  
  
"A while, darling. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No, no, of course not! I was just thinking that I'll go roam around outside for a bit," Robin replied.  
  
Aversa grinned. "Ah, alright. Be safe, darling. I'll text you when I'm done."  
  
Robin left the salon for the busy street in front of her. It was a breezy, sunny day, and she was in the heart of downtown Plegia. It wasn't as exciting as downtown Ylisse, but it had its own familiar charm. This street was particularly busy, being a hub of modern fashion and styles. It was mostly populated by high-fashion clothing stores and different salons and beauty bars, as well as people who tended to frequent those places. Robin was suddenly regretting having worn old jeans and a t-shirt instead of the black dress Aversa had offered to lend her.  
  
Towards the end of the street was a few specialty food shops and a bakery. For the first time on her trip, Robin was glad not to have Stahl along with her. She loved and missed him a whole lot, but her wallet was in no way prepared to contend with his appetite. She still stopped in the specialty store, though, to pick up some sweets. Though she hadn't promised or anything, she wanted to bring back souvenirs for everyone. She longed for her friends to have a piece of her homeland. Thinking about her friends was a good way to take her mind off of everything, too, so she had no problem dedicating her afternoon to finding the perfect gift for all of them.  
  
The shop was quaint, and it smelled like different spices and a weird soapy scent, the one you usually got when you went into places that sold bath bombs. It wasn't totally unpleasant, but it could have been a lot better. Robin involuntarily scrunched up her face.  
  
For Olivia, Robin found a whole selection of different, fancy face peels. Each had a featured ingredient meant to cure different skin ailments. For Chrom, a key-chain of a sword and a sketchy energy drink he'd probably love. For Libra, a book about the history of religion in Plegia, which she hoped was interesting enough for him. For Gaius and Stahl, Robin scoured the store for exclusive candy. Ultimately, she found the perfect gift; rare, tiny candies with wrappers covered in a foreign script. Both would love them.  
  
Robin paid for the items using the last of the money she had on her for the day. On her way out of the store, an odd snow globe caught her eye, the glitter inside twinkling brightly in the midday sun. She reached over to grab it, and her hand found someone else's.  
  
The person she'd least expected to see.  
  
Tharja.  
  
Robin stared straight into her dark eyes, and she stared right back. Both were silent for a good minute, and the shopkeep watched the two with a suspicious eye. Tharja crossed her arms over her chest defensively.  
  
"It's been a while," she said coolly.  
  
"I-I, uh, I- yeah," Robin stammered.  
  
They kept staring at each other.  
  
Part of her wanted to run far away, to catch a plane back to Ylisse, but a stronger part of her kept her feet firmly planted on the ground.  
  
"Well, bye," Tharja said, her tone flat and even.  
  
"Er, wait," Robin said quickly.  
  
She thought of her mother's letters, of fate.  
  
_Maybe this is fate's way of telling me what to do. Maybe this meeting has a meaning. I have to take fate in my own hands._  
  
_Mom, I hope you're right.  
_  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Um, actually, are you busy? Maybe we could talk."  
  
  
++  
  
  
It was a good thing Tharja was immediately available, because Robin's resolve was crumbling by the second. By the time they got to the nearest coffee shop, she was seconds away from bolting.  
  
They went to Silver Brew, which had been a staple for the two when they were teenagers. They made weird cookies shaped like fingers that Henry absolutely adored, and had intricate and tooth-rottingly sweet drinks Robin and Tharja drank like they were the oases in the desert. Everything was overpriced and too expensive for what it was, honestly, but Robin's father never minded giving her money for it. Ironically, it had been the one way he showed his love.  
  
She'd already texted Aversa, letting her know that she was catching up with a friend. Her elder sister took no issue in this, telling Robin to have fun, and to call if she needed a lift.  
  
It was hard for Robin to imagine having any fun in this scenario.  
  
She didn't have any money left after buying gifts, so Tharja offered to cover the cost. Her ex-girlfriend didn't even bother asking her what she wanted, going straight to ordering an 8 dollar drink that Robin had loved as a teenager. She was surprised Tharja remembered the order by heart, down to the two and a half pumps of hazelnut and extra whip, but said nothing about it. She was already walking a thin line, and she had much she wanted to say.  
  
Or try to.  
  
They sat together near a window, a table they'd sat at a million times before, in what felt like another life. The silence between them was tense and awful, and it took minutes before Robin bit the bullet and finally spoke.  
  
"So, um, you're back in Plegia then?"  
  
Tharja hated small talk, but it was all that Robin could muster.  
  
"Yes. I moved back over the summer. There wasn't anything left for me in Ylisse."  
  
Her words stabbed through Robin's heart like a sharp blade. She could leave the words unsaid, but both she and Robin knew their meaning: _Because you weren't with me.  
_  
Robin ignored how much she wanted to throw up. Moving to Ylisse had been her idea, after all. Tharja's family was still in Plegia, and they had always been tight-knit. Her leaving Plegia was an even bigger shock than Robin doing so, but at least she had support. Her heart ached dully.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Why the chat?" Tharja asked. Her voice carried an edge, and any bravado Robin had left melted into raw anxiety.  
  
"I... I feel like I owe you an explanation. I never... never told you why I broke up with you. Never a straight answer, and then I didn't talk to you at all. That wasn't fair of me."  
  
"It's been almost two years, Robin," Tharja told her with a sigh. She was obviously trying to keep her voice even, but it still came out harsh, biting.  
  
"I know. That's... exactly why I'm doing this. If I don't now, then when?"  
  
Robin took a deep breath. Tharja stared at her, feigning disinterest, and sipped at her drink.  
  
"I broke up with you because we really weren't healthy. We were borderline obsessive and it wasn't right. You got jealous of me hanging out with Chrom, and I got paranoid when you spent time with any other girls. Relationships... shouldn't work like that. They don't work like that. We saw ours through rose-colored glasses, and we pretended nothing was wrong for too long. We didn't confront our problems together, and the only reasons the glasses came off was because they were shattered."  
  
Tharja closed her eyes and tapped her painted nails on the table, once, twice. Robin prayed she wasn't angry, that she wasn't about to lash out. She wouldn't blame her, but she was terrified of the possibility. Tharja let out a deep sigh, and nodded curtly.  
  
"I know."  
  
Robin almost started crying in relief. Of all the possible reactions, the scenarios running through her mind, this was the least expected, and the best case.  
  
"We were both really vulnerable," Robin continued, her voice strained. "I'm not trying to justify it. It's just easy to understand how we became the way we did. I know I definitely didn't help. I was a mess and you tried to mend me, and we thought that would work."  
  
_A mess because of my father, who you tried so hard to protect me from. If nothing else, I owe you for that_.  
  
It was Robin's idea to leave Plegia in the first place, but it was Tharja's convincing that made the plan a reality.  
  
Tharja said nothing, and just watched Robin speak, peering at her through dark lashes.  
  
"And... I'm telling you this because I was so scared. I felt so guilty. Like I couldn't move on because I didn't want to hurt you. Because I did hurt you. I was afraid to love anyone because I didn't want to think that what we had was anything but love."  
  
Robin paused, and hushed her voice. "It was. At one point it was. But not towards the end. Not anymore. And I needed to confirm this. Both with myself, and with you."  
  
_Because I'm finally moving on now. Because some days I'm afraid to love Stahl unless I know I can let go of you. That I_ have _let go of you._  
  
Tharja was still silent. Robin did her best to keep tears from spilling, breathing deeply and carefully. It didn't work, though, as thick drops fell from her lashes beyond her control.  
  
"Cruel," Tharja muttered. Her voice was barely audible, and if she hadn't been paying attention, Robin wouldn't have even heard it.  
  
Even with her usual icy expression, Robin could register pain on her face. She hated seeing Robin cry. She always had. A few years ago, she wouldn't have hesitate to lean over and wipe Robin's tears away, or even bring her lips to her face and kiss them away. But that was a lifetime ago. Tharja stayed still in her chair, eyes averted. Robin quickly wiped her tears away with a napkin and hoped to hell her face wasn't covered in streaks of mascara.  
  
Tharja cleared her throat.  
  
"I was really angry when you broke up with me, but I knew you were, too. I was devastated, quite honestly. You're right, though, as you always were. It stopped being love. We wanted our first love to be perfect so badly that we couldn't accept that it wasn't."  
  
She inhaled deeply, then sighed. "Did you have to wait so long to tell me, though?"  
  
Robin gave a smile smile. "Sorry. My anxiety... got really bad after we broke up. Seeing you felt like too much."  
  
There was sad recognition in Tharja's eyes. "I can understand that."  
  
"Thank you," Robin told her. They were finally acknowledging their mistakes. It was a step they should have made long ago, a conversation long overdue.  
  
But it was worth the wait.  
  
Her heart felt so much lighter, and the anxiety that plagued her began to fade away. They spent a good hour at the coffee shop, at the table by the window, talking. They filled in gaps of the past two years, of what had been happening. The conversation was polite, and it barely skimmed the surface of their lives, but that was alright. They couldn't go back to being teenagers, to spending hours talking and pretending no one else existed.  
  
And after years of being afraid to think so, Robin was perfectly fine with that.  


++  
  
  
Robin was desperate to call Stahl that night, and her sigh of relief when he finally picked up was clear evidence of such.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
"Hey, Stahl."  
  
He hummed contentedly. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear your voice."  
  
Robin smiled to herself. "Me, too."  
  
"Was today bad for you, too? I think the days feel longer without you here. Gods, it's been a week and I'm making it sound like a year. Sorry."  
  
Robin laughed. "No, don't worry. I like it. It makes me feel wanted. But more importantly, you had a bad day. What's up?"  
  
"It was just long. And I miss you. I said that already, right? Well, I do. A lot."  
  
Her chest began tightening.  
  
"How was your day? You and Aversa went out, right?"  
  
"Yeah, it was fun. You'll never believe who I ran into, though: Tharja."  
  
Stahl shifted on the other end of the line, rustling something around. "Really? How was that? Are you doing alright?"  
  
His concern made Robin miss him more. He knew how deeply Tharja had affected her, and he'd never blamed her for it. He did his best to understand, and she loved him so much for that.  
  
"I'm good, I think. It was kind of nice to see her. We got some things off of our chests that should have been done two years ago. I feel better and... and..."  
  
Robin started crying. She was really glad she'd talked to Tharja. It had lifted the weight of the world off her shoulders, and provided her with the closure she'd so desperately needed. But it had been too much. This whole gods-damned week had been too much.  
  
"Whoa, hey, Robin? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Stahl asked worriedly. Robin could almost imagine the look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to resolve what she was feeling.  
  
"Yeah, I-I'm sorry. I'm just so relieved. And I miss you so much. I wish I could come home right now. I could really use a hug."  
  
She tried to sob quietly, so that Aversa wouldn't hear. She'd already cried so much this week, and she didn't want to worry her sister any more than necessary.  
  
"My offer of taking a plane to Plegia still stands," Stahl reminded her. "Just say the word."  
  
"No, no. D-don't. I'll be home soon, anyways. It wouldn't be worth it for you."  
  
Her voice was coming out in odd hiccups, thanks to the sobs. Stahl didn't seem to mind, though, simply huffing in agreement.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to make up two weeks worth of hugs when you get back, then. We could spend the weekend watching movies or reading or we could go out and do something with everyone. You know I'd give you the world if it made you feel better."  
  
"Y-you're going to make me cry harder," Robin choked out, but she did feel better.  
  
"I would, though," Stahl said quietly with a serious tone.  
  
"Can you j-just tell me about your day? H-hearing your voice helps."  
  
He told her about his day's awful classes, how he was coming down with a cold. He'd been so distracted today that he'd managed to forget lunch, a seriously troubling piece of information. Sumia was apparently making a stew for himself and Sully, though, so dinner was redeemed.  
  
Robin didn't say much, happy just to listen. By the end of the hour-and-a-half-long conversation, she felt exponentially better. Her eyes felt puffy and swollen, and her throat felt raw, but it was still an improvement to before.  
  
"I think Aversa might worry if I don't go down for dinner, like, right, now," she told Stahl.  
  
He sighed. "Yeah. Don't want you missing any meals. I hope you have a good night, and sweet dreams. And I miss you. A lot. And I love you. A lot."  
  
Robin smiled to herself. Even if he couldn't see it, he'd somehow know.  
  
"I love you, too, Stahl. I hope tomorrow's better for you than today was."  
  
"It will be," he replied with a low hum. "Because it means I'm a day closer to seeing you."  
  
Robin couldn't help but cover her face with her hand, to hide a blush no one could see.  
  
_What an unbelievable dork.  
  
_  
++  
  
  
Apparently Aversa had heard Robin crying the night before, because she unexpectedly cut her loose from house clearing duties for the day.  
  
"You should spend the day relaxing, darling. You'll be back at school next week, and you've spent this whole week stressing. It can't be good for your heart."  
  
"Are you sure? I really don't mind helping," Robin told her, but she was waved off dismissively.  
  
"Of course! You've found your box to take home, so there's really no need for you to continue on the task. We're nearly done, too, so there's little for you to really do. Besides, I've got plenty of handsome, strapping young men to help out, anyways."  
  
Aversa lowered her tone to something more sultry for the last sentence, even winking.  
  
_Guess it's one of her and Gangrel's off-days. There has been a suspicious lack of the prime minister around here, after all._  
  
"Er, right. Thank you!"  
  
Aversa was off, leaving Robin to her own devices. She had just the plan for what to do today; it was the perfect opportunity to pay an old friend a visit.  


++  


Robin stood anxiously in front of the Wolfe house, curling and uncurling her fist. She really, really hoped Henry was home, and that he didn't totally hate her guts. After all, she'd essentially ditched him for two years.  
  
She rang the bell and silently prayed he was home. She'd brought the bracelet for him that she'd gotten at the festival with Stahl. It really wasn't much, but she hoped the gesture alone was enough.  
  
The door swung open.  
  
Staring back at Robin was the boy who had once been her best friend, in all his pale, disheveled glory. She was so happy she could cry.  
  
He looked very much the same, though his hair and height maybe an inch longer and taller respectively. His face was graced with his ever-present smile and cute narrow eyes. He was lanky and bony all over, and still had no sense of fashion. Today, he wore black jeans and a matching shirt, and even had his nails painted black. The shirt was the oddest part of his appearance: in bold white font, which read ' **WIZARD FUNK** '. Underneath was the outline of a goat. Robin was in no way mentally prepared enough to ask what it meant.  Probably the weirdest part about him that had remained: the boy still smelled the slightest bit like ham.   
  
"Robbie?" Henry asked. He poked her square in the forehead. "Nya ha! You're real!"  
  
"Yeah. It's been a while."  
  
"I thought you stared at the sun too long and went blind.  I thought you couldn't write letters anymore. Guess I was wrong!"  
  
"Eheh, yeah," Robin replied awkwardly. She took the bracelet out of her pocket and handed it to him. "This is for you. An apology for taking so much time."  
  
Henry grinned a Cheshire grin. "Ooh! Would be cooler if it was made of bones. Or skin! But it's still pretty neat."  
  
He put it on his wrist, which was so skinny that the bracelet almost fell off.  
  
"Well, come on in! There's lots to do!"  
  
He stood back and gestured behind him, inviting Robin inside. He led her to his room, where he had some video game paused.  
  
"Mom and Dad are at work. Maybe if you stay you'll get to see 'em!"  
  
"That would be nice," Robin said.  
  
Henry turned off his game. He sat cross-legged on his bed and patted a spot in front of him.  
  
"Come sit! We've got lots of talking to do."  
  
Robin did as she was told and sat down.  
  
"How's Ylisse been? Oodles of fun?"  
  
"Sometimes. It's been better lately. How about Plegia?"  
  
Henry shrugged. "Boring. Could use a little more bloodshed."  
  
Robin shook her head and laughed. "I think it's fine in the bloodshed department."  
  
Henry rolled his eyes. "You never want bloodshed."  
  
Being around Henry definitely brought back a dark sense of humor Robin had thought she'd lost. It was so weird to think that both their lives had changed so much. Robin felt the same way she had when she'd spoken to Tharja the other day; they'd once been so close, but now they felt so distant. The difference was that with Henry, it was easier to close the gap. He was open and bright, the same weird and smiley kid he'd always been. And after years of feeling like things weren't quite right, Robin was beginning to feel like she was the same person she'd once been, too.  
  
"What have you been up to? School? Curses? Dismemberment?"  
  
"Little bit of all. Mostly in games, though, nya ha! I finished school early, so now I'm just having fun. I'll probably have to get a job soon, though. Not so fun."  
  
Henry was exceptionally gifted, and easily the smartest person Robin knew besides Miriel. His early graduation came as no surprise.  
  
"Aw. I've got a job, it's not so bad. I work at a bookstore. It can be fun sometimes."  
  
"Ooh, I heard! I know Ricken! He works with you!"  
  
Robin blinked. "You know Ricken?"  
  
"Yup! Met him on the Wizard Funk forum. We're best buds! Tight as peas in a pod. Like scabs on skin! I mentioned you once and he knew you. He told me you were doing well, and sometimes talked about you."  
  
Again, Wizard Funk. Robin's curiosity was piqued, but she was still a bit too wary to ask.  
  
"I really oughta give that boy a stern talking to about Internet safety," she told Henry.  
  
"Aw, why's that? He's a smarty-pants! He won't talk to anyone dangerous."  
  
"He talks to you."  
  
Henry howled with laughter. It was like he'd never heard something as funny in his whole life.  
  
"Gosh, Robbie. Salt in the wound. Really hurts! Lots of blood. This is why I missed you!"  
  
Those words were music to Robin's ears. Weird, morbid music.  
  
"Thanks, Henry. I really missed you too, you know? I was worried you wouldn't wanna be friends anymore, but I'm so glad you do."  
  
"Of course! Birds of a feather stick together," Henry said with a wink. Robin ignored the pun.  
  
"Listen, Henry. Jokes aside, I'm really sorry I didn't speak to you for so long. I was... I was in a bad place and everything felt really hard to do. I'm definitely not excusing it, but I hope you can take it as an apology, at the very least."  
  
Henry grinned. He took Robin's hand and threaded his bony fingers with hers.  
  
"It's okay! Ricken told me how you were doing, so I didn't have to worry! A text once in a while woulda been nice, though."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't send anything."  
  
Henry shrugged. "The past's the past. Just means now your letter have to be extra cool. Add in some crow feathers once in a while, will ya?"  
  
Robin laughed. "Sure."  
  
They ended up talking for the better part of three hours. Henry wanted to know all about Ylisse, about Robin's life. He was also curious to know what Ricken was like 'IRL'. Apparently they'd become pretty close friends. Robin had to thank the kid for filling the part of Henry's best friend in her absence.  
  
She tread carefully talking about her new friends. The last thing she wanted was for Henry to think that she'd been trying to replace him for the past two years. Her best-friendship with Chrom was different than it was with Henry. The two were on opposite ends of a spectrum, and were in no was comparable. She wanted him to feel included in some way, so they video-chatted Olivia. They couldn't talk for long because she was on break at work.  Henry introduced himself as Robin's best Plegian friend, and Olivia was the way she always was around strangers: a stuttering, nervous mess. Her reaction to Henry was the usual; a bit frightened, a bit curious. Robin wanted him to meet Gaius pretty badly.  
  
Henry's parents got home at 5:30, and were ecstatic to see Robin. They offered that she stay for dinner, something she gratefully accepted. It was nice catching up with his parents. They politely asked about school and work, and avoided the topics of her father and Tharja, much to her relief. The Wolfes really were the kindest.  
  
After dinner, they wandered outside and sat out in the front yard. They took turns messing around on the old tire swing they'd put up together when they were fifteen. When they got tired of that, they tried catching fireflies. Henry looked more fascinated in pulling their wings off than jarring them, so Robin thought it a good idea to do something else. They ended up putting on terrible gory movies and eating candy fistfuls at a time. She was having so much fun that she didn't realize how much time was passing. When she and Henry realized it was midnight, he suggested she sleep over. Robin texted Aversa asking if she minded, and received a string of emojis she assumed meant "OK!"  
  
By two, Henry and Robin were sitting on cushions on the floor in his room. Robin was carefully adding a fresh coat of black to his nails while a movie played in the background.  
  
"It was really lonely without you, ya know?" Henry said suddenly.  
  
Robin looked up in surprised.  
  
"I know. I'm really sorry. Ylisse got pretty lonely at times, too. Hard to cope without a partner in crime."  
  
Henry laughed. "Right! No one to tell me to stop picking my scabs! No one to warn me not to look straight at the sun! No one to explore graveyards with! It sucked!"  
  
Robin joined in his laughter. "I didn't have anyone to give me shiny things crows brought them, either! And no one to try Halloween costumes on in December with!"  
  
Both laughed, remembering their past shenanigans. Henry calmed down and his expression became serious.  
  
"Now that your dad's six feet under, decomposing... ooh, maybe being eaten by maggots, maybe he's all--"  
  
"Henry."  
  
_Morbid as always. Never change._  
  
"Do you think you'll come back to Plegia more, now that he's dead?"  
  
"Probably. The idea of coming back is definitely less scary now."  
  
Henry grinned.  
  
"Good."  
  
"I definitely won't forget to write this time, either. I promise."  
  
"Pinky swear?"  
  
Robin reached out for his hand and looped her pinky with his.  
  
"If you break your promise, I'll have to break your pinky, nya ha!"  
  
_Okay. Maybe change a little._  


++  
  
  
Aversa cut Robin loose for the rest of the week, which allowed her to spend plenty of time with Henry. They visited his favorite stores in the mall (the most memorable being 'Goth Stop'), tried baking weird desserts they found online, and even video-chatted with Ricken (who assured Robin the bookstore was running fine, and that he and Donnel were working hard).  
  
By the time it came to board the plane back to Ylisse, Robin almost didn't want to leave.  
  
"You've got everything, right, darling?" Aversa asked.  
  
Robin peered over at her bags. "Yes. I checked and double-checked, don't worry."  
  
"Good. Oh, Robin, I'll miss you!" Aversa pulled Robin into a tight hug. She kissed her sister's cheek. "Text me often. You can tell me anything."  
  
Robin didn't like the wink that followed those words.  
  
"And me too! Lots of letters, you hear!"  
  
Robin smiled and stuck her pinky out. Henry grinned.  
  
He'd come to say goodbye to her at the airport with Aversa. He'd been very vocal that he was disappointed Robin was leaving so soon, but her promises that she'd come visit again soon kept his hopes up. Really, she was sad to be leaving. Despite everything, she'd had a lot of fun with Aversa and Henry. She was going to miss them lots. Leaving Ylisse had felt so grim. Even if everyone was a bit sad, it was still far more cheerful.  
  
A voice called Robin to board.  
  
"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye for now," Robin told her sister and friend.  
  
Aversa hugged Robin again, and Henry did the same.  
  
"You better come back, you hear?" Henry told her. "Plegia just isn't the same without you."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll see you guys soon. I promise."  
  
Robin hugged both of them a third time, and with a final wave, she was off. The moment she got on the plane, her mind traveled from them to her friends back in Ylisse.  
  
She was beginning to get antsy, just thinking about them. Including the week she'd hidden away in her apartment, she'd gone three weeks without seeing them. Sure, they'd been texting and even video-chatted a couple times, but it just wasn't the same as being together.  
  
On top of that, Robin really missed Stahl. She didn't enjoy the gnawing feeling of anticipation in her stomach, but she was happy to miss someone as much as she missed him. He was picking her up at the airport, and she was overflowing with excitement. Maybe she was growing a bit clingy. Three weeks felt like an eternity, and the four-hour trip home felt just as long.  
  
As the flight took off, the man beside her started talking to her. He was a tall, accented man with a hard face and a soft smile. He talked excitedly to Robin, even though she wasn't acting too interested.  
  
She couldn't get to Ylisse fast enough.  


++  
  
  
The plane touched down in Ylisstol at two PM sharp. Robin fidgeted as she waited to be let off, following the line of people making their way out. She was so agitated she nearly forgot her carry-on bag, which had all the gifts from her mother inside. Fortunately, Gregor, the man who'd been sitting beside her, noticed and brought it to her. The man had ended up being pleasant company, much to Robin's delight. Definitely a bit odd, but he didn't lack in interesting stories.  
  
Robin's heart pounded at she walked into the gate. Her eyes scanned the crowd for that familiar mop of messy hair.  Surely enough, Stahl was standing there, searching the crowd with just as much fervor.  His eyes met Robin's, and it took all her willpower not to run and bowl him over from the force of her hug.  
  
He pulled her in to a tight embrace as soon as she was close enough, and she buried her face in his chest. She could only imagine the looks they were getting, but for once, she really didn't care. Being back in Stahl's arms was the most comforting feeling in the world, and she didn't want to let go any time soon.  
  
"I really, really missed you," Robin said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"I missed you too," he replied, and tightened his grip on her.  
  
Robin inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. He smelled good, familiar, like honey, cinnamon and... vanilla? She was used to the cinnamon and honey, but the vanilla was new.  With a giggle, she realized he smelled like her shower gel.  
  
"You smell different," Robin noted, peering up at him.  
  
His cheeks went pink and he averted his eyes self-consciously. "Er, s-sorry. You left some of your soap at my place and I've been using it because it reminded me of you."  
  
A warm feeling coursed through Robin. Stahl curled a lock of her hair around one finger.  
  
"Your hair's different," he remarked.  
  
"Oh!" Robin exclaimed. She broke the embrace to stand up straight. "I got it cut. How do you like it?"  
  
"I think it's adorable," Stahl said with a loving smile. "It suits you."  
  
Robin beamed. "Thanks."  
  
People around them were dispersing, leaving them relatively alone at the gate. With less people around, they felt more comfortable kissing, and did exactly that. Stahl pulled Robin back up against him and kissed her tenderly. Two, three times for good measure.  
  
Robin didn't know how she'd managed to leave without him.  
  
"We should get your bags and get you home," he said, finally pulling away. "I can only imagine how tired you are."  
  
She wasn't all that tired, really. In fact, she was energized just from seeing Stahl again. She missed her apartment, though, and wanted to get there sooner than later. Aversa's condo was nice and all, but nothing really beat the comforts of familiarity.  
  
Robin took Stahl's hand and laced her fingers with his. "Yeah, I'd like that."  


++  


The closer they got to her place, the more excited Robin was to flop down on her bed and do next to nothing for the rest of the day.  
  
Her friends, however, had other plans.  
  
The moment Robin stepped foot into her apartment, she was greeted with a chorus of voices yelling "Welcome home!"  
  
It startled her pretty badly, and she shrieked so loud she was worried a neighbor would call the cops.  
  
Gaius, Olivia, Chrom and Libra stood in front of her, holding one of Gaius' signature badly-made signs. Again, he'd managed to mess up the spacing, resulting in a large ' **WELCOME** ' and a very small 'home'.  
  
Olivia was the first to come to Robin. She hugged her friend as tight as she could. With her muscles from dancing, it was pretty damn tight.  
  
"We've missed you so much!" she exclaimed. "It hasn't been the same without you."  
  
"Aww, Liv," Robin replied. "I've missed you guys a lot, too."  
  
"I hope you don't mind that I let everyone in," Stahl said from behind Robin. "They wanted to surprise you and I had the key. I also wanted to stock your fridge for when you got back. Otherwise, I wouldn't have come in without your permission."  
  
Robin turned around to pinch his cheek. "It's fine, don't worry."  
  
Usually, she would have been a bit upset at the very least. The idea of people being in her home uninvited wasn't one she liked. Today was different, though, and she'd missed her friends way too much to be mad.  
  
"Your hair looks lovely," Libra remarked. "The shorter style frames your face nicely."  
  
Robin reached up to touch it. "Oh! Thank you!"  
  
She stood awkwardly for a minute, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Ugh, Bubbles, don't be a stranger," Gaius sighed. He grabbed Robin's hand and pulled her towards himself and Libra, who hugged her together. "We missed you, too. Hope you brought gifts."  
  
Robin laughed heartily. "Of course. I'd be too afraid to come back and face you without 'em."  
  
Gaius grinned at her. "That's my girl."  
  
Chrom was last. He hugged Robin with a weird vice-grip that nearly pulled her off the ground.  
  
"How was Plegia? Must've been nice to be back home."  
  
Suddenly, Robin realized what had felt so off during her whole visit. Settling back in to Plegia's routine and people was weird, and it had all felt very foreign. It wasn't like Plegia had changed, it was that she had. The difference between when she'd left years ago and now was that Plegia wasn't home anymore. Ylisse was.  
  
"I think I'm happier to be back here," Robin replied. "Plegia doesn't hold a candle to you guys."  
  
"Aw, Robin," Olivia said sweetly. She leaned her head against her friend's shoulder and put one arm around her waist.  
  
"Now, you said something about gifts?" Gaius asked. Libra shook his head and sighed.  
  
Robin laughed. She got everyone to sit in her living-slash-bedroom, which with this many people, usually felt cramped. Today it just felt cozy. She pulled everything out of her bags and gave everyone their respective gifts. Even if they didn't like them, they politely thanked her with smiles.  
  
Robin told them all about her trip, from the shitty funeral to seeing Tharja and Henry. She took out her phone to show them the ugly selfies she'd taken with Henry, and promised that they'd video-chat with him sometime. She also made sure to show them the clothes Aversa had given her, all pieces that her sister had designed herself. Olivia looked pretty interested in the black flowery sundress, and Robin knew Aversa had a new fan.  
  
She showed them the gifts from her mother, the leather-bound journal full of letters and the pendant which matched the one around her neck. They passed the book around carefully, looking at the photos of a very small Robin and her mother. Everyone listened intently when Robin talked about her; they knew how much it meant to her.  
  
The conversation moved on to jokes and gossip, everything Robin had missed. Everyone laughed so openly and brightly, and she really loved it.  
  
Olivia laughed as Gaius chided Chrom, and it was such a beautiful sound. Libra kept shaking his head and smiling, mock disapproval and amusement written all over his face. Stahl sat behind Robin, absent-mindedly playing with her hair while he listened to the conversation.  
  
The past few weeks had been weird, and they'd been emotionally taxing. They'd been the culmination of all her emotions the past two years of her life, a grand finale of sorts. There had been times when Robin felt like she was drowning, that she wasn't going to make it out alive. But she had, and now, she felt feather-light.  
  
Robin still loved Henry, and she was thankful for the time she'd had with Tharja. Despite everything, she didn't regret their time together. If nothing else, it had been a lesson, and one she'd strongly taken to heart. What mattered was where she was now. _Who_ she was now.  
  
Maybe it was fate that had finally led her here, maybe it was chance meetings, random events. No matter the path taken, she was eternally grateful to it. Even with the hardships and the heartbreak, she wouldn't have traded any of it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to u by sesame crackers and paramore.  
> the robin/tharja convo was the part i've been planning the longest in my head. it felt really vital for them to move on, and i was almost excited to write it. i feel like i've been teasing at it for a while, so i hope it lived up to expectations.  
> there's 2 chapters left now. this fic has taken up so much of my time i kind of can't believe i'm almost done. i really hope you stick around for the ending!  
> thanks so much for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Robin had sorely underestimated how hectic things would be when she got back from Plegia.

Between making up on lost time, school, work and everything in between, she barely had any time for herself anymore. Even dates with Stahl had become little more than napping together whenever they got the chance. 

Months flew by and she never got a chance to catch up. She couldn’t even begin to study enough to feel confident about finals, which was very unlike herself. Stahl was her anchor throughout, showing up with meals when she busied herself with studying and forgot to eat. He made sure she got her doses of caffeine, and cuddles whenever she got lonely.

Her friends had been equally as helpful; Chrom and Gaius bothered her just enough so that Stahl wasn’t her only social life, while also making sure they didn’t encroach on her studying too much. Olivia was a sweetheart and took Robin out for girls’ days as often as she could.  Robin even made sure to stay in proper contact with Henry this time; they e-mailed on an almost daily basis now, and he was even planning to come visit over spring break.

The routine Robin had fallen into was the most comfortable it had ever been. Until Stahl reminded her that she was meeting his parents for Jem’s birthday over the weekend.

 

+++  
  


Robin had her face on the table in the coffee shop. Olivia played with her hair, gently reassuring her. Chrom was adding milk and sugar to her coffee, the least he could do. Gaius, just finishing up his shift, was at the counter trying not to yell at a middle aged woman who kept asking for a shot of ‘expresso’ and insisting it was different than espresso.

“What if Stahl’s parents hate me?” Robin asked. “Or maybe they hated Validar so they’ll hate me by proxy? Or I just don’t dress well. Or they think I should be in a better career path. Or they don’t like that I’m Plegian. Or maybe--”

“Holy gods, Robin, it’s gonna be fine,” Chrom said. “You are way overthinking this. Remember how nervous I was about meeting Lon’qu? That went fine! Even though I almost broke your nose!”

“Yeah, and now you text him asking him to teach you jiu jitsu moves so you look cool,” Gaius said, joining the table. “Remind me to quit if that woman ever comes back in.”

Chrom blushed out of embarrassment, and Olivia nodded, noting his request.

“Seriously, though, Bubbles, I can’t imagine anyone not liking you. Especially not Stahl’s family. If they’re like Stahl, they’re just gonna love you.”

“Yeah! He’s so sweet. They have to be, too. I know it never helps to say ‘don’t worry about it’, but maybe try not to worry about it?” Olivia suggested.

Robin just groaned. “You guys are biased. So is he.”

“Come on girl, we aren’t biased. We just think you’re totally amazing and we’re right. And they’ll think the same,” Gaius said.

Chrom agreed with a hard nod. “Gaius and I playfully hate each other and even I agree. He’s right.”  
  
“I’m always right.”

“Okay, here’s where I disagree again.”

Olivia shook her head at them. “You guys are getting sidetracked.”

Gaius shrugged. “You should be used to this by now.”

Olivia just giggled.

“But seriously, Robin. What do you have to be so worried about? It’s not like Stahl’s gonna leave you if his family doesn’t like you.”

“That’s not it, though. I’m not worried about him breaking up with me based on his parents’ approval,” Robin replied. “It’s that he’s so close with his family. If I clash with them, it might alienate him. I just don’t want to get in the way of him having a harmonious family life. He deserves the best, you know. I can’t just be that bitch who hates her mother-in-law.”

“Mother-in-law? You guys aren’t engaged already are you? Oh my gods. You did it in secret, didn’t you? Holy sh--” Chrom started, only to be cut off by Robin furiously shaking her head.

“No, no, gods! Not yet, at least. I’ve thought about it… but that’s not the point! I just mean… I want him to be happy with his family. I never was with mine. I don’t want him to ever have to experience what I did.”

Her voice was small as she finished her sentence. Chrom sobered up instantly, and she earned herself a sympathetic gaze from Gaius, who understood what she meant, and a squeeze on the hand from Olivia.

“I know we’ve already said it, but you’re gonna be amazing Robin. I couldn’t imagine anyone better dating my kid,” Chrom told her.

“Um, weird,” Olivia said, flicking his shoulder. “But Robin… I think your idea of your family is skewing what you think Stahl’s will be like. Your father was a very isolated incident. You’re scared it’ll happen to Stahl too, but just by being around, his parents have proven time and time again they  _ won’t  _ do the same. And worse comes to worst, maybe they don’t totally like you. But he’s still their son, and the dynamic is very different. They won’t abandon him, I promise.”

Comforting as Olivia’s words were, Robin still couldn’t shake the feeling. Olivia couldn’t totally understand, she could never. She brought up good points, but even family abandoned their own sometimes.

Gaius noticed Robin’s expression.

“You know we’re family, right, kid? So even if you don’t get along with Stahl’s, and even though your dad was a shithead, we’re family now. Most of us didn’t have great parents, right? So we find our own families. And I’d say we make a pretty good one right here.”

No one said anything for a minute, until Olivia started sniffling.

“Oh, no,” Gaius said quickly.

“Gaius!” she cried. “That was the sweetest thing! I’m so honored to call you guys my extended family.”

Robin smiled shyly. “Yeah. If it wasn’t already obvious, I much prefer you guys to Validar.”

“At least you guys have never put frogs in my bed,” Chrom said with a shudder.

“Pshh. Guess you should tell Stahl you guys adopted three giant children,” Gaius told Robin, gesturing at himself and their friends. She guffawed.

She was lucky to even call them friends, much less family.

  
  
  
  
++

 

Robin spent the rest of the week picking up extra shifts at the bookstore. She couldn’t be nervous if she was always busy. 

A huge blizzard blew through Ylisse mid-week, covering the city in the thickest layer of snow it had seen in years. It was really starting to feel like Yule now, and despite the lingering anxiety about Stahl’s family, Robin couldn’t help but be excited about the upcoming holiday, too.  

With the combo of too much snow and too much work, Robin had barely seen Stahl all week. The night before she was due to meet his parents, they finally got to spend time together. Though Robin spent most of it worrying what dress she should wear to dinner.

“Which one do you think your parents will like better?” she asked.

“They’d think either is fine,” Stahl admitted. “They’re just excited to meet you!”

There was a small twinge of dread in Robin’s stomach, that fear of disappointing them coming back.

“What if they don’t, though?”

“Huh?”

“What if… they don’t like me? What happens then?”

“I can’t imagine they won--”

“But what if.”

Stahl was silent. “I’d be upset. I’d defend you as much as possible. You’re my favorite person in the world, Robin, I want them to think as highly of you as I do. But if they don’t… life moves on. I still love my parents. I still love you. We find a way to make it work. If I end up skipping on some holidays to be with you instead, I do. You’re both important to me, but I can’t constantly be seeking their approval. I love you, Robin. Nothing’s gonna change that. If they don’t like you, they’re missing out.”

The twinge of dread was back. Robin just ignored it this time.

“Enough of that. Which dress do _you_ prefer?”

“I like the purple one better,” Stahl told her. “But I think the red one makes you look beautiful, too.”

He was sitting on her bed, watching her examine herself in the mirror.

Robin couldn’t hide her smile. “You’re just lovestruck.”

“Hard not to be, around you.”

Robin put the dresses to the side and approached Stahl. She sat on his lap, earning a sharp intake of breath from him. Still, after all these months, it was like every touch was the first. She loved it.

She rested her elbows on his shoulders, putting both hands in his hair and threading them through. She touched her forehead to his. She loved the way his eyes met hers, how the corners of his eyes crinkled when his smile met them. She loved getting so close to his face too, seeing all the faint freckles.

“You’re way too sweet,” she told him.

“You’re the love of my life. I can never be too sweet.”

Suddenly flustered, Robin grinned and buried her face in his neck. Stahl pulled her closer, one arm over her shoulder and the other over her lower back.

“Love of your life, huh?” Robin said, but it came out muffled.

“Yup. Don’t wanna spend it with anyone else.”

It didn’t take long for their clothes to join Robin’s dresses on the floor.  
  
  


++

 

They met at a restaurant, an impossibly fancy place in downtown Ylisstol the next night. Walking through to find the reserved table they were waiting at, Robin was almost shocked by the luxuriousness of the place. A red color-scheme, dimmed lights and candles everywhere, classic tables and chairs that made the place seem almost like something out of a medieval fairytale.

And, sitting at a table in the middle, Stahl’s family.

If you told Robin to imagine the most generic parents in the universe, the image she’d conjure up would be Stahl’s parents.

His mother was short and plump, with a bun of brown and grey-streaked hair tied in a bun atop her head.  Her face was wrinkled with fine lines and crow’s feet, but she was still beautiful, a woman who had definitely aged gracefully.

Her husband towered above her, well over six feet tall. Stocky, with the broadest shoulders Robin had ever seen, he looked more suited to being a lumberjack than a pediatrician.  His hair was dark, overgrown and messy, a stark contrast to his well-groomed beard. The lines on his face suggested his brow furrowed easily, which didn’t surprise Robin, considering his line of work.

Despite how different Stahl’s parents looked, they shared one thing in common: they both looked like the warmest, kindest people Robin would ever meet.  And knowing their son, they were. They stood up to greet Robin and Stahl.

His mother approached her first. “Robin, I take it?”

She nodded quickly.

His mother pulled Robin into the tightest, most comforting mom hug in the world. It was like all of Robin’s fears melted away into her warm arms.

“I’m Vera. I’ve heard so many good things about you. It is so lovely to finally meet you!”

She pulled away after a moment, and Robin almost wanted to hug her again. Even the smell of her perfume, spicy and warm, which lingered on Robin came as a comfort.

Stahl blushed, the tips of his ears bright red. “M-Mom, you don’t have to tell her that.”

Vera gave him a sympathetic grin. “Sorry, dear. It’s my duty as a mother to embarrass you.”

Before Stahl could despair, his father cleared his throat and stepped forward. “I’m Adal. Nice to meet you.”

His voice was gruff, but still carried the same gentleness Stahl’s did. Robin could see which brother took after who, though.

She shook Adal’s hand. “Yes, you too. Both of you.”

He looked pleased. Not quite a smile but a much less serious expression than he’d had previously.  He clearly didn’t wear his emotions on his sleeve like Vera or Stahl, but Robin still took it as a good sign.

Stahl, at least, looked impossibly relieved that his father wasn’t about to divulge how much he talked about Robin  _ to  _ Robin.

“And you already know Maura, Jem and Morgan,” Stahl said, gesturing to his brother and his wife.

“Nice to see you again sweetie,” Maura said.  Jem gave a curt nod, agreeing with his wife. 

Maura practically looked like a model; shockingly beautiful with a full-face of makeup accentuating sharp features and her curly auburn hair cropped short.  Her heels and dress both looked designer, too, and Robin wouldn’t have been surprised if she got asked for autographs during the course of the night.

And, as always, Morgan was already clinging to Robin’s legs, trying to excitedly take her attention away from the adults so he could tell her about every detail of his young life.

“Robin! I’ve missed you so much! Mom and Dad said we’d see you sooner but then we didn’t and I was so disappointed and I drew pictures for you but I forgot them but I have a bug in my pocket if you want that and--”

“Morgan,” Stahl’s family all said collectively.

“Oh. Sorry. One thing at a time,” Morgan said with a grin.

Despite the nerves that had built up so badly over the past few days, Robin couldn’t feel even a hint of anxiety anymore.

 

++

 

Maura was quick to order wine the second their waitress showed up. Vera made sure to order champagne, citing the fact that they were celebrating both Jem and finally meeting Robin.

She couldn’t be more honored.

“Mommy, can I taste that?” Morgan asked, pointing curiously at Maura’s glass. 

She raised an eyebrow. “Not until you’re 18, mister.”

Morgan pouted. He turned to his father. “Can I try that instead, Daddy?”

Jem raised an eyebrow, and Robin was fully expecting the same response his wife had given. Instead, shockingly, Jem passed him his champagne glass. The boy took a sip and cringed immediately.

“Adults are so gross.”

The table laughed. 

“You think that’s bad?” Stahl asked. “Try coffee.”

Morgan stuck his tongue out. “Ew. It’s so bitter.”

“Robin loves it though,” Stahl noted. 

Morgan’s face changed immediately. “I mean… it’s okay sometimes.”

Vera smirked. “Oh, he is just smitten.”

“Just like Stahl,” Maura said with a smile. “Never seen him look so flustered before.”

As if on cue, Stahl blushed. “H-hey!”

Even Adal laughed at this.

“Well, before we embarrass him too much, we should at least get to know the girl,” Vera said. “Sorry, dear, but I’m afraid it’s time we grill you.”

Robin chuckled. “It’s fine, I expected as much.”

They went through the basics; what she was studying, where she worked, where she lived. 

And then, of course, what she’d been dreading.

“And you’re Plegian, right?” Vera asked.

“Ooh, into foreign girls,” Maura teased. Jem elbowed Stahl playfully, who nudged him back.

“Yeah, from the capital. It’s a beautiful place, if you know how to deal with the heat,” Robin informed them.

“Been there once. Lovely in the winter,” Adal said. 

“Do you miss it? Ylisse can be so different,” Vera started. “I can only imagine your parents miss you, too.”

Robin stiffened. Stahl shot her a look across the table, his eyes practically asking if she wanted him to deal with it. She gave him an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

“Actually… my mother passed when I was very young. I have very few memories but still… I miss her pretty dearly. And my father, um, Validar, he died a few months back. We… weren’t especially close, to say the least. I do have a half-sister in Plegia, though. Miss her.”

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence at the table as everyone processed what Robin had said. She could see the gears of their minds working as they realized what she meant:  _ She’s Validar’s daughter! _

But instead of saying anything that would bring that fact back up, Adal spoke up instead. “I’m sorry to hear that. My mother also passed when I was young. I know how difficult it can be.”

It was like he could read her mind, knowing she didn’t want to bring Validar up any further. Robin just nodded sympathetically. 

“It was. But I’m happy to be in Ylisse. I’ve made some pretty great friends here and sometimes it’s hard to remember I’m missing out on family.”

Vera huffed. “That simply won’t do. We’ll take care of you like one of our own. We promise.”

Maura and Morgan nodded in agreement. 

Robin could feel tears welling in her eyes. 

“You made her sad!” Morgan cried.

Robin laughed and brushed the tears away. “No, it’s just… I’m happy, Morgan. It’s fine.”

“Adults are so weird.”

 

++

 

Dinner went unbelievably smoothly after Robin’s small parental revelation. They certainly were Stahl’s family, what with their insane appetites. The dishes were all amazing, rich and delicious, and making Robin wish she never got full just to taste more. She was starting to understand how Stahl’s stomach worked.

Stahl’s parents talked about his childhood, his awkward phases in high school. Maura and Jem talked about how work was going, how Morgan was doing in school. Vera talked about her garden back home, the pastries she made for her book club. Adal didn’t say much, but he listened to everyone very intently. Robin told them about school, about Chrom and Olivia and Gaius. After a while, she was even comfortable enough to bring up her recent trip to Plegia. 

Stahl’s family just seemed so… normal. She was almost envious, but she was so glad how naturally she seemed to fit right in. She felt foolish for having been so nervous beforehand.

After nearly five hours, five courses, and countless glasses of wine, everyone had finally said their goodbyes and parted.  
  
Stahl and Robin retired back to his place to get some time in together. By two in the morning, it was clear Robin had no intention to go back to her apartment. 

“Mind if I stay here tonight? Unless maids cleaned it while we were out, my place is a mess and I don’t wanna deal with it,” Robin told Stahl.

“Of course.  I don’t really feel like driving, anyway.”

“You’re the best,” Robin said, kissing him on the cheek.  “My stuff’s still in your top drawer, yeah?”

He nodded.  “And if you want one of my sweaters, they’re in the third one down.”

Robin winked at him before disappearing into the other room.  She eyed Sully’s room on the way in, and noticed that the usually messy room was mostly empty, packed into boxes and tidied up.

“What’s with all the boxes?” Robin asked.  

“Oh, I guess I didn’t tell you, did I?  Sully’s moving out.”

“Whaaaat?  When?”

“In January.”

“Aw.  I’m gonna miss our weird family breakfasts,” Robin said with a pout.  Stahl laughed.

The breakfasts she was referring to were always a bit awkward, considering they were disheveled morning-after ones.  Half the time they ended in Stahl and Sully getting competitive about something or other, while Robin and Sumia talked about whatever books they’d read recently.  The most exciting one by far had been Stahl and Sully’s push-up contest with their girlfriends sitting on their backs. Sully won, to no one’s surprise. 

Weird as they were, they were still to be missed.  

“She’s moving in Sumia, actually.  They’ve been talking about it for a while, and just finally found a place,” Stahl told Robin.

He opened his mouth, but shut it quickly.  He wanted to speak, but he was hesitant, completely wracked with nerves over what Robin’s reaction would be.

“Actually, it kind of… got me thinking that maybe… we could also, um… do that.  Move in together?”

She jerked her head sharply to look at Stahl.  He avoided her eyes like the plague, terrified of her reaction to his suggestion. 

“I mean, I spend so much time at your place anyways, but you hate the building.  I just thought it might be easier if we lived together. And if Sully’s gone, there’s more room in my apartment, right?  O-or we could find somewhere else altogether. If you wanted.”

Robin said absolutely nothing.  Stahl wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.  He could feel her staring at him, and her gaze burned.  Having her eyes on him made his nerves worse, and his panic made him spill all his thoughts.  For the first time in his life, he was unable to read her expression.

“Um, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine!” he started abruptly.  He stared down at his hands, which he was busy using to twist the edges of his shirt.  “We haven’t really been dating all that long, have we? M-maybe it’s too early. Or maybe you think I’m pressuring you?  Gods, I hope not! You don’t have to answer now, o-of course! Think it over! That’s fine. That’s good! Maybe it’s just a b--”

Robin kissed him, promptly shutting him up.  He was pretty grateful, considering if she hadn’t, he would have just kept babbling until he managed to embarrass himself.  If he hadn’t already.

“Sorry.  I’ll be quiet.”

“Hey, look at me.”

Robin tapped Stahl’s chin, ushering him to meet her gaze.  The amount of courage Stahl had to muster up to even do so was pathetic.

_ Gods, get it together. _

“Tell me what I’m feeling.”

Stahl looked at Robin closely.  She was smiling fondly, and definitely didn’t look upset. Relief washed over him, but didn’t totally calm his nerves.

“You look… happy?” Stahl asked tentatively.  

Robin laughed and shook her head, Stahl’s uncertainty obviously amusing her.  She kissed him again, this time a bit more tenderly than her ‘shut-up’ kiss had been.

“Because I am!  I think moving in together sounds great.”

Stahl’s mind went completely blank.

“What?”

“I said it sounds great.  I’d really like that.”

Stahl was quiet for a second, Robin’s words slowly working their way through his system.  It took a minute for him to fully register them.

“R-really?!”

Robin laughed again.  “Is it really that crazy to think I’d say yes?”

“N-no!  Not really, I don’t think.  I just… I let myself get so wound up with nerves I’d convinced myself you’d say no.”

Robin brushed her thumb over Stahl’s cheek.  Her skin felt cool pressed against his, which was warm and flushed.

“Even if I wasn’t totally sold on the idea, you brought up some pretty great points.”

“Did I?  I can’t remember a word I just said,” Stahl admitted.  Robin laughed.

“Geez.  This must have been bothering you for a while.  How long have you kept this bottled up?”

“Since you got back from Plegia, honestly.  I was so worried about you that whole trip and I missed you a whole lot, too.  And since you got back, you’ve been so busy and we haven’t seen each other much.  Maybe it’s dumb and kind of selfish, but I couldn’t help but think how much nicer it would be if I could see you more often.”

He buried his face in Robin’s neck.  She threaded one hand through his hair, using her nails to massage his scalp.  The feeling sent tingles down Stahl’s spine while calming him down simultaneously.  Maybe it was still the honeymoon phase, but he was always amazed but the effect she had on him.  How easy it was for him to melt around her.

“If it’s selfish, then I’m just as bad as you are.  I’ve been feeling the same way lately,” Robin admitted.  “But believe me when I say nothing makes me happier than just being with you.  And it’s been that way since we met.”

Stahl had been unsure of everything lately.  Whether or not he’d pass his bio final, whether or not Robin would agree to move in together, whether or not Gaius would actually pay him the 250$ he’d won on a bet.  

In all the confusion, though, there was one thing he was absolutely positive of: he was truly, madly, hopelessly in love with Robin.

And he was sure she felt the same way, too.

  
++  
  


They found a place not far from where Robin lived that, despite being bigger, with the location and rent being split, Robin was still paying less monthly than she did at her old place. It really was perfect.    
They gave in their last month’s rent in early March, and over spring break, got all their friends together and a U-Haul to help move them into the new place.

Even Henry got to join, his eternally positive yet horribly morbid humor making a great addition to everyone else’s dispositions. And creeping the absolute hell out of Chrom. Gaius just bribed him with candy, which worked well to get him to stop making weird jokes.

Moving took all day, and carrying boxes and heavy furniture was no fun. To make it up to everyone, and to start on the housewarming, Robin ordered pizza and got Gaius to pick up cheap liquor.  It didn’t take long for the fun to get started then.

Everyone was at varied stages of tipsy as Chrom started telling stories about high school, and everyone joined in. Chrom told them about Frederick making his class president posters, but using a naked kid picture of him instead and embarrassing him publicly. Libra talked about weird churchgoers he’d met, but did so in the most Libra way; he wasn’t judging these people at all, just stating everything as fact. It made no one want to laugh, just listen. Olivia talked about doing ballet with Basilio as a kid, forcing him and Lon’qu into tutus, and then making them join her for teddy bear tea parties afterwards. Gaius had gotten into all kinds of trouble as a teen, but the most memorable was getting caught stealing a 5 pound gummy bear. Henry just talked about Robin, which everyone seemed to enjoy.

Robin loved having everyone together. Sitting on the poorly arranged couches, using boxes as tables to hold their drinks and paper plates full of pizza. She loved how much this place already felt like hers and Stahl’s, how well their friends fit into it. She could already imagine the future, Gaius crashing on their couch when he stayed out too late and Libra was already in bed, Henry visiting in the summers, Olivia and Chrom coming by just because.

As much as she loved the thought, it became overwhelming after a second. Her life really was changing here. This was such a huge step. Had she thought it through well enough?

Before her anxiety became apparent, Robin quietly slipped onto the balcony as Henry told a gory story that was beginning to make Chrom gag.

The night air felt so nice, early spring in the air already. Just slightly humid, and an almost sweet taste in the breeze. Robin closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, taking it all in, calming herself down. Spring was never like this in Plegia.  She definitely preferred it here.

The door slid open after a moment, and a gentle hand brushed across her shoulders.

“Feeling alright?”

Robin opened her eyes to see Stahl, standing in the moonlight beside her.  “Yeah, just needed a moment to myself. Just feels like such a huge change I needed a quick second to absorb it all.”

Stahl smiled. “Yeah, still can’t believe it’s happening myself. Getting to live with you? That’s crazy. I’m so lucky.”

“Pshh, you’re crazy. I’m the lucky one.”

Stahl put a hand on her forehead. “I’m a nurse, so I diagnose you with crazy. Cause I’m so the lucky one.”

Robin laughed and pushed him gently. “Crazy for you.”

“That was too cheesy.”

“You love cheese. Don’t even start.”

They both laughed.  

For a moment, Robin was reminded of Emmeryn’s wedding. The two of them leaving the party to spend a moment alone in the night, such a quiet moment and one that no one else could ever share with them. She relished in the feeling, of how precious Stahl was to her and how much every small moment meant. Every day she still replayed when he confessed to her.

Thinking of the wedding, she turned her head towards the sky, briefly living in the moment of lying in the grass with Stahl, his hand guiding hers towards every constellation.

The stars were all full and bright tonight, each one glittering like a jewel.

Naga, the peaceful dragon, and Grima, her counterpart. They looked strong as ever, their battle etched in the sky until the stars would one day dim.

Below them, the Fellblood. She was little more than a silhouette, as most constellations were, but it was still easy to see her shape. One arm raised up, casting her final spell, and one bright star in her chest that marked her heart. She seemed especially remarkable tonight, the most noticeable of all.

Robin took Stahl’s hand, like he’d done that night so many months ago, and pointed it to the Fellblood. “Doesn’t she seem brighter tonight?”

Stahl looked to the sky and frowned. “Huh. You’re right.”

“What do you think it means?”

Stahl looked contemplative for a moment, and Robin watched him closely. His eyes lit up when he finally had his answer.  “Maybe it’s like the dragons. When Grima’s brightest, it’s a bad sign. When Naga’s brightest, it’s a good sign. This has to be a good omen. Call me a hopeless romantic, but maybe it means her knight finally found her.”

Robin examined the Fellblood again, recalling the myth Stahl had told her once. Either she’d woken back up in a field, reuniting with the prince and all her comrades, or her knight waited for her still, still clinging to the hope his lost love would be back. After all, bonds with a lover were always unbreakable. Waiting lifetime after lifetime to see one person would be excruciating, but worth it. Maybe it was possible Naga had misled them in a way; she’d said the Fellblood would return if their bonds were strong enough, but had never specified  _ when _ .

Robin noted the way the constellation’s supposed “heart”, that small star in the middle of her chest, was the brightest in the sky. She felt oddly comforted at the idea the lovers were finally reunited, how much trouble they’d gone through, saving the world and just wanting to find each other in the end. It made her feel warm, her heart full.

“I think you’re right.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 hi! wow it has been... a really fuckin long time. after we moved last year things were rough and i just couldn't bring myself to write. i had half finished drafts sitting in my files for forever. it's such a nice feeling to finally get them out.   
  
i oughta thank all of you who kept reading and supporting me in my absence. means the world to me, and is what gave me the kick in the ass to finally finish this. i felt like i really owed you all the ending i promised, so i really, really hope this was worth the wait.

thank you all SO much for everything. i hope you enjoyed it!

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second fic, so i hope it's up to par! i would die for stahl and there's not enough Content, so here we are. this'll prob cap at about 15 chapters max, so please stick around if you like it! apologies in advance for anyone ooc, and as well for formatting. my computer is ugly. also apologies seeing as updates might be a bit sporadic for a while, but hopefully they'll become regular quickly.  
> special thanks to my pal melissa IWillScreamIntoTheAbyss for being proofreader n headcanon provider, for introducing me to fe:a in the first place a few years ago, and for dealing with 8 am classes.  
> thank you!


End file.
